welcome 2 my life
by Dark-Sly
Summary: cap 22: por que todo tiene un fin, mejor dicho todo tiene un nuevo comienzo, es hora de cambiar de capitulo, dar vuelta la hoja. Pero siempre se tendran a ellos, su amor nunca se apagara.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi nuevo fic, es un D/G (me encanta esa pareja .) 

Espero que les guste

Oh.. y ningun personaje o nombre relacionado con Harry Potter es mio

Welcome 2 my life 

Capitulo uno : Terribles noticias

-Como!- sus ojos se abrieron con terror

-Si Draco, gracias a la inteligencia de tu padre, terminaras casándote con esa chica-dijo su madre con desprecio sentándose al lado de su esposo

-Explícate-dijo el muchacho rubio con autoridad mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a su padre

-Veras hijo, cuando tu tenias un año, aposté con Arthur Weasley y por supuesto gane-respondió haciendo memoria

-Que fue lo que apostaste?- sus ojos casi lanzaban chispas

-Bien si ganaba tenia la mano de su hija-al ver la mirada de su hijo agrego -Lo hice solo para molestarlo nunca pensé que seria tan grave y que el ministerio lo tendría archivado-

-Sellaste el trato con un saludo de manos, padre?-

-Si ..si -

-Cómo pudiste!- grito desesperado

-Draco...- susurro su madre tratando de calmando

-Pero ella es una Weasley...pero va encontra de nuestros..- dijo oprimiendo sus nudillos

-Principios?- dijo su madre levantándose para estar a su altura- La verdad no, son descendientes de sangre pura, muy pura, el hecho que les gusten las cosas muggles no nos agradan, además de ser pobres, pero verdaderamente son tan puros como nosotros-

-Aghh..no se puede hacer nada para impedirlo?- respondió mirando a su madre a los ojos

-Me temo que no, Draco- respondió dijo mirando los hermosos ojos grises de su hijo

-Ve el lado bueno, por lo menos no es Pansy Parkinson- Trato de alegrar a su hijo

-Lucius!- regaño Narcisa

También en Inglaterra pero en un lugar muy diferente a la mansión Malfoy, una joven mujer manifestaba su ira. Se encontraban sus padres y ellos, solos en la cocina. Su madre había puesto un hechizo silenciador para evitar que sus hijos hicieran un escándalo cuando se enterasen de la terrible noticia que involucraba a la menor de los Weasley .

-Ginny...hija por favor..-

-Tu no me hables-

-Pero hija...-

-Tu eres el culpable de mi fatal futuro-

-Ginny, por favor no seas tan dramática-

- Que no sea tan dramática!...Mama, en un mes me tengo que casar con un tipo que es un maldito hijo de...! -

-Ginny, por favor! No te enseñamos ese vocabulario!-

-Madre lo que menos me importa en este momento es el vocabulario que utilizo. Ahora si me perdonan iré a llorar mis penas-

Ginny salió corriendo de la cocina, esquivando a todos los presentes en la sala contigua.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, encontró una sorpresa arriba de su cama. Era una carta de la persona que menos esperaba.

_No querida comadreja:_

_Te odio_

_Sinceramente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Pd: Espero que te pudras en el infierno 

Que directo! Pensó. Se recostó en la cama. No podía creer que tendría que casarse con la persona que le hizo la vida imposible mientras estaba estudiando en Hogwarts y lo que menos podía creer era la serenidad de sus padres. Por Dios es iba a casar con un Malfoy!

-Ginny!-grito alguien desde la puerta

-Largate!-

-Pero ...-

-Fuera!

Bueno iba a descargar la ira con la persona causante de su mal.

_odiado Malfoy:_

Deberías saber que prefiero pudrirme en el infierno 

_Antes que acercarme a cualquier cosa me recuerde a un platinado hurón _

_que debería ser disecado,_

_atte ,_

_yo_

_pd: Deberías estar lejos de los zoológicos haber si te enjaulan ...mmm pensándolo mejor espero que de mantengan en cautiverio._

Como se atrevía esa mocosa, ya se enredaría de quien era Draco Malfoy y lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Draco!-

-Si, madre, puedes pasar- escondió la carta

- Esta noche vienen los Weasley a cenar, espero que te comportes seriamente-dijo con reproche

así que la comadreja iría a su casa...eso iba a ser muy interesante...

-Por que esa sonrisa?-

-Eh...oh..nada, madre, solamente pensaba-dijo con mirada angelical- ...en la venganza ..-esa parte la susurro pero su madre lo escucho antes de salir de la habitación

-Draco Malfoy, esta noche te comportaras, te guste o no ..-

-Madre, ya soy demasiado grande para...-

-Puede ser que lo seas, pero sigues siendo mi hijo, y yo tu madre, y a mi también me gusta la venganza. Si llegas a hacer lo mas mínimo, sufrirás las consecuencias-

-No te tengo miedo-

-A mi no pero que tal a las historias cuando era niño, esas historias vergonzosas-

-No te atreverías-

-Ya me atreví, como crees que Pansy supo una ...-

-Fuiste tu!-

-La cena es a las 9, en punto- cerro la puerta con un golpe fuerte.

pd: Se que es un capitulo corto pero es una intro.

Actualizare pronto

Byes


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno aquí esta como prometí , actualize pronto . la verdad estoy disfrutando mucho escribir este fic , se me ocurren muchas ideas jeje

Los personajes y nombres relacionados con harry potter no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling

Este capitulo va dedicado a: Rosy, Dense, Morgana riddle, Hermy, marisakaiba, Cissy-Bella-Dolly, Princess witch, angel sin alas, LORA.D, karen, Pilika-LastHope, Meichen-Chan, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Mury Wesley, Klass2008, SARAMELISS

Muchas gracias a ustedes, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2: El siguiente paso

Quien osaba interrumpir ese hermoso sueño donde no había Malfoys y bodas, todo era paz y tranquilidad...

-Ginevra Wealey Abre la puerta-

La respuesta era fácil, su querida madre. Con dificultan agarro su varita de la mesa de luz y con un hechizo abrió la puerta. ¿Qué demonios hacia su madre vestida elegantemente?

-Ginny no estas lista?-

-Para que?-

-Hoy te dije que iríamos a cenar a la mansión de los Malfoy-

Mansión de los Malfoy?...ella no recordaba nada ..oh...si un momento algo de una cena a las nueve. Miro el reloj, 8:45...

-MALDICIÓN!-

se levanto rápidamente, fue al baño, se ducho, eligió un vestido negro, hizo un intento de peinado y bajo al salón, sus padres estaban esperándola, un poco molestos. Bueno, llegar cinco minutos tarde, no era nada comparable con toda una vida con Draco Malfoy, de eso si había que estar molesta.

Llegaron por medio de los polvos flu a una gran sala de estar. Narcisa Malfoy los estaba esperando con una fría sonrisa.

-Buenas Noches-

-Buenas noches-repitieron en coro los Weasleys

-Síganme, iremos a la sala con Lucius-

Caminaron por un largo pasillo cuyas paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de sus antepasados, todos rubios y piel pálida.

Narcisa abrió la puerta, Lucius estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón negro con una copa de vino en las manos.

Se levanto lentamente-Buenas noches- miro al grupo que acaba de llegar-Donde esta Draco?-

-Pensé que estaba contigo-respondió su esposa

-Ahora mismo iré a buscarlo-dijo fríamente

Draco se encontraba en su cama. No tenia la mínima intención de presentarse frente a la mocosa y las demás comadrejas. Mientras pensaba no muy delicados adjetivos para la joven Weasley , la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Un Lucius sin expresión entro y se situó frente a el.

-Baja, ya-

-No pienso hacerlo-

-Llegaron los Weasley-

-No quiero ver a esa mocosa!-

-...-Lucius pensaba que decir para que su caprichoso hijo baje

-No bajare-

-De acuerdo, no lo hagas- volvió a salir pero antes de cerrar la puerta completamente dijo- y deberías saber que no es mas una mocosa-

Sabia que este comentario dejaría picando de curiosidad a su hijo. Lo conocía muy bien, sabia que no aguantaría la curiosidad y que bajaría a ver como lucia la menor de los Weasley.

Estaba por descender cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse fuertemente, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios.

-Esta bien, padre, bajare. No me voy a esconder de la comadreja -

Apenas puso un pie en la sala, sintió la amenazadora mirada de la Weasley sobre el. Todos notaron la reacción de la joven dama y el ambiente se lleno de tensión.

-Buenas noches-dijo. Todos le respondieron menos Ginny que lo miro con furia.

-Ya que estamos todos, vayamos al comedor, hay tanto de que hablar-dijo Narcisa aliviando la situación.

Era una mesa larga. Se sentaron alrededor de una punta. Ginny y Draco se sentaron en la punta, Lucius y Narcisa estaban enfrentados a Molly y Arthur. Los costosos platos de porcelana se llenaron de comida. Un elfo domestico apareció con botellas de vino para que Lucius eligiera cual iban a beber esa noche.

Apenas empezaron a comer el ambiente se calmo. Los adultos empezaron a charlar. Al parecer habían olvidado sus antiguas diferencias. Ginny se pregunto si no se habían encontrado antes para solucionar sus discrepancias. Narcisa y Molly parecían entusiasmadas hablando de los preparativos. Arthur y Lucius hablan sobre fechas y la "feliz" pareja comía silenciosamente. Draco miraba de vez en cuando a Ginny temiendo que ella le clavara el tenedor o el cuchillo o algo así. Se dio cuenta que su padre tenia razón, la pequeña comadreja no era más pequeña y aunque le doliera el alma admitirlo era una bella mujer.

-...Y la semana que viene podríamos ir a ver anillos-dijo Narcisa

Draco se atraganto con el vino, escupió un poco de el y mancho a Ginny

-...-Ginny no dijo nada solamente miraba su vestido arruinado-Donde esta el baño-

quizás si se apuraba podría limpiar la mancha antes de que se secara.

-Yo te muestro- dijo Draco con una sonrisa como la que hace el grinch

Draco la guió hasta el baño de invitados. Ginny entro y para su sorpresa Draco entro con ella y cerro la puerta.

-Que demonios haces!-exclamo Ginny- Quítate-dijo tratando de acercarse al lavado

-No-

-Ahhgg...parece que ya se seco. Tu maldito hurón arruinaste mi vestido-dijo fríamente

- Ya te comprare otros ...-

Ginny intento salir pero Draco se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

-Tenemos que impedir el siguiente paso-

-La boda? Mira crees que acaso yo no hice nada, acribille de preguntas a mi padre y que crees! No hay forma de impedirla, asi que ya acostúmbrate a la idea de que yo sea tu esposa!-

-Al parecer tu si te hiciste la idea y te gusta, no?-dijo con una seductora sonrisa

-ahhgg! Por dios! –frunció el entrecejo

-Cálmate comadreja, yo me refiero al siguiente paso, no a la boda- dijo con malicia

-Que siguiente paso, Malfoy?- dijo con impaciencia

-No lo sabes?- el empezó a cercarse mas

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría-dijo ella con furia

-Bien... te mudaras conmigo, a Londres-dijo rápidamente

-...-

-Weasley?- movió su mano frente a sus ojos.

-...-

-Ya enserio!-

Ginny reacciono, agarro a Draco de la corbata y susurro

- es una broma, no?-Malfoy negó con la cabeza, ella tiro mas para que el quedase a su altura- Dime la verdad...es una broma , cierto?-

Puso sus manos sobre las de ella para que dejase de ahorcarlo con la corbata. La puerta del baño se abrió y Draco callo sobre Ginny quien callo al suelo.

-Los señores preguntan por su presencia, Joven amo, señor-

-Vete!-le grito al pobre elfo domestico-

-Quítate!- exigió Ginny. Al darse cuenta en que posición estaban se levanto rápidamente y luego le tendió la mano.

Se encontraron con Narcisa en medio del camino que iba a buscarlos

-Por que tradaron? El postre ya esta servido-

-Ni con magia se puede quitar la mancha del vestido de Weasley-

-Ohh..que pena-

-No se preocupe, señora Malfoy- al decir ese nombre le dio escalofríos, ella dentro de un tiempo iba a ser también señora Malfoy-

Al regresar sus padres le comunicaron la noticia que la había dicho Draco, pero con pequeño adelanto.

De regreso, en la Madriguera, sus hermanos(ya enterados de la noticia) la esperaban en la sala de estar. Mientras estaban en la Mansión Malfoy, ellos se encargaron de guardar las cosas de Ginny en cajas , esa misma noche se iría con Malfoy.

Ginny al ver su cuarto vació, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Ron la abrazo y se quedo con ella en silencio

-No quiero, Ron, no quiero irme-decía entre llantos

-Ginny, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas-la abrazo con mas fuerza

- Ginny ya es hora-dijo su padre

-Se que puedes soportarlo, gin, tu eres la mas fuerte de nosotros-le dijo al oído- patéale el trasero a Malfoy y demuéstrale de que es capaz Ginebra Weasley...

Ginny sonrió débilmente antes de entrar a la chimenea –Los quiero-

Draco la estaba esperando. Se entero con Ginny que esa noche se iría a vivir con el. Ya estaba mentalmente preparado pero nunca se lo espero tan pronto.

Ella apareció entre las llamas verdes de su chimenea.

- Te mostrare tu habitación-

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron el review

Hasta dentro de unos días


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Hoy tuve un día raro . ...paranoico diría yo jejej poss con todo esto de Bush (soy de argentina, capital federal) y la cumbre de las americas , están todos en alerta permanente como diría Moody , bueno el caso es que mañana no tengo clases por seguridad , amenazaron en mi barrio U.U fue un poco feo salimos del cole temprano ..va casi nos echan ...bueno pero tengo un día libre así que aproveche y termine el cap .

Espero que les guste

Byess

Pd: El titulo es de una canción de green day jeje la estaba escuchando y me pareció bueno , aviso nada que ver con la canción.

Ah y el nombre del fic bueno es también de una canción de simple plan jejeje

Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen , son de JKR

Capitulo 3: Welcome to paradise

El despertador sonó, abrió sus ojos. Primero se sintió perdida pero luego recordó donde estaba. Su cuarto era grande, tenia una gran cama para ella sola, un baño privado y una hermosa vista, desde su ventana se podía ver el Big Ben. El departamento de Malfoy no estaba nada mal, era grande, lujoso y estaba ubicado en una elegante zona de la ciudad.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue a duchar. Estaba disfrutando de una reconfortante ducha cuando sintió que un ice bear (n/a: no se como se escribe XD ) se derretía e su espalda. Escucho una risa a lo lejos.

-Malfoy-dijo frunciendo su entrecejo – Maldito hurón, ya veras

Salió de su habitación, dispuesta a conseguir la dulce venganza y a desayunar.

En la cocina se encontró con el. Estaba cómodamente sentado, tomando café y leyendo el diario.

-Buenos días, Weasley-dijo bajando el diario para verla

- Veo que amaneciste de buen humor –se sentó enfrente de el.

- Tu, no?- pregunto maliciosamente

- Mejor que nunca Malfoy- mirando el desayuno- Comerás eso?-señalo los panques

-No, quieres?- le acerco el plato

Ginny desconfió un poco pero los panques tenían una apariencia deliciosa, además ella no había comido en medio día.

-Tu los hiciste?- ella se sentó

-No, yo no cocino, tengo elfo domestico..mm..en realidad es de mis padres pero viene cocina, limpia...-dijo pensativo

-No tengo ganas de escuchar como esclavizas a tus sirvientes, Malfoy- estaba por comer un trozo pero sintió la penetrante mirada gris en ella- Que?

-Nada, nada-sonrisa picara

Ahora si empezó a comer. El sabor del panque era raro como si tuviera...

-SAL!-

El maldito rubio platinado le había puesto sal en su comida no conformándose con hacerle pasar la ducha mas fría que se había dado en su vida, por esta razón el tenia esa sonrisita de satisfacción. Ginny se levanto, se dirigió hacia Draco y le vertió el contenido de su vaso en la cabeza.

-Eres idiota!- dijo el mientras caía el jugo de naranja desde su pelo hasta su blanca camisa

-Te lo merecías! ...desde que te volví a ver, mi vida se ha convertido en una maldita pesadilla!-Estaban los dos parados enfrentándose. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Y tu crees, que fuiste bienvenida a mi vida?- la miro a los ojos.

-Obviamente no- Ginny se sintió incomoda bajo su mirada. Draco empezó a desabrocharse la camisa – Que..Que haces!- dijo escandalizada y poniéndose colorada al ver su torso desnudo.

-No tengo tiempo, accio camisa limpia!-una camisa llego hasta su mano, con un movimiento de varita limpio su pelo- Debo irme- salió de la cocina y se escucho la puerta de salida cerrarse.

Ginny trato de calmarse, realmente detestaba al rubio.

No podían ni siquiera tener un desayuno decente, como iban a vivir juntos ? Fue a su cuarto para acomodar sus pertenencias. Tantos recuerdos, algunos felices y otros dolorosos...El timbre sonó, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amiga

-Herms!-la abrazo-Como llegaste?

-Bien, tu madre me explico como venir- paso- Vaya! Es un bello departamento.

-Lastima que la red flu esta conectada con la casa de los Malfoys, si no hubieras hecho mucho más rápido- Ginny cerro la puerta

-Malfoy esta?- pregunto con temor mientras se dirigían a la habitación

-No por suerte salió- se escucho un maullido- Trajiste a crooksanks?

Hermione lo saco del bolso (n/a: me refiero a los bolsos que son para transportar animales jeje)

-No quería quedarse solo- dijo mientras miraba al gato-Espero que Malfoy no sea alérgico a los gatos-

- Pues no lo es, estuvo con Pansy –dijo Ginny con maldad

-Estabas llorando?-pregunto preocupada Hermione

-eh... no, solo recordaba- dijo con una débil sonrisa

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Ginny. Hermione se asombro con la cantidad de ropa que tenia la pelirroja. Arriba de la cama, entre una pila de ropa, se hallaba una foto con dos personas abrazadas sonriendo. Comprendió por que su amiga estaba melancólica

-Gin, todavía no lo has olvidado?-

-Pensé que si...pero ahora con todo esto de Malfoy...-hizo una pausa-Sabes siempre pensé que iba vivir con el lo que estoy viviendo con Malfoy...-sus lagrimas caían

-Ginny...-

-Yo lo amaba...encima yo..-el llanto no la dejaba terminar, Hermione la abrazo.

Un ruido interrumpió a las amigas.

-Crooksanks! No esta!-dijo Hermione.

Ginny salió al pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy estaba entornada. Entro y Hermione la siguió. La habitación de Malfoy era...simple, demasiado simple.

-No es muy minimalista?-comento Ginny observando las paredes blancas y los muebles negros.

-mmm..creo que si...oh creo que esta ahí dentro-Hermione señalo el armario.

La pelirroja se acerco y abrió la puerta

-Ahh!-grito Ginny

-Que sucede?- se alarmo Hermione

-Mira su vestidor, tiene mas ropa que yo!-

-No creo que haya alguien que tenga mas ropa que tu- Hermi fue a curiosear

El vestidor de Malfoy, tenia de ambos lados camisas formales, remeras, pantalones, camperas, sacos, túnicas y al final un espejo de cuerpo entero (N/a: como los vestidores que muestran en crips :p)

-Esto es realmente ...raro?-intento decir Gin

-Por?

-No lo ves, este tipo se debe mirar al espejo mas que nosotras, además mira toda la ropa que tiene-

-No creo que tu seas la indicada para decir eso...Ahí esta, ven crooksanks...gatito malo no debes escaparte...-su voz se fue perdiendo mientras se iba

Ginny recogió del suelo las cosas que el felino había tirado. Entre ellas encontró la llave de su venganza. Sonrió.

Las chicas ya habían terminado y estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa pizza familiar que habían pedido.

- Y como esta Malfoy?-

-Tan bueno como siempre- dijo sin pensar, recordando la escena de la mañana

-Que dijiste?- Hermione había escuchado bien?

-mmm...ah...dije que esta tan malo como siempre- corrigió

-Es difícil vivir con el?-

-Herms menos 24 horas han pasado y ya lo quiero matar-

-Que te hizo?

- Nada, importante-

-Crooksanks, no!- el gato trato de escaparse del regazo de su dueña

- Herms?-

-Si?-

-Tengo ganas de ir a hacer compras, puedes hoy?-

-No, lo siento, quede con Ron y Harry esta tarde, quizás otro día –

-De acuerdo- Ginny

Después que Hermione se fuera, Ginny no sabia que hacer. Se sentía una intrusa en ese lugar. Luego de pasearse por el departamento unos segundos, decidió terminar de leer su libro, uno de Ágata Christie. Se recostó en el sofá de la sala de estar. Lentamente se quedo dormida.

-Donde mierda esta!-

Ese grito despertó a la pelirroja. Fue hasta la fuente del ruido. Draco estaba abriendo cajones, sacando camperas, sacos...su habitación antes ordenada, era todo un caos.

Ginny se quedo en el marco de la puerta. Ya sabia que era lo que el hurón buscaba.

-Que miras!- dijo mirando con enojo a la pelirroja, su pelo rubio estaba despeinado.

-...-Ginny no contesto solo sonrió

Draco le dio la espalda.

-Buscabas esto?-Ginny le mostró su tarjeta de crédito, Draco se volteo

-Donde..? si- extendió la mano para que se la alcanzase

-mm...No- Ginny volvió a guardar la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su jean-No has sido muy amigable conmigo, creo que no te la mereces-

-Que demonios dices Weasley!- Acercándose

-Lo que escuchaste. No te la daré-

- Si no me das la tarjeta, yo la buscare-

-No-

-Tu te lo buscaste- se arrimo mas a ella pero Gin fue rápida y salió corriendo a su habitación que estaba enfrente de la de Draco. La persiguió, solo los separaba la cama

-Ven!-

-No!-

Draco salto sobre la cama y atrapo a Ginny por la cintura, estaba por meter su mano en el bolsillo (n/a: jeje que atrevido O.o) cuando una mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo

-Te daré la tarjeta pero con una condición –

-Que condición?- todavía en esa especie de abrazo

-Que me compres un vestido- Ginny levanto su vista para mirarlo a los ojos

-Estas drogada?-

- Tu me lo prometiste, recuerdas, ayer?-

- De acuerdo- respondió Draco haciendo memoria

Fin del cap jeje no se si me quedo algo denso :s , estoy tratando de crear atracción entre ellos pero es difícil por que se odian XD o se odiaban?

Respuesta a Reviews 

**SaraMeliss**: Hola! Jeje yo tambien me quedo hasta tarde ;) pues esto no sera de esos fics como tu dices , yo no lo soportaría jeje

**Mury Wesley**: Hola! Espero que este cap tambien te guste

**Catita**: Hola! Aquí esta el cap, voy hacer todo lo posible para actualizar seguido jeje

**Lora. D: **Hola! Me encanta que te encante jeje espero que te guste

**Leodyn**: Hola! Si se sabrá lo de la apuesta, tengo planeado hacer una reunión familiar completa para explicarlo

**Princess witch:** Holas, si subi el anterior cap muy rapido es que ya lo tenia casi termiando jejeje este me costo un poco mas. Si tuve hacer que se mudaran rápido juntos, no lo pude resistir jeje y si va a ver algunos problemitas jeje

**Pilika-LastHope**:Bueno aquí tienes el siguiente cap espero que te agrade

**Rosy:** Hols! So yo también creo que lo de " odiarse" le agrega algo a la relación , como tu dices el fuego, espero que te guste el cap

**Denisse**: Hola, si pobre ginny jeje la verdad tiene poca paciencia

**Mariana**: Hola! Que bien que te gusto el fic , pues bien lo de la apuesta ya se viene , tengo planeada otra cena familiar con toda la familia Weasley ;)

**Anzu Black:** Hola , pues ellos ya terminaron Hogwarts, tienen 22 y 21

**Eri mond licht**: Holas! Me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic , si a mi también me pareció corto el cap anterior pero bueno este es mas largo jeje espero que te guste


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Sii tarde mas en actualizar ¬¬ pero la culpa es del colegio muchas pruebas

Bien este cap si es mas largo.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review

Espero que les guste el cap

N/A:lo mismo de siempre, los personajes y nombres, relacionados con Harry Potter no son mios, son de JKR

**Capitulo 4: te gusta la venganza, no Weasley?**

Draco nunca se imagino que ir de comprar podía ser tan tedioso. Primero con su padre

Flash Back

Estaban en el centro de Londres muggle dos hombres rubios, uno de ellos, el mas joven, esetaba protestando y parecía muy molesto.

-Me has tenido caminando por mas de dos horas-

-Serán dos horas que no desperdiciaste, haces ejercicio y resuelves lo de la Weasley

-No entiendo - protestaba Draco

-Veras, todas las mujeres adoran los diamantes, en conclusión harán que Weasley te odie menos-dijo su padre entrando a una joyería muy conocida

-Solo creo que le agraden si están en mi tumba- Draco entro tras el

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto una joven vendedora

-Si , si estamos buscando algo apropiado para un regalo- dijo Lucius- Que sea simple pero elegante-

-Que les parece...mmm...Estos zarcillos?-La joven mostró unos hermosos aros que eran una flor de pequeños diamantes

-No-Draco hablo y Lucius lo miro – No ella creo que le gusta el cabello suelto, no se le verían-este comentario fue inconsciente-

-Entonces este brazalete podría gustarle-La vendedora se lo alcanzo a Lucius

Mientras Lucius examinaba el brazalete plateado, Draco observaba los mostradores

-Padre! Creo que encontré algo adecuado -

Era una gargantilla plateada que tenia un colgante en forma de

-Bien, lo llevaremos- dijo Lucius. Fueron hasta la caja, Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso pues no encontraba en ningun lugar si tarjeta

-Que Sucede, Draco?- pregunto

-No encuentro mi tarjeta-seguía revisando sus bolsillo

-Ahg...pagare yo-lo salvo su padre-

Fin Flash Back

Ahora estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla materialista: Ginevra Weasley

Hacia tres horas que habían salido del departamento y la comadreja no se conformaba con ningún vestido. Todos los vestidos, para Draco, eran iguales por que todos eran negros. El estaba desparramado en un sillon que había en el negocio de ropa y Ginny iba y volvía con ropa.

-Ya te decidiste?-pregunto ya hastiado

-No, encontré otro así que no se- volvió al probador

-demonios- suspiro

Ginny se miraba en el espejo

-Te gustan todos?-una voz la asusto

-Si-respondió automaticamente

-Bien, te comprare todos, ya no aguanto mas-dijo Malfoy

Estaban saliendo del negocio (estaban en un shopping muggle) Draco iba muy cargado llevando las bolsas de Ginny, cuando se cruzaron con ..

-Vaya, vaya, vaya si el famoso trío de oro- comento Draco

-Ginny..-murmuro Harry , la verdad estaba muy sorprendido por que ver su antigua novia con su enemigo de compras

- Malfoy-dijo fríamente Ron- Que hacen aquí?

-Acaso no lo ves?...estamos de compras-respondió Draco moviendo las bolsas-Bien debemos irnos, espero verlos dentro de mucho, mejor dicho, nunca-

Mientras iban en camino al garaje a buscar el auto de Draco, pasaron al lado de un grupo de mujeres que murmuraban.

-Que linda pareja que hacen!-

-Se ven tan bien juntos- dijo una mujer con un horripilante

Draco y Ginny se miraron

-No hables-lo corto Ginny, Draco estaba a punto de hacer un comentario

-Pero..-Draco tenia un sonrisa picarona

-Nada- Ginny le respondió muy molesta

Llegaron al auto. Malfoy tenia un auto digno para un Malfoy: Era un audi negro de dos puertas, muy lujoso y por supuesto, costoso.

-Weasley?-pregunto Draco, cuando ya estaban en la calle.

-Quieres que cambie de estación?- Pregunto Ginny, la música era otra cosa que no tenían en común

-Ehh...no...este tengo que decirte algo- manejando con concentración

-si?-respondió impaciente

-MijefequierequevayamosaNuevaYork-

-A ver si te entendí bien, tu jefe quiere que vayamos a Nueva York?-Draco asintió-Los dos...juntos?- el semáforo cambio a verde dándoles el paso.

-Maldición! Muévete idiota!-grito Draco a un conductor que no arrancaba- Si, el piensa que de verdad estamos comprometidos, que nos queremos y toda esa sarta de cursilerías-

-ahh...y tengo que ir?-

-Dice que será como nuestra luna de miel y que lo disfrutaremos-dijo Draco con cara de asco-

-No me agrada la idea, ve tu solo-

-Ja! Crees que yo no pensé en eso-

-No sabia que tu pensabas-

-Muy graciosa...yo le dije que iríamos, ya saco los pasajes –

-Bueno no vayas-

-Que! -

-Consíguete a otra que vaya contigo-

-El te conoce-

-Como?-

- Una amiga tuya es secretaria de el, le mostró una foto de ustedes juntas-

-Quien?

-Una tal Luna Lovegood-

-La voy a matar-

-Deberías-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes que el rubio volviera a hablar.

- Senti cierta tensión entre tu y Potter-

-Como no, si me vio contigo-

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Yo era su novia-

-Eso ya lo se, lo fuiste en Hogwarts-

-Lo fui hasta hace poco-

-Y?-

-Y, que?-

-Por que dejaste de serlo?-

-Por la reaparición de la Chang-

-La de Hogwarts?-

-Exacto-

-Ahora entiendo, el te dejo por esa belleza-

-...-

-Di algo-

-Que quieres que diga? Que lo que dijiste es cierto?-

-mmm...bueno, si, el te dejo por ella-

-Esta bien! Si tienes razón, contento?-

-Bueno, la verdad no me interesan tus conflictos amorosos pero realmente valió la pena ver la cara Potter al vernos-

- Creo que si...-dijo Ginny con una débil sonrisa

-ahh! Así que a la pequeña comadreja le gusto el sabor de la venganza-

- Si y mucho más si puedo conseguir algo mas-

- y que piensas hacer con tanta ropa nueva?-

-No lo se, la verdad lo hice para molestarte-

-Que!-

-Bueno...me gustaban todos pero ya había elegido un vestido-

-Me hiciste perder el tiempo, además de dinero, por algo que no querías-dijo fríamente

-No, yo los quería pero no los necesitaba que es diferente-

-De todas formas...-

-De acuerdo! Esta bien no fue mi plan principal, pero termino bastante bien-

Sumidos en la conversación, no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino tan rápido. Ginny bajo las bolsas y subieron por el ascensor.

-No creas que esto queda así- amenazo Draco cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerro

-Si, tienes razón, necesito zapatos que combinen-Ginny apretó el botón para el piso n7

-Enserio, Weasley – la miro serio

-Y con que piensas asustarme?-Ella lo miro a los ojos

No sabían por que lo hacían, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que les estaba sucediendo. Con cada parpadeo, se acercaban mas. Si Ginny hubiera sido mas alta o Draco mas bajo, sus narices habrían chocado.

-Piso siete-el ascensor se detuvo (n/a: Nunca subieron a esos elevadores que dicen el piso?O.o)

La magia se rompió, salieron del estado de ensoñación, volvieron a la realidad.

-Iras conmigo a Nueva York-

Draco se alejo rápidamente de ella, salió del ascensor y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su departamento. Ginny tuvo que cerrar la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos ceno, comieron un sándwich o algo rápido para no verse por que luego de esa extraña situación por la que pasaron. Se encerraron en sus habitaciones.

Ginny se sintió muy incomoda, los ojos de Draco la taladraban, pero aun así no pudo moverse, eran como un imán, la hipnotizaban. Y Draco no podía dejar de verla, simplemente por querer averiguar que era lo que esa cabezita roja pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente ...

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada, miro su despertador.

-8:30...-volvio a cerrar sus ojos.-8:30!

Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente. Hace media hora tendría que haber llegado a su trabajo en el ministerio. Salió del edificio y subió a un taxi. Llego corriendo hasta su piso. Ella trabaja en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos

-Llegaste muy tarde- dijo su jefe

-Lo se, lo lamento, me quede dormida, no volverá a pasar-

-Eso espero. Bien, quiero que analices esto-le dio una carpeta- Es para la liga de Quiddicht, estas son las preliminares del campeonato -

-oh..bien ahora las veo-

-Quiero que el equipo de Inglaterra, llegue bien esta vez a Estados Unidos y no se pierda como la ultima-

Ginny se sentó en su escritorio, al poco tiempo apareció su amiga Caroline que había estudiado con ella en Hogwarts

-Ginny, je no te vi llegar-

-Recién llego-

-oh..Tuviste problemas?-

-Sabes lo que cuesta conseguir un taxi?-

-Por que no le pediste a Malfoy que te trajera?-

-No estaba, ya se había ido, además dudo que lo hiciera- Ginny frunció el entrecejo

-Pero ayer te llevo de compras, yo los vi-

-bahh...no le quedaba otra-

-Que le hiciste?-pregunto muy curiosa Caroline

-mmm...nada-dijo con cara de ángel Ginny

- Vamos, dime-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y apareció Marcus Stevenson, en otras palabras el jefe.

-Spencer-se dirigió a Caroline-Necesito hablar a solas con Weasley

-De acuerdo, luego me cuentas en el almuerzo-se despidió

-Tengo que pedirte un favor- Marcus se sentó

-Dime-Sonrió Ginny

-He oído que conoces a Draco Malfoy-

-ehh..si...que tiene que ver el?-

-Bien, el es uno de los accionistas de Broomstick (n/a: supuestamente es escoba en ingles, no tengo diccionario al alcance U.U) y bueno quería saber si ellos pueden ser el sponsor en el próximo partido, todavía no consigo cita con los dueños -

- Veré que puedo hacer –

-Sé que tu lo puedes convencer-

-ok-

-Quiero la respuesta a la tarde, ok?- su jefe salió y ella rompió el lápiz que tenia en la mano

-Genial-se lamento

Al mediodía en el descanso de Draco

-Draco?-lo llamo Blaise Zabinni

-Que sucede?-interrumpió su almuerzo

-Hay una pelirroja que te busca, Charlotte la mando a tu oficina-Draco se levanto-Apropósito, esta muy buena- le guiño un ojo

Draco dejo su pasta a medio terminar y fue hasta su oficina preguntándose que hacia la Weasley en su lugar de trabajo, por que sabia que era ella, el no conocía a otra pelirroja.

-Weasley, no puedes vivir sin mí, eh?-dijo entrando. Ginny solamente sonrió

-Tengo que pedirte algo-

-Que es?-Draco levanto la ceja izquierda

Ella le contó lo que su jefe le había pedido

-Ah...y por que crees que yo te ayudaría?-

-Vamos que te cuesta, no es nada-

-Yo no hago actos de caridad, si no recibo nada a cambio-se apoyo en el escritorio

-ahgg...que quieres?-

-Que le pidas a tu jefe una semana libre- tomo unos papeles del escritorio y se los dio a Ginny- El miércoles nos vamos, así que ve haciendo tus valijas.

Fin del cap

Respuesta a reviews

**Mury Wesley** Hola! Como estas? Espero que te encuentres bien, je por suerte aquí ya se calmo la situación, bus ya se fue . Espero que te guste el cap

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, este cap es un poquitin mas largo. Y si Draco es malcriaducho, es parte de su encanto XD jeje .Espero que te guste

**Leodyn: **Hola! Bueno aquí tienes el cap, que lo disfrutes

**SaraMeliss:** Hola! Bueno poco a poco hay accion D/G, el proximo cap es en la ciudad que nunca duerme, asi que algo va a pasar XD

**Elemmire**: Hola! Espero que te guste este cap

A**ngel snape granger: **Hola! Quien no puede querer a malfoy? .

**Princess witch** : Hola! Ginny siguio tu consejo jeje termino con mas de un vestido XD, espero que te guste el cap

**Margara**: Hola! Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el cap espero que te guste

**Eri mond licht :** Hola! Sii Ginny es lista termino con varios vestidos jeje espero que te guste el cap

**Sakupotter:**Hola! Si yo también si fuera Draco me mudaría con el jeje, espero que te guste el cap

**LORA. D**: Hola! jeje Ginny's rules jeje, pues ella impondrá sus normas de a poco.

**Mariana:** Hola! este cap es un poco mas largo jeje espero que te guste

**I love Weasley's and Merodeado : **Hola! Jeje ni yo me los imagino casados tan pronto jeje tendran que acostumbrarse a convivir jeje

**Catita :** Hola! aquí tienes el cap jeje


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! ayer vi HP y el caloz de fuego . me gusto, aunque no se me parecio un poco rara la peli comparada con las otras, quiza por que le quitaron muchas parte pero me gusto jejeje

Perdón por la tardanza , aquí esta el cap. Ya estan en new york

Espero que les guste.

Los personajes y nombre no son míos, son de JKR

Capitulo 5: 7 días, 6 noches (primera parte)

En el aeropuerto de Heathrow, entre una gran multitud de gente caminando hacia varias direcciones, dos personas destacaban, mas bien su pelea por que la gente se daba vuelta para verlos.

-podemos dejar de correr?- pregunto una cansada pelirroja tratando de seguirle el paso a su acompañante

-No-respondió el fríamente

-Bueno, entonces espérame que voy al baño-

-no hay tiempo para eso-

- habría si no te hubieras quedado dormido- reprocho Ginny

-Es tu es tu culpa- reclamo Draco

-Mi, culpa?- Ginny estaba indignada

-Si, Weasley- contesto si fuera lo mas obvio

-Explicate!- le exigió

-Si me hubieras levantado temprano...-

-Ja! Ahora soy tu niñera!-

-Que miran!- grito Draco hacia un grupo de personas que los miraban

Estuvieron por unos cinco minutos sin dirigirse la palabra. Ginny corría detrás de Draco. Ella sospechaba que cada vez que se acercaba mas, el aumentaba la velocidad.

Llegaron al mostrador que les correspondía.

-Buenos días- dijo una empleada de british Airways

-Buenos días-respondieron al unísono y entregaron sus pasajes

-Tuvieron suerte, el vuelo se retraso, así que tiene una hora antes de abordar-

-Buenísimo-dijo Ginny

- Sus asientos, son A3 y B3 clase bussiness , estos son sus pases de abordaje, el embarque es en la puerta 18, tienen que estar allí antes de las 10:30- la muchacha decía mientras miraba el monitor de su computadora – Estas son sus maletas?-

-Si-Draco subió el equipaje de ambos a la balanza

-Siempre estuvieron con ustedes? –

-Si-

-Ustedes las armaron?-

-Si-

-Llevan algún elemento cortante?-

-No-

-Perfecto-

Pasaron la seguridad sin problemas, se dirigieron hasta la su terminal. Draco se sentó y apoyo sus piernas en una mesita dispuesto a recuperar horas de sueño. Ginny fue hasta el baño y luego llamo a Hermione para despedirse de ella.

-Hola!-

-Ginny?-

-ehh...Harry?-

- Si soy yo...Quitate-se escuchaba a lo lejos

-espera que te pongo en micrófono (n/a: manos libres)-se escucho la voz de Hermione-Hola!

- Están los tres juntos?-pregunto Ginny

-Si...tomamos el almuerzo antes , para hablar contigo-explico Harry

- Y ya suben al avión?- Hermione

-No, todavía no-

-Oye, tráenos algo de regalo-esta vez fue Ron

- Jeje...vere...se me esta cortando el crédito-

- Oh!...bien...que te vaya bien- se despido Harry

-Llámanos cuando llegues- pidió Hermione

- Y no mates a Malfoy...podría ser muy sospechoso- fue Ron

-Adiós- Ginny corto el teléfono

La pelirroja volvió con Malfoy que había abandonado la idea de dormir y ahora estaba leyendo su libro...un momento.. SU libro!

-Que piensas que haces?-le quito el libro de Ágata Christie que ella tenia

-Leo- se puso de pie-Damelo

-Es mi libro-

-No, no lo es, es mío- Draco lo recupero

- Que es mío!-protesto la pelirroja

-Abre tu bolso y fíjate- dijo Draco. Ginny le hizo caso y puso el bolso de mano en una silla , lo abrió y ahí estaba su libro- Como..

-Nunca pensaste que a la editorial se le haya ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer copias- Dijo el rubio mordazmente

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos de su ultima pelea y Draco se estaba impacientando pues Ginny se había puesto a leer pero pasaba las hojas con nerviosismo.

-Que te pasa?-

-Estoy aburrida-

- Y que quieres que haga?-

- Nada-

-No molestes entonces-

De repente Ginny se levanto, asustando a Malfoy y fue a comprarse una revista muggle

Cuando volvió el rubio la miro con curiosidad

-Que?- le pregunto ella.

El señalo su blusa.

-No comprendo-

Draco sonrió y volvió a señalar la blusa . Ginny bajo su cabeza y descubrió que dos botones se le habían desabrochado y esto provocaba que su blusa tuviera un escote pronunciado

-Idiota-Respondió ella sentándose

Permanecieron callados hasta que los pasajeros de ese vuelo fueron llamados.

Fue un vuelo tranquilo de 5 horas. Ginny se sentó al lado de la ventanilla a pesar de Draco. Ella termino de leer su revista y el aprovecho y durmió.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto JFK a tiempo , sin ninguna demora

-De que te ríes?-pregunto el irritado cuando estaban bajando del avión

-Deberías usar una gorra- y señalo su cabeza.

Draco le dijo que le esperada y fue al baño. Al verse al espejo noto que tenia el pelo muy despeinado, al estilo Potter. Mojo su pelo para tratar de peinarlo.

-Genial-se dijo mirando su reflejo. Ahora su pelo estaba (n/a: vieron la tercer peli? Pues es ese peinado) cubriéndole la frente

Fueron a retirar su equipaje, lo encontraron enseguida fueron uno de los primeros en se bajados del avión. Pasaron por la aduana, tardaron un poco. Luego fueron a la entrada, había un hombre esperándolos con un cartel que decía: Malfoy.

El jefe de Draco les envió una limusina para buscarlos. Se dirigieron a famoso hotel Plaza enfrente del central Park. Tenían una habitación reservada para ellos en el piso 5.

Era una habitación realmente preciosa con vista al parque pero con un pequeño defecto.

-Hay una sola cama-dijo Ginny una vez que el botones se fue

-Crees que soy ciego? Ya me di cuenta-le respondió Draco

-No, creo que no sabes contar-Draco se recostó sobre la cama-No pienso dormir contigo-

-Duerme en el piso-

-Cambiemos de habitación, una con dos camas-sugirió ella

-Weasley, yo no reserve esta habitación, ni siquiera la pago yo, esto es culpa de mi jefe-la miro de arriba abajo – Créeme la idea de dormir contigo me provoca nauseas-

Ginny no le respondió simplemente le tiro el bolso que llevaba en la mano

-Ay!-se quejo el –Serás bestia

-Si lo soy Draquito , y si quieres seguir vivo luego de esta noche , te recomiendo que duermas con un ojo abierto- dijo con una sonrisa acostándose a su lado

-Hablando de esta noche-dijo con aire seductor volteándose para verla

-que?-pregunto la pelirroja con temor cuando el empezó a acariciar su cabello

-Me tienes miedo Weasley?- quizo jugar con ella al notar su miedo pregunto acercándose mas a Ginny

-Por supuesto que no Malfoy-respondió ella con seguridad, se pego a literalmente a Malfoy comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su flequillo- Y tu me tienes miedo?- sonrio sensualmente .

Draco simplemente no podía contestar, estaba hipnotizado por los labios de la pelirroja y quería besarlos, la poco distancia que había entre ellos se corto. Estaba por posar sus labios sobre los de ella cuando...

-Que me ibas a decir?-recordó Ginny

-Eh?...-pregunto confundido-

-Me estabas por decir algo-contesto Ginny como si nada hubiera pasado

-Ahh...si, hoy es el cóctel de bienvenida, obviamente tenemos que asistir-

Ginny se puso como loca, Draco le había comentado lo del coctel tarde sin dejarle el suficiente tiempo para prepararse. Asi que el que eligió el vestido fue Malfoy por que ella no sabia que ponerse, el agarro al azar el primer vestido que encontró.

Draco estaba impacientándose, hacia 10 minutos que tendrían que haber bajado al salón y todavía Ginny estaba encerrada en el baño.

-Apúrate quieres!-grito el

-Acaso no quieres que este hermosa-le contesto

-No necesitas tiempo para serlo-Respondió el sin paciencia

-Acaso eso fue un cumplido?-Ginny abrió la puerta

Draco la vio y se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía decir nada. Ella estaba hermosa. Vestía uno de los vestidos que el había comprado. Era negro y corto por las rodillas no tenia escote pero la espalda era descubierta. El pelo lo tenia arreglado con un rodete del que caían bucles. Ginny tampoco pudo decir nada por que el rubio se veía espectacular. Tenia un traje negro que hacia resaltar mas su pelo platinado y sus ojos grises.

Los dos sonrieron. Draco le ofreció el brazo y ella acepto.

-Creo que debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres-dijo Draco antes de salir- y fingir que nos queremos-

-Supongo que si-

Salieron de la habitación, caminaron hasta el ascensor y entraron. El cóctel era en el primer piso en uno de los salones del hotel. Cuando llegaron, había mucha gente, mas bien magos.

Ginny se agarro con mas fuerza del brazo de Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- la animo

-Ahh Draco!-grito un mago de unos 30 años acompañado de una mujer- No te encontraba-

-Buenas Anthony- estrecho su mano

-Ella debe ser la famosa Ginebra Weasley, Anthony Sablock-

- Un placer-sonrió ella

-Ella es mi esposa Christine, ya conoces a Draco, Ginebra es su prometida- explico Anthony

-Encantada-dijo Christine

Estuvieron hablando por casi una hora hasta que llegaron al tema incomodo.

-Cuando se casan?-pregunto Christine. Ginny miro a Draco que se había atragantado

-Oh...bien...tenemos pensado..en-Ginny no sabia que decir dado que nunca habian hablado de eso-

-casarnos en unos meses- termino Draco-Voy a buscar algo para beber, Gin, amor, quieres algo?- Ella sintió un escalofrió cuando Draco la llamo amor

-Un poco de agua estaría bien-

-El te tenia bien escondida-comenzo Anthony- nos contó sobre ti hace algunos días

-Hace cuanto se conocen?-

-Nos conocemos desde Hogwarts-

-que lindo, son novios desde chicos- comento Christine

-Si digamos que si-

-Yo conozco a tu padre, algunas veces hable con el, excelente persona – Draco volvio

-Gin-le tendió un vaso

-Gracias-

-Quieres bailar?- pregunto Anthony a su esposa y fueron a la pista de baile dejando a Ginny y Draco solos.

-Esto no es agua-dijo Ginny cuando termino de beber

-Je...bueno por lo menos te traje algo-trato de defenderse

-Que bueno que eres querido-

- Bien...quieres...que se yo...bailar...somos los únicos que no lo hacen-

Estaban en la pista de baile. Draco no sabia por donde agarrar a Ginny y ella tampoco. Estaban incómodos. Los demás los miraban, una música lenta empezó a sonar.

-Pon tus manos en mi cintura-dijo Ginny y ella rodeo el cuello de Draco con sus manos

Ginny sentía el aliento de Draco en su cuello, eso la ponía nerviosa, y Draco estaba incomodo al sentir la espalda desnuda de Ginny.

Cada vez que un mozo que pasaba ellos pedían una copa de lo que sea, al parecer esto le facilitaba a disminuir la tensión que había entre ellos dos y comportarse como una pareja de enamorados.

-Bueno Draco, mañana te espero en la entrada del hotel a las 10, espero que podamos cerrar el trato, asi tenemos mas días de vacaciones-se despidió Anthony

-De acuerdo Anthony, adios Christine-dijo Draco

-Adios- se despidió Ginny

Entraron al ascensor, cuando se cerraron las puertas, Draco abrazo a Ginny por la cintura.

-Que haces?-intento soltarse Ginny

-Te abrazo-susurro el en su oído.

-Lo que te tomaste te hizo mal, estas borracho-su aliento tenia olor a alcohol

-No, Weasley, tu me haces mal- empezó a besar su cuello

Ginny no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, Malfoy la estaba besando y lo peor, le gustaba, Harry nunca la había besado así, con deseo.

-Malfoy?-le pregunto cuando llegaron a su piso

-Si?-

-Ya llegamos-

Ginny abrió la puerta y Draco la llevo hasta la cama

Ella entendió la intención que tenia el rubio e hizo lo posible para frenarlo.

-No, Draco-le dijo cuando estaban en la cama

-Que sucede?-

-Tu lo prometiste-invento Ginny para escapar de la inoportuna situación

-Que cosa?-

-Ehh...esperar, hasta estar casados, me lo prometiste, recuerdas?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-...oh...bueno...si te hace sentir mejor...vayamos adormir- Draco sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

Fin del cap.

No he tenido tiempo para responder los reviews por que quería subir el cap lo antes posible. Muchas gracias los que lo dejaron.

Espero que les haya gustado

Dark-sly


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA! estoy muy feliz asi que estoy inspirada para escribir. El 30 fue mi fiesta de egresados, el baile fue a la 1 am del 1/12, mucho pogo, muchos golpes, mucho punchi-punchi XD muchas hadas (nos disfrazamos de hadas O.O) jeje, que se yo estoy con muchos ánimos. Así que aquí esta el cap.

Capitulo 6: 7 dias, 6 noches segunda parte

Draco estaba desparramado en la cama, con el pijama puesto al revés, su pelo estaba revuelto.

-Despiértate-dijo alguien suavemente a su oído

-mmm...no quiero- cerro sus ojos con fuerza

-Despiértate- sintió una mano en su espalda- ya es tarde

-mmm...noo!- grito

-Que te despiertes!-alguien le quito la almohada y su cabeza choco con el colchón

-Agg! Eso duele-Draco se incorporo-Siempre eres así, tan delicada?

- Si mi querido huroncito-dijo Ginny con maldad, ella ya estaba vestida y arreglada para salir

- Me duele la cabeza- se masajeo su cabeza con sus dedos

-Tomaste mucho ayer, estabas borracho- dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado

- crees que Anthony se dio cuenta?-pregunto preocupado

- No lo se, creo que no-

-Que tienes ahí?-señalo su cuello

-En donde?-pregunto Ginny

-En tu cuello –

-Yo no tengo nada- tapo su cuello con sus manos

-Ven y mírate al espejo- se levanto y llevo a Ginny al espejo del baño.

Ella se vio con detenimiento, en su cuello tenia un moretón

-Ohh...no es nada-Ginny trato de ocultarlo con su pelo

-Que es?-Draco corrió su pelo-Tienes un moretón...con quien estuviste?-

-No estuve con nadie!-protesto Ginny

-Claro que si! Si no quien te lo hizo, tu sola, no lo creo- respondió Draco enojado

-Te estoy diciendo que no estuve con nadie-Ginny salió del baño

-Estuviste con alguien Weasley? Con quien? Dímelo no me enojare –Draco la siguió- Con Blaise?

-Zabinni? El esta aquí?-pregunto Ginny

-Ahh! Estuviste con el entonces, a Zabinni siempre le gustaste-concluyo Draco

-Te estoy diciendo que no estuve con nadie!-Ginny lo miro a los ojos

-A no? Entonces eso apareció por el arte de la magia?-

-Mas bien por el arte del alcohol- Ginny se acerco a el y levanto la cabeza hasta estar a la altura de Draco- Quieres saber quien fue?

-A si que estuviste con alguien? Ni siquiera estamos casados y ya me eres infiel- Draco entrecerró sus ojos- Eres una cualquiera Weasley, una maldita perra-Ginny le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda

- Fuiste tu- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella se encerró en el baño

O sea que su sueño no fue un sueño, sucedió de verdad. Beso a la Weasley y casi...casi se acosto con ella? Casi? ...o realmente paso? La noche anterior la pelirroja esta hermosa, atractiva, y si lo admitía, se sentía atraído por ella quizás fue por eso más difícil estar con ella, sin que ella notase su atracción. Tal vez lo que mas le gusto de anoche fue que no se pelearon, si no que se comportaban normales, se trataban bien. Ahora la comadreja estaba llorando en el baño por su culpa .

Ese maldito rubio, encima que la beso y todo lo demás, la insulta por algo que le comenzó y que ella termino, y si hubieran llegado mas lejos, que habría pasado? Por que ella había tomado pero no lo suficiente para emborracharse, que hubiera pasado si ella estaba ebria y no lo detenía?

-Abre la puerta!- escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-No- contesto ella

-Tenemos que hablar, abre la puerta- insistió el rubio

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Malfoy-

-Insisto, debemos hablar-

-No quiero!-

- Ginebra abre la puerta, por favor-

Ginny abrió la puerta, no pudo resistirse al escuchar su nombre desde los labios del rubio

Draco se encontró con una pelirroja con ojos hinchados y la cara manchada por el delineador corrido.

-Que?- pregunto ella

-Que sucedió ayer?- pregunto Draco seriamente

-Nada mas de lo que tu ya sabes-

- Dime la verdad, paso algo mas?-

-No, yo estaba sobria, nunca iba a pasar algo mas de eso-

-Y por que dejaste que yo...eh...ya sabes-

-oh...por que estaba...este...Anthony, no podía alejarte- Ginny nunca le iba a confesar que le gustaron sus besos(n/a: je! Deberia hacer ke diga menos mentiras jeje.)- seria muy sospechoso, no crees?

-si tienes razón, lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije – La miro a los ojos- Tome demasiado y bueno no se que hacia-

-De acuerdo, esta bien-Ginny sonrió-Que hace Zabinni aquí?

-Mas que nada sociales, trabaja donde trabajo-

-Hablando de trabajo debes apurarte, o llegaras tarde a tu reunión-

-A que hora es?-pregunto el rubio preocupado

-a las 10-

-Mierda!- eran las 9:30

Alguien llamo a la puerta , Ginny se acerco y pregunto quien era. Ella había llamado a servicio de habitación para pedir un desayuno y se lo habían llevado.

-Pediste de desayuno, para los dos?-dijo Draco sorprendido

-No, voy a comer todo esto yo sola-Ginny lo miro divertida- Claro, tonto, es para los dos-

Draco se sentía realmente mal, la pelirroja había estado atenta con y le grito a la mañana, ella al parecer lo noto.

-Todavía sigues mal? Olvídalo-le dijo ella antes que el se fuera a reunirse con Anthony

-Que harás hoy?-

-Saldré con Christine

Las mujeres recorrieron la ciudad muggle de nueva york. Fueron de compras, también visitaron museos y fueron a ver la estatua de la libertad. Ahora se dirigían al nueva york mágico para ir a almorzar y buscar dinero. Tenían que ir hasta al parque central y buscar una roca grande para atravesar la barrera que separaba los dos mundos.

-Bueno yo iré a Gringotts , tu vas al correo, después nos vemos en la entrada del banco- repasó en plan Christine.

-De acuerdo-

-Weasley?-pregunto un muchacho cuando Ginny entro al correo

-Si soy yo -abrió los ojos con sorpresa-Zabinni?

-El mismo-sonrió

-No deberías estar con Malfoy?-

-No necesitan de mi presencia

Zabinni era alto no tanto como Draco, tenia los ojos de un azul oscuro y su pelo era azabache, en conclusión era todo lo contrario que Malfoy.

Blaise espero que Ginny mandara una lechuza a Hermione, el la invito con un helado y después fueron a esperar a Christine.

-Y dime, que tal la convivencia con Draco?-

- Sin comentarios-

-Si, es un poco irritante-Ginny lo miro- Bueno demasiado irritante, yo viví con el cuando dejamos Hogwarts-

-Como lo soportaste?-

-Me mude ante de llegar a los 2 meses –

-Jaja- rio Ginny –Oh! ahí esta Christine

La mujer venia acompañada por dos hombres, Draco y su esposo

-Me los encontré, vayamos todos juntos a almorzar-

Fueron hasta un restauran llamado la bodega. Ginny charlo animadamente con Blaise, para la molestia de Draco, los dos se llevaban muy bien.

-Parece que te cae muy bien Blaise-pregunto Draco una vez que entraron a su habitación.

-Oh..si lo conocía en Hogwarts, por el torneo de los tres magos, el baile- comento Ginny

-Bailaste con el ? –pregunto interesado

-Si, je lastima que no baila muy bien –

-En cambio, yo si-guiño un ojo

-Que haremos hoy?-

Comieron algo en un negocio de comidas rápidas como cena. Volvieron al hotel a arreglarse y se fueron a un boliche con Blaise.

-No vas a salir así, cierto?-Draco la observo antes de salir de la habitación. Ginny vestía una minifalda negra y una remera negra con botas negras (n/a: jeje me gusta ese color XD)

-Si, por que me los preguntas?-Ella levanto la ceja izquierda

-Enserio vas a salir así?-

- Que problema tiene mi ropa?-

-Que casi no tienes ropa!-

-por dios! Ya tengo 7 personas que hacen los mismos comentarios y no necesito a nadie mas, y menos tu- salió de la habitación-Vamos.

Llegaron al Lobby y Blaise los estaba esperando

-Muy hermosa, te ves Gin-

-Gracias-sonrio-tu también te ves bien-

Blaise llevaba una camisa blanca con un jean y Draco iba con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro

-ejem ejem- tosió Draco

-Tu también te ves hermoso Draco- dijo Zabinni-jaja

-Podemos irnos ya-pidió el rubio bastante molesto

Fueron a un boliche del lado mágico. Entraron los tres juntos

-Bien, no hagas nada malo Weasley, por lo menos asegúrate que no me entere, nos vemos- Draco se despidió y se acerco a una rubia

-Bueno un nuevo record para Draco, en menos de cinco minutos ya se levanto a alguien (N/a: Levanto, es igual conquistar :P) –comento Blaise

-Claro yo no puedo, pero el si-se quejo Ginny

-Por lo que paso, lo dices?-

-Si, te conto no?-

-Si. Bueno, el es posesivo, además había tomado-

-Vamos a la barra?-

-De acuerdo-

unos minutos después

-Jaja! Como te quedaron los pies luego?-

-Je no tenia pies, entre tu y neville me los destruyeron-

- El baile no es mi fuerte-

-Aun así quieres bailar?-

Fueron a la pista de baile, entre las persona ella pudo encontrar al rubio que al parecer ya se había aburrido de la rubia, ahora estaba muy cómodo con una castaña. Estuvieron bailando alegremente hasta que hubo problemas.

-Oh! No-

-Que?-pregunto preocupado

-Mira-

Anthony había llegado a las fiesta junto con christine y otras personas

-Tenemos que encontrar a Draco-

Los dos se dividieron en busca de wally, ehh perdón, en busca de Draco XD.

Ginny lo encontró con las manos en la masa, con la castaña, muy entretenido.

-Malfoy!-Ginny lo llamo

-Mhmm...-siguió besando a la chica

-MALFOY!-grito Ginny

-Que quieres?- le cuestiono después de haber despedido a la chica

-Tu molesto jefe esta aquí-

-Sígueme la corriente –

La agarro por la cintura y la beso. Ginny se dejo llevar, rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Lo estaba disfrutando hasta que las manos del rubio fueron mas allá de su cintura.

-Que crees que...?-Ginny se separo de el

-Hola Draco, Ginny-saludo Anthony

-Hola!-respondieron al mismo tiempo. Ginny miro a Draco y el la soltó con rapidez-

-Bueno chicos, no los interrumpo mas-

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos-dijo Draco

-Yo me quedo, los veo mañana-dijo Blaise

Ya en el hotel... (eran las 3 am)

Ginny cerro la puerta con fuerza.

-Se mas delicada, quieres- protestó Draco

-Escucha, tu hiciste un berrinche por esto- señalo su cuello- Y te levantas a cualquiera!-

-Weasley, yo estaba bajo el efecto de alcohol, tiendo a exagerar-empezó a desabrocharse la camisa

- Quieres cambiarte fuera de mi vista?-

-Vete tu, no pienso moverme-

-Ahgg!-Ginny agarro su pijama y se metió en el baño

Cinco minutos después ella volvió todavía con la ropa de salir

-No te ibas a cambiar?-draco estaba acostado en la cama tratando de cambiar de canal

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo muy bajo

- Necesitas que?-

-Tu ayuda – Ginny se acerco a la cama- No puedo desabrochar mi remera

Ginny tenia una remera que se anudaba en el cuello y su espalda era media descubierta

Draco se levanto.

-Como es esto?-pregunto

-Tiene un nudo en el cuello-

-De acuerdo-

El corrió el pelo rojo de la joven, puso sus manos en su hombros. La pelirroja sintió las manos frías del rubio sobre su piel, se puso nerviosa.

-Listo, la próxima vez usa ropa menos complicada, me gustan los cierres-dijo a su oído

-No habrá próxima, créeme-

-Claro que la habrá-dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa – La noche de bodas, mi querida pelirroja- volvió a acostarse

Ginny volvió al baño a cambiarse, cuando salió el rubio ya se había rendido con el control remoto.

-Bien a dormir- Ginny se acostó

-Weasley, estas despierta ?-pregunto después de unos minutos

-mas o menos, que quieres?-

-Me cambias de lugar?-

-La cama es igual de ambos lados-

-No, no me gusta de este lado, cámbiame de lugar-

-Ok, solo por que quiero dormir-

Ginny se paso de lado por arriba de Draco pero se quedo enredada con las sabanas, justo encima de Draco.

-Podríamos dormir así-sugirió Draco

-Quita tus manos de ahí!- El rubio había vuelto hacer lo mismo, fue mas allá de su espalda-

-Solo bromeo, Weasley-Draco tiro de las sabanas y Ginny quedo liberada-Buenas noches, pelirroja

-Buenas noches, rubio –

Fin del cap

Espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que 7 días, 6 noches tendrá cuatro partes. Desde ahora los reviews los responderé por ese botoncito que dice reply, pero Muchas gracias a los que los dejaron r, de a poco a poco hay mas acción D/G , entiendan que ellos no se podían ni ver, no pueden estar juntos de un día para el otro XD ...Ginny me salió mentirosa jeje, pero quien no se aprovecharía de esas situaciones con el rubio?

Besos

Byesssss

DarkSly


	7. Chapter 7

Lo sientooo! Tarde mucho U.U perooo es que tuve que rendir el FCE , tuve que estudiar ingles, encima tuve que rendir matemáticas y física el primer trimestre de cada una ¬¬...bahhh ya fue, mate aprobé, física no se ; ; pero creo que si ;).

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, de verdad me alientan a escribir.

Felices fiestas a todos!

Besoss

N/a: los nombres relacionados con HArry potter no son míos, son de JKR

**Capitulo 7**

Escucho un ruido fuerte. Abrió los ojos con dificultad debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Su "pareja" no estaba. De pronto una cabeza rubia surgió desde el suelo

-Malfoy?-se acerco al borde de la cama

-Ay!-se quejo el rubio desde el piso

- Que te sucedió?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Me encanta dormir en el piso- dijo con acidez- Me caí por tu maldita culpa

-Mi culpa?- pregunto Ginny

-No quiero dormir nunca mas contigo Weasley, eres una maldita pesadilla-Draco se levanto del suelo

-Pero si soy un ángel- Ginny trato de ocultar su risa- que mal te pude haber hecho yo?

-Que mal! Pues tu de enroscarte en las sabanas y yo que congele –Ginny levanto una ceja – Pero eso no es todo, además me estuviste pateando toda la noche y me dejaste sin lugar en la cama –

- Bueno siento lo de las patadas-

-Si, claro como no- Draco no le creyó

-No enserio, es que vi la televisión, football y supongo que me afecto- su risa era mas difícil de ocultar.

Ella sabia que lo había pateado. La razón era que al rubio no le gustaba dormir solo, si no abrazado a alguien y quien estaba a su lado?...Ella... El rubio se le había pegado como chicle, obviamente el no lo sabia. Con respecto a las sabanas, no se dio cuenta y lo del espacio ella no compartía la cama con nadie.

-Deja de reírte! – ordeno el rubio cuando Ginny estallo en risas

-Ouch!- Ella recibió un almohadazo de parte del rubio

-Te lo mereci...- ahora fue el turno de el de recibir

Entre almohadazos, empezó una guerra. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Ginny desde la cama y Draco desde el suelo. Ginny tropezó y callo a los brazos del rubio quien cayo al suelo por el peso de la joven.

-Mis costillas...-susurro debajo de Ginny

-No seas exagerado- intento ponerse de pie pero el la sujeto de un brazo- Que!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sus labios cada vez estaban mas cerca hasta que por fin se encontraron. Los besos apasionados llevaron a las caricias y ...

-Weasley?-

-..mmmhh...-

- Weasley!-

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con los ojos grises de Draco. Al recordar su sueño, ella se sonrojo.

-Que suerte que despiertas bella durmiente, son las 12 ¿Tuviste un sueño placentero?- pregunto Malfoy

-No sabes cuanto- dijo sin pensar

-Ahora, te dignaras a almorzar o...?-

-Si, espera que me baño y todo eso, tengo un hambre.-

Ginny se metió en la ducha. Realmente estaba molesta consigo misma. Por que demonios había soñado eso!...Con Malfoy, con un rubio oxigenado ególatra, presumido, despreciable...

-_Muy despreciable no será por que a ti te gusta-_ dijo su mente – _O tal vez el que sea_ _despreciable es lo que a ti te gusta_

-ahhg- se quejo y cerro el grifo, salio de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla. Vio su reflejo en el espejo.

-No, no me gusta –dijo pero al ver su rostro confundido – O si me gusta?...bahh ...ni siquiera lo puedo ver

Después de unos treinta minutos, a Draco le pareció mas, salio del baño arreglada. Se había puesto un jean y una remera blanca. Draco la estaba esperando tirado en la cama, luchando con el control remoto.

- Así que descubriste como funciona?-

-Casi –dijo Draco sin importancia- Nos vamos?-

- y a donde iremos?-pregunto Ginny en el ascensor

- Obviamente iremos a restaurante, no a ese lugar donde fuimos ayer-

- Iremos con alguien?-

-No, hoy es mi día libre. Realmente no quiero cruzarme con Anthony-

- Y Zabinni?-

-No, hable con el en la mañana. Al parecer estaba muy entretenido-

Fueron a un restaurante que había enfrente del central park. Comieron comida italiana. Luego se dieron un paseo por el parque y fueron a Nueva york mágico. Draco fue al banco y Ginny fue al correo para ver si Hermione le había respondido la carta.

-Puedo ayudarla?-pregunto una amable mujer

-Si, hay algo para Ginebra Weasley?-

_Querida Ginny,_

_Hola! Bien estoy escribiendo en nombre de tus padres también, ellos están muy ocupados con el asunto de la boda, creo que ya encontraron un salón. Nosotros estamos bien, tenemos mucho trabajo últimamente. Harry y Ron se están tomando una siesta en el momento, típico de ellos no crees?._

_Como estas tu? Espero que estés bien y que aun no hayas matado al rubio. Soy Ron y no estaba tomando una siesta, solo descansaba mis ojos. Harry si esta dormido, al pobre lo sobrecargaron con extra trabajo. Igualmente te manda saludos, je._

_Te extrañamos mucho, _

_Todos los Weasley, Hermione y Harry_

_Pd: Lucius nos mando a decirte que le digas al oxigenado, que Narcisa le dijo a el que se comunique con ella por que quiere saber como se encuentra._

Draco la estaba esperando afuera del correo, al parecer su transacción había sido rápida.

- Y bien?-pregunto el rubio

- Tu madre quiere que te comuniques con ella- Draco alzo una ceja

- Y como sabes eso?-

-Tu madre le dijo a tu padre y el le dijo a alguien de mi familia y me dijeron que te dijera- dijo rápidamente Ginny

- Eh..?- Draco estaba muy confundido

- Olvidalo...Tu madre esta preocupada por ti-

Volvieron al hotel mas o menos a las 4 de la tarde. Cuando llegaron , Blaise estaba en la entrada buscándolos.

-Que suerte que los encontré!-dijo con una gran sonrisa- Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes!

-En serio?-pregunto Ginny

-Sii!-

-Quieres callarte todo el mundo nos mira-dijo Malfoy

-Ok. Tengo esto- Blaise mostró unos papelitos-

-Que son?-dijo Ginny

-Que que son! Son boletos para el show de the wierd sisters de hoy-

-De verdad?-pregunto Ginny emocionada

-Si, uno para cada uno-

Esa noche fueron a la ciudad mágica. El grupo de música iba a tocar allí. Fuera del local había muchos jóvenes esperando que abrieran la puertas.

Fue una locura, se las arreglaron para estar en la valla, es decir, estaban delante de todo. Estaban todo el tiempo gritando, solo es podía oír la música y un murmullo. Fue un show de una hora y media. Cuando salieron sentían un zumbido en los oídos.

En la cuadra del hotel...

-Wow! Fue increíble- dijo Blaise

-Si, lo fue, la ultima vez que lo había visto fue en el baile de Hogw...-Ginny se tropezó-... warts ..ouch!

-Estas bien?-se preocupo Blaise

-Si...ay! –Ginny intento caminar- No, me duele el tobillo

Blaise la ayudo a caminar pero como tardaban tanto, Draco perdió la paciencia y cargo a Ginny por la espalda. Los pelos de la joven le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

Llegaron a su habitación.

-Ya llegamos- Draco la bajo y la ayudo a caminar hasta la cama.-Blaise, busca hielo en la mini heladera-

Draco le quito a Ginny su zapatilla y media para dejar su pie al descubierto

-Esta hinchado-dijo Draco, le puso hielo en el tobillo- Esto bajara la hinchazón

-No seria mas rápido con magia?-pregunto Ginny

-No podemos utilizar magia aquí, solo en la parte mágica de la ciudad-explico Blaise- Yo me retiro, espero que te mejores Ginny-

A la mañana siguiente el tobillo de Ginny estaba mucho mejor, ya podía caminar.

-Buenísimo, así no tendré que ir solo a la cena de esta noche – Dijo Draco antes de irse a cerrar el trato con la empresa americana.

-Sabes, creo que me duele un poco- dijo Ginny

-Jaja, que graciosa, nos vemos luego-

Ginny pidió al almuerzo a la habitación, no tenia ganas de levantarse. Le dolían las piernas de haber saltado tanto ayer en el recital. A la tarde salio a pasear por los alrededores cuando volvió Draco estaba tomándose una siesta. Lo iba a dejar dormir esta vez, el había sido amable con ella la noche anterior.

Se acostó a su lado, había prendido la TV con la intención de verla pero se quedo observando al rubio.

-Deja de admirarme, Weasley-abrió los ojos

-Que te hace pensar que te admiraba?-pregunto molesta

-No podías quitarme los ojos de encima –

- Bien, te diré la verdad, si pensaba que te veías bien durmiendo- Draco la miro asombrado- por que despierto eres repugnante

-Lo considero un cumplido, viniendo de ti es mucho que pedir-

Luego se arreglaron para la cena de despedida que hacían los Americanos.

Ginny estreno otro de sus vestidos comprados por Malfoy, este tenia el estilo medio charlestón y Malfoy se puso un traje negro. También se realizo en uno de los salones del hotel.

Unos minutos después de haber llegado, una rubia que parecía una modelo se acerco a Draco y lo saludo con un beso casi en la boca .

-ejem...-interrumpió Ginny

- y tu quien eres?-pregunto la rubia

- Su futura esposa- dijo fríamente

- Draco es cierto?-

-Si, ella es Ginebra Weasley, mi prometida y ella es ...eh...Paula Spencer-

-Laura- corrigió

- Un placer-dijo con falsedad Ginny.

La rubia se retiro y ellos fueron a sentarse en su mesa con Anthony , Christine, Blaise y una de las secretarias de Anthony.

Mientras llegaban a la mesa...

-Parecía que te conocía desde antes-

-Si, bueno trabaja para esta empresa-

- Te acostaste con ella?-soltó Ginny

-Eh...Que?...No!-

- Por que no?-

-No me atrae-

-Que no te atrae? Vamos no me mientas, parece una Top model y no te atrae-Ginny pensó- No eres gay, cierto?

-No, mira no me atrae por que me ...-el no encontraba las palabras- no se, pero no me atrae dejemos el tema ahí-

-Pero ella te tiene ganas...-

Llegaron los otros a la mesa.

-Ginebra, Draco- saludo Anthony – Sabes, Draco fue el que nos hizo firmar un día antes, es un excelente empresario-

- Si, lo se- Ginny puso su mano sobre la de Draco- Es un encanto

Comieron una carne al horno con vegetales (n/a: seee 0 de imaginación ¬¬)

Luego algunos se retiraron a la pista de baile pero la feliz pareja se quedo en la mesa.

-Eso si que fue raro-comento Draco

-Que cosa?-

-Es un encanto-Draco imito la voz de Ginny

-Tengo que fingir que me agradas- Ginny comio su postre

-Finjamos mas , te parece?-Draco se acerco demasiado a ella.

-Draco!- alguien se sentó a su lado, Ginny se atraganto con el postre

- Laura..-

-Te traje este trago para que lo pruebes conmigo- Tenia dos copas, Draco agarro una copa

Un pendiente callo al suelo y ella se agacho para recogerlo, Ginny tomo la otra copa por que estaba tosiendo por haberse atragantado y tomaron los dos juntos al mismo tiempo.

-No..-murmuro Laura cuando los vio a los dos bebiendo

Luego de ese momento todo fue confuso para ambos, el punto es que llegaron a su habitación, como? No lo sabían, ni si quiera sabían que se retiraron de la cena antes de lo previsto ...se desplomaron en la cama, sus ropas cayeron al piso y simplemente sucedió...

Fin del cap

Holaaaa! Jeje y que les pareció ? si puse Acción D/G jejeje sutilmente...muajmuaj algo es algo no? XD Hasta el proxima cap, que pienso actualizar en menos tiempo por que con este tarde mucho.

Felicidades para todos y que lo pasen bien!

See you !


	8. Chapter 8

Holaa! Aquí esta el cap, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por lo reviews, me alientan a escribir mas. Muchas gracias.

Jo! Estoy volviendo loco a mi padre jeje a cada rato le pregunto si pudo conseguir entradas para ver U2 jeje alguno de ustedes va a verlos? Ademas pasan el la tv que se agotaron XD ..buehh ...si aprobé física, así que oficialmente termine la secundaria.

Feliz año nuevo para todos!

besos

N/A: los personajes son de JKR

Lo que esta con letra cursiva son recuerdos.

Capitulo 8 (ultima parte de 7 días, 6 noches)

Por que no recordaba mas que el rojo? Por que sentía que estaba impregnado de un perfume de mujer? ...pero no de cualquiera ...quien podría se la mujer que use perfume con olor a vainilla?...

-Weasley!-

Dos pares de ojos se despertaron , se miraron y se abrieron mas por la sorpresa que les produjo la situación.

La chica salto de la cama envuelta en una sabana.

-Tu!-grito señalando al rubio- Que me hiciste?

-Creo que es obvio-

-No me refiero a eso- puso cara de asco- Tu!...tu me embrujaste para...para que me acostara contigo!

El se levanto de la cama como Dios lo trajo al mundo , Ginny se dio vuelta para no verlo, fue al baño, tomo una bata y volvió a la habitación .

-Contéstame!-

-Si yo hubiera querido acostarme contigo lo hubiera hecho-

-Y lo hiciste!-

-Me refiero sin embrujos ni nada de eso, eso es cosa de mujeres-entrecerró sus ojos-Tu me embrujaste a mi !

-Por que querría acostarme contigo? No eres nada del otro mundo- Paso por lo lado sin mirarlo, tomo algo de ropa de su valija y se metió en el baño

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Draco, una puñalada para su ego. Se quedo sin palabras.

Viendo como la figura de la pelirroja quedaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny estaba realmente molesta con ella por no poder acordarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Abrió la canilla del agua caliente, soltó la sabana y se metió en la ducha . Se relajo y cerro sus ojos.

_Sentía sus manos recorrer su espalda... Como iban y venían explorando su cuerpo...Sus labios sobre su piel..._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Acaso le había gustado?...No imposible, era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el odioso y engreído oxigenado...Uno de los mas deseados...

-Acaso no piensas salir?-grito Malfoy

Se miro al espejo una ultima vez, una chica con cabellos mojados y mirada confundida fue lo que vio.

-Por fin! No aguanto mas este aspecto!-

El cabello de Malfoy estaba desordenado, despeinado, enredado. Ginny rió

-Así que te parece gracioso? Pues dejara de serlo-le mostró su cuello- eso que ves ahí pelirroja, es tu culpa!

Su cuello estaba manchado por el pinta labios de ella, mas bien que manchas eran besos.

Entro al baño y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Ginny no podía entender como ella había sido tan atrevida y haberle hecho eso al rubio, y quien sabe que otras cosas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cerro los ojos otra vez, puso sus manos en la cabeza e intento recordar lo que paso.

Unos minutos después...

-Weasley?-la chica no respondió-Weasley, te sientes bien?-

-No, No puedo recordar nada. Te acuerdas de algo?-

-Ehh...-

Su mente se disperso y miro al suelo. Aun estaba tirado el vestido de Ginny. Lo único que podía recordar era cuando

e_lla se puso despaldas, deslizo el cierre del vestido hacia abajo dejando al descubierto su espalda...dejo caer su vestido..._

-no...la verdad que no-mintió – Y deberías usar maquillaje menos fuerte, sabes casi me quede sin piel tratando de quitar tu pintalabios-

-jeje..bueno es de buena calidad-

-Creo que ya tengo una idea de por que paso-

-En serio?-

-Si, bueno, Laura apareció con dos tragos, justo los que tomamos nosotros dos- explico Draco

-Entonces esto es tu culpa!-lo apunto con el dedo

-Mi culpa!- Ginny se levanto

-Si, es tu culpa. Si te hubieras acostado con ella...¬¬ -

- Eso es estupido!-

-No, no lo es...-

- Lo es, Weasley, ella no me atrae –

- Y yo si?-Draco la miro incomodo- Bueno..quiero decir no pareces muy molesto por lo que paso-

-mejor tu que ella- murmuro Draco

- Que dijiste!- pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-Olvídalo- hizo un gesto con la mano- Voy a ir a la ciudad mágica, quieres ir conmigo?-

-Bueno, no tengo otra cosa que hacer-

Draco estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Pensó que se lo iba a tomar mucho peor pero ella estaba tranquila, bromeaba, no se molesto mucho como el esperaba.

Iban caminando por el central park

-No estas molesta?-

Ginny se quedo viendo esos ojos.

_Se dio vuelta, se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos metálicos que la miraban con ...amor?_

_Acaricio su rostro con ternura..._

-si lo estoy, pero no se, no tengo ganas de ponerme a gritar, que ganaría con eso?- disimulo su sonrisa al recordar.

Draco noto esa sonrisa picara que ella intentaba ocultar. No se aguanto y tuvo que decir un comentario.

-no me digas que...te gustó-

-Que cosa?-se dio cuenta- Oh..Por favor!-

-Sip, ya lo confirme-

-Y por que dices que los confirmaste, sherlock?-

-Por que cada vez que yo tengo razón tu te enojas- si las miradas matasen, el ya estaría enterrado. Cruzaron la berrera mágica. El continuo

- Dime la verdad-

-Que verdad?-Ginny caminaba apurada

-Que fue tu mejor noche-Ginny se detuvo- oh...no me digas que fue tu noche-

-No fue "mi noche" –hizo las camillas con los dedos-

-Entonces fue tu mejor noche-concluyo Draco sonriendo

-Ahgg! Quieres terminar el maldito tema ya!-Ginny siguió caminando- A donde quieres ir?

-Al correo-

Ginny acompaño a Draco que fue a escribir una carta para su madre diciéndole que estaba bien.

-Tu no mandas nada?-

-No-

-Bien vamos, quieres un helado?-

Fueron a la heladería. Una vez terminado el helado, se encontraron, en la calle, con alguien inesperado.

-Draco! –Grito una mujer

-Eh?-el se dio vuelta. De un negocio de ropa, Laura salía cargada de bolsas. –oh..lo que faltaba-

-Hola!- se acerco a ellos-Como están?

-Mejor que nunca-dijo Draco y abrazo a Ginny- Hola y adios, tenemos COSAS que hacer-

Los dos, abrazados, se alejaron rápido de la rubia. Laura volvió a ver lo que había visto la noche anterior.

_Su plan había salido mal, ella tendría que ser la que se fuera con el rubio, no esa tonta pelirroja...Se iban los dos abrazados, muy apasionados... _

Volvieron a la habitación.

-Que insoportable que es!-dijo tirándose en la cama Draco

-No se como le da la cara para hablar con nosotros luego de lo que hizo-dijo Ginny, se sentó a su lado.

-Mierda!-Draco se levanto y fue esta una silla del escritorio que estaba cerca de la cama. Tomo algo de la silla- Eres una bestia, Weasley

-Perdón?-se recosto en la cama

-Mira lo que le hiciste a mi camisa favorita-le tiro la camisa en la cara.

-Que pasa con tu maldita camisa!- se la tiro.

- No tiene botones! Tu se los arrancaste!-

-Cómprate otra!-Le grito Ginny enfurecida acercándose a el.

-Que..que haces?-pregunto con temor cuando ella se acerco demasiado a el

-No te voy a matar, solo quiero el control remoto-volvió a recostarse. Draco se quedo viendo su apreciada prenda.

_...La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, no podía desabotonar la camisa del rubio, eso la estaba impacientando...no había otro remedio, tiró de la camisa dejando al descubierto el perfecto abdomen del rubio..._

-Es solo una camisa-una voz a su lado lo sobresalto

-Eh..si..-Draco salió de su trance.

-Lo siento- puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Por lo menos fue por una buena razón-

- Idiota- volvió hacia la cama

Draco miro su reloj de muñeca, eran las siete de la tarde.

-Que quieres comer?-le pregunto

-Comer? No es temprano?-

-Para pedir servicio a la habitación, además debemos acostarnos temprano, mañana nos vamos-

-mm...no se, pasta?-

-Me leíste la mente-Draco hizo el pedido

Luego ambos, se pusieron a ordenar su equipaje. Una hora después llego su comida.

-No quieres mas?-pregunto Ginny al ver que el rubio dejo comida

-No-

-Te molestas, si lo termino?-

-No-le paso el plato

-Esta muy rico-

-Como es que comes tanto y tienes ese cuerpo?-Ginny lo miro con curiosidad- Eh...es que estas bien..-Ginny levanto una ceja- este...estas flaca-

- No lo se-siguió comiendo.

Draco se recostó y se puso a mirar TV. Ginny se acostó a su lado y le arrebato en control remoto.

-Que porquería estabas viendo? – pregunto Ginny indignada (n/a: esas "películas" XD)Cambio de canal

- No estaba viendo eso, el maldito control tiene muchos números-

-Si, claro-

Así fue la cosa antes de dormirse...

-Esta peli me gusta-dijo Ginny

-No, es muy romántica, cambia-ginny cambio- Esta si me gusta

-Yo ya la vi-cambio de canal-

-pésima-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-Vayamos a dormir-dijo Ginny y apago la TV

Se quedaron solo con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

La luz de la luna bañaba la piel de cada uno...sus ojos brillaban con intensidad...Ginny descansaba sobre el pecho del rubio, el la miraba con cariño... había sido una noche única... 

-Que demonios te ocurre?-pregunto Ginny abriendo con dificultad los ojos. Draco no paraba de darse vueltas

-No tengo sueño-

-Pues cuenta ovejas, dragones , cualquier cosa, pero déjame dormir-

Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ...

Abrió los ojos, el rubio dormía a su lado. Eran las 7 am, decidió levantarse. A las 9 tenían que ir al aeropuerto, así que decidió ir a ducharse. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Draco seguía durmiendo.

-Malfoy?-dijo a su lado. El no se movió-Despiértate

-mmhh...-agarro una almohada y la puso encima de su cabeza. Ginny fue a buscar una vaso de agua

-Ya que no quieres despertarte por las buenas...-le tiro su contenido en la espalda

- ahhhgggg!- se puso de pie y agarro a ginny por lo hombros-QUE CREES QUE HACES!

- je, te despierto-lo miro se empezó a reír. Draco frunció el entrecejo –No te puedes enojar, fue solo agua, jajajaaa-

- Solo agua?-busco el vaso que quedaba medio lleno y se lo tiro a Ginny

-Oye!-

-Dijiste que era solo agua, no se por que te molestas-

Después de desayunar y de guardar las ultimas cosas que estaban tiradas por la habitación, abandonaron el hotel.

Fin del cap Jeje fui un poco buena y puse algo sobre el cap anterior . Bueno espero tener el cap pronto. 

Ahh me olvidaba, gracias por los review de nuevo. Antes respondía en el cap pero como no se puede, solo respondo los que están registrados U.U igualmente muchas gracias por los anónimos


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Este es primer cap del 06 . me ha costado mucho escribir este cap, no tenia inspiración , siento que la primera parte no se no va con el final jaja... en fin aca esta el cap. Jo! I'm happy tengo entradas para ver oasis O.O wiiiiiiiii! jeje

Muchísimas gracias por los reviewww!

Espero que les guste este cap

Nota: los personajes y nombres relacionados con Harry Potter son de JKR

Capitulo 9: Say anything

Draco abrió la puerta, dejo las valijas por ahí y se tiro en el sillón. Ginny cerro la puerta

-Por fin en casa- se recosto en el sillón

-Si, por fin la cama para mi sola .-dijo Ginny, fue a su habitación y dejo la valija. Después fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

-Oye, hazme un sándwich-grito Draco desde el comedor

-No soy tu maldita sirvienta!-le respondió desde la cocina

Draco se levanto y fue a la cocina. Abrió la heladera , saco queso y jamón, busco en la alacena pan y se lo preparo.

-Se que te gusto pelirroja, pero no te quedes mirándome así, se te va a caer la baba- dijo Malfoy

-Ay! Draquilin, me he quedado muy sorprendida al ver que tu sepas hacer un sándwich-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Se que es una tarea muy difícil para ti, debí haberlo imaginado, sin cerebro es muy difícil -respondió Draco, tomo su sándwich y fue de nuevo a la sala.

Ginny no se esperaba una respuesta tan mordaz del rubio, se quedo sin palabras. Ella también se hizo un sándwich mucho mas completo que el del chico.

Draco se quedo hasta muy tarde en su estudio, estaba revisando el contrato que habían firmado gracias a el. Decidió que era hora de acostarse. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, podía distinguir la luz proveniente del cuarto de Ginny. Asomo la cabeza y vio a la pelirroja dormida, aparentemente había estado leyendo un libro. Puso un pie en el cuarto, estaba indeciso, debía o no?...Agarro un cobertor que había en una silla, le quito a Ginny el libro de sus manos y lo dejo sobre la mesa de luz, la cubrió con el cobertor , apago la luz.

-Buenas noches, comadreja- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ginny se levanto temprano al día siguiente, aunque ese día no iban a ir a trabajar. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana. Ella se levanto y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar. En la mesa había un sobre. Decía " Lean urgente!", era de Blaise. Cuando lo abrió un pedazo de diario cayo al suelo, Ginny se agacho para recogerlo y cuando vio la foto que había en el, se quedo helada. Corrió al cuarto de Draco, entro sin golpear la puerta. El rubio estaba literalmente desparramado en la cama. Se acerco al rubio corriendo, tropezó con un zapato del rubio y cayo sobre la espalda de Draco.

-Es muy que me despiertes y todo eso, pero prefiero un despertador –dijo Draco abriendo los ojos – Se que te gusta estar encima mío, pero quitate!-

Los dos se sentaron en la cama

-Algo horrible ha pasado-dijo Ginny con voz de ultratumba

-Si tu te tiraste encima mío –

-No es para bromas, Malfoy-le entrego el papel, Draco abrio los ojos con sorpresa-léelo

Un soltero menos

_El joven y adinerado Draco Malfoy (22) se esta despidiendo de la soltería. El ha encontrado a la dueña de su corazón, Ginebra Weasley (21). _

_Draco Malfoy es un empresario exitoso , recientemente ha firmado un contrato con la compañía de Quiddicht America, en la ciudad de Nueva York. Al parecer, además de ser un viaje de negocios, es una escapada romántica con G.Weasley. Se los vio muy bien en la cena de despedida de la empresa. (foto) Ginebra Weasley, es la ex novia del famoso Harry Potter, pero ella ha encontrado a su príncipe azul por que se casara con Draco Malfoy. _

-Que!...pero como?...-grito Draco

-Esto complicara las cosas-se escuchaban unas voces –No escuhas...?

-Draco!- exclamo sorprendida Narcisa desde la habitación – Ginebra ...

-Mama!-dijo Draco- Que haces aquí?

Ellos dos todavía estaban en la cama.

-Oh..veo que ya te enteraste-dijo Narcisa viendo el papel que tenia su hijo- Tu madre esta aquí también –

-Bien, ire a cambiarme –salió corriendo de la habitación con la cara roja.

-Veo que te llevas mejor con ginebra –dijo con una sonrisa

-No es lo que tu piensas...-intento explicar

-Draco, yo se que los jóvenes antes del matrimonio ya tienen relaciones...-

-No! Yo no...-Draco se levanto

-Hijo, no tienes que explicarme nada- lo miro con una sonrisa- Ve a vestirte, hoy vamos a ver salones.

-Pero mama!-

-Ve a vestirte, ya!-salió de la habitación

Cuando salió de su cuarto, se encontro con Ginny que también salía de su cuarto

-Mi madre piensa que nos acostamos- le solto Draco

-Que!-dijo poniéndose colorada

-No le explicaste que entre nosotros no hay nada-

-No me dio tiempo-

-Genial ahora pensara que soy una cualquiera-

-Por?-

-Por que me acoste contigo en poco tiempo-

-por eso?Draco levanto una ceja

-Hace 15 días que vivo contigo...-

-Bueno pero no fue consciente-

-Solo espero que mi madre no se entere-

Siguieron su camino hacia la sala. Allí estaban las dos madres.

-Bien, no vamos-dijo Narcisa

-Pero no hemos comido nada ...-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Comerán en el camino-dijo Molly- Hice unos sandwiches y bollos

Habían conseguido un auto del ministerio, como? No lo preguntaron. Primero fueron a silver town , el beberly hills de los magos en Londres. Habia muchos negocios y restaurants, aparcaron a una cuadra del salón. Narcisa y Molly caminaban delante de ellos.

-Crees que nos reconozcan?-le pregunto Ginny cuando dos mujeres se voltearon al verlos.

-No, solo me miran a mi-

-Como puedes ser tan egocéntrico?

- Como puedes ser tan...- A Draco no se le ocurría nada mas excepto hermosa

-Tan?-

-mmm...pelirroja?-

-Pelirroja? Solo eso se te ocurrió?-Ginny sonrió con satisfacción

-La casa cuenta con un salon al aire libre, da al jardín que tenemos...- Draco se desconecto de la conversación. Realmente no le interesaba mucho por que sabia que las que darían el si definitivo iban a ser la mujeres. Se quedo viendo a Ginny. Parecía tan interesada escuchando...por que no podía dejar de verla...

Ginny tuvo una sensación rara, miro a la izquierda de Narcisa, Draco la estaba mirando. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, el bajo la mirada, ella sonrío. Se le quedo viendo, esperando que la mirara una vez más.

Se sintió estúpido cuando Weasley lo descubrió. Se sentía mas estúpido por no poder sacarla de su cabeza. Si, por que desde que paso ESO, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Se preguntaba si ella sentía lo mismo por que el ya no la veía como la weasley, la comadreja, la enamorada del cicatrizado, no para el era una mujer, su mujer.

Ella se sintió extraña esperando ver esos ojos grises. De hecho nunca había deseado tanto que la mirara un chico y muchos menos malfoy. Sabia que tenia que haberse molestado al día siguiente después de haber estado con el rubio pero dormir en sus brazos fue agradable, esa sensación de calidez que le irradiaba la piel de rubio no se la olvidaría nunca más.

Estaba en la mansión Malfoy para el almuerzo...

-Y que nos dicen de los salones ¿-pregunto molly

-Son excelentes, cierto?-dijo Narcisa

-Si..-contestaron los dos con la mirada perdida en el plato con restos comida.

-En la semana debemos empezar con tu vestido, ginny querida –dijo su madre

-Si-

-Draco, acompáñame a buscar algo- Narcisa se levanto. Era la excusa perfecta para hablar con su hijo a solas.

-Draco estas bien?-

-estoy bien-respondió

-No estas bien y lo se, soy tu madre.-le miro a los ojos con ternura- No te preocupes por la boda, tengo la impresión que todo marchara bien.

- Eso espero-

-No te preocupes por Ginny, ustedes terminara bien-

-No lo se-

-Siguen peleándose?-

-No..bah algunos comentarios sarcásticos pero bien-

-Ves? Ya estan mejor-dijo con una sonrisa- Ayudame con estas revistas.

Narcisa había notado el brillo extraño en los ojos grises de su hijo. Intuía que algo había pasado, estaba pasando o iba a pasar. Habia notado cuando visitaron los salones como el miraba a la joven totalmente perdido en ella. Lo que si estaba segura era que Draco todavía no entendía que pasaba.

Ginny miraba junto con su madre y la de Draco las revistas de vestidos de novia que habían comprado las mujeres cuando ellos estaban en NY.

-A donde vas hijo?-

-Voy a fuera, esto es cosa de mujeres-

Después de unos 15 minutos...

-Este..prefiero verlas con tiempo –dijo Ginny estaba muy confundida, su madre y la de Malfoy pasaban las paginas y no la dejaban ver.-estoy confundida, no se lo que quiero

-Por que no vas al jardín, es muy tranquilo, te relajas – dijo Narcisa

Salió al inmenso jardín de la mansión. En la terraza estaba Draco acostado haciendo algo que ella no llegaba a ver. Se sentó en la otra punta lejos de el.

Se sumergió en la revistas, todos los vestidos eran hermosos pero tan diferentes

-Booh! –

- ahh!...-alguien la asusto desde la espalda

-No creí que te asustaras tan fácil. Haz lugar- Draco se sentó al lado de ella (N/a: estaban en un sillón de 2 cuerpos)

-Estaba muy concentrada viendo...-

-Vestidos? Supongo que esto va a ser peor que el día que te acompañe a comprar tus vestidos-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Por que si tardaste en elegir un vestido de noche, vas a tardar una eternidad en elegir un vestido de novia – Agarro una revista y la ojeo.-te veras muy bien con cualquiera que uses.

" Como pude decir eso !" –pensamiento de Draco

"Se acerco al rubio y lo acerco mas a ella por el cuello de su camisa y lo beso. Al principio Draco no pudo reaccionar pero luego se dejo llevar y profundizo el beso, ahora el estaba encima de ella... "–que mierda estaba pensando se dijo mentalmente Ginny-

" pero si esta muy bueno, lo viste sin ropa, no puedes negar que esta muy bueno "- mente de ginny

-Si esta bueno- dijo Ginny en voz alta

-Que esta bueno?-pregunto Draco

-Oh...eh...este vestido –Draco se acerco mas a Ginny, ella se sonrojo, para verlo pero ella cerro la revista de golpe.

-Oye! Yo quería ver- todavía seguía inclinado sobre ella

-Es de mala suerte ver el vestido antes de la boda- viendo sus ojos

-naa...eso es mentira, déjame ver-trato de sacarle la revista

Ginny se levanto de golpe y Draco callo al suelo.

-Te dije que era de mala suerte-

-No creí que fuera literalmente-se incorporo con dificultad- Es una lechuza?

Un lechuza se fue acercando y termino posándose sobre el brazo de Ginny

-Si, es de una amiga. La voy a visitar-

-Nos vemos luego-se despido Draco, Ginny desapareció

Ginny llego al departamento de

-Ginny!- se abrazaron- Como estas? Como te fue? Que paso?

-Oh...ve mas despacio je. Bien, muy bien y de todo-

-Cuéntame- tomaron asiento-Paso algo con el rubio?

-ahh...bueno...este...digamos que...si –dijo con vergüenza

-Que?-pregunto ansiosa

-Oh..no es nada-

-Vamos, dime-insistió caroline

- jeje- se rió nerviosamente-es que es difícil de contar

-Ni que te hubieras acostado con el –Ginny palideció, Caroline se dio cuenta –No me digas que...-

-Si, si paso-respondió Ginny

-Pero pensé que no te gustaba-

-No, es que... – le conto la historia de la poción y esa tal laura

-Vaya, bueno pero debe haber cierta atracción entre ustedes-

-Por que lo dices? Ese idiota no me atrae, que yo le atraiga es otra cosa-

-Por que la poción deja de actuar cuando lo están haciendo, sirve solo para besos y caricias no para concretar-

-Como sabes eso?-

-Fui la mejor de pociones-

-Igualmente, no me atrae-mintió Ginny –Además, por que no recuerdo?

-Creo que eso es problema de ustedes dos que niegan lo inevitable-

-No te hagas la psicóloga-

-Ginny si yo me hiciera la psicóloga, me habria dado cuenta algo te pasa con Malfoy- se puso seria- Tal vez te esta empezando a gustar-

-Eso es una gran estupidez, el no me gusta...-intento defenderse Ginny

-Pero te atrae, piénsalo-guiño un ojo-Por que no me cuentas de la ciudad?

En otro lugar...

-Confiésalo, Draco- dijo Blaise tomando una cerveza- Te gusta, te atrae, la deseas, te vuelve loco o como quieras llamarlo pero a la pelirroja no la sacas mas de tu mente-

-Como me puede estar pasando esto a mi?-Draco tenia las manos en su cabeza

-Es normal, no tienes de que avergonzarte, tenias que enamorarte algún día y que mejor que tu futura esposa?-

-Enamorarme!-abrió los ojos- No creo que haya llegado tan lejos, Blaise.

-Algún día llegaras-

-Algo tenia que pasar después de haberme acostado con ella-concluyo Draco

- Te acostaste con ella!-pregunto sorprendido

-Si pero fue por una poción- también le conto lo de laura

-Ah...aun asi creo que la poción deja de funcionar, si no hay un sentimiento de por medio-

-Que?-

-Snape dijo que los filtros dejan de funcionar cuando la cosa va mas allá, tiene que haber algo que sea verdadero-

- Ya lo sabes, ella me gusta...- confirme Draco

- y tu le gustas a ella-

-eh?-

-Si, creo que si...bah no sabría decirte pero creo que tu le atraes, los dos se atraen -

-oh...entonces me divertiré mucho con ella – dijo Draco con sonrisa tipo Grinch

-Que piensas hacer?-

- Ver que tan lejos llega ella-

-Se va a enojar si juegas con ella-

- No, es el plan perfecto. Ya me rebaje bastante admitiendo que me gusta pero no seré yo quien de el primer paso, que ella me de la señal-

-Si tu lo dices-

-Créeme, va a funcionar muy bien-

Fin del cap

Y? Que les pareció? Bueno el titulo es de una canción de good charlotte la puse por que me vino la inspiración escuchando la canción mas que nada el coro jeje ahora pude actualizar bienn desde una pc decente O.O no me permitia actualizar por eso tuve ke hacer una historia nueva la proxima actualizo acá

Don't say a word, (no digas una palabra)  
I know you feel the same (yo se que sientes lo mismo)  
Just give me a sign (solo dame una senal )  
Say anything, say anything (di algo, di algo)  
Please don't walk away, (por favor no te vallas)  
I know you wanna stay (se que te quieres quedar)  
If you just give me a sign (si solo tu me dieras una senal)  
Say anything, say anything (di algo, di algo)

Adios!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Lo se lo siento, tarde mucho en actualizar pero disfrute de una grandiosas vacaciones XD Ohhhhhhhhhh el 23 sale hp y el misterio del principe! Wiiiiiiii I'm so happy por que voy a ir a la reunión del Village recoleta, me voy a disfrazar de mortifago O.o , asi que si alguien va nos vemos alli. . jeje también estoy leyendo unos fics muy buenos que me gustaría mencionar. Se los recomiendo, asi que si están ociosos XD jeje léanlos

Cayendo de Dayah

Secret agent: Ginevra Weasley de carolin

Los vampiros nunca te lastimaran de Meimi Dowen

Y estos en ingles que son Ginny/Tom de estos no me acuerdo al autor X.x

Face it

Lady Darkness

N/a: Los personajes y nombres relacionados con harry potter no me pertenecen de lo contrario estaría nadando en dinero XD, son de J.K.R

Capitulo 10: En el amor y la Guerra todo se vale

Si, Draco estaba mas raro de lo normal, molestaba mas de lo usual, se mostraba mas de lo corriente y se acercaba mucho a Ginny, no es que a ella le disgustase pero la hacia sentir incomoda por que sabia que algo el rubio tramaba .

Una mañana ...

-Bien, cual crees que va mejor- se apareció en la cocina con a medio vestir sosteniendo dos corbatas

-Creo, Malfoy, que debido a tu falta de neuronas perdiste la noción de los colores, las corbatas son del mismo color- Ginny siguió tomando café

-Pues no, mira bien- se acerco a ella por detrás y dijo en su oído -una es gris oscuro y la otra es negra.

Ginny se quedo helada, sentía el aliento del rubio en su cuello y sus labios rozando su piel...

_...estaban bailando lentamente, abrazados..._

_-Vamos –Susurro Draco en su oído, la beso en su cuello- nadie se dará cuenta- otro beso- que no estamos-_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por las caricias del rubio. Empujo la silla hacia a atrás para poder salir, Draco se tambaleo. Ginny lo miro y le dijo

-Desde cuando me preguntas a mi? Acaso viene tu mami a vestirte o el elfo domestico viene y te prepara la ropa y ninguno de los dos hizo su tarea- Salió de la cocina

-Casi cae-dijo para si mismo , se puso la corbata gris. En cuestión de minutos cada uno se dirigió a sus trabajos

Descanso de Draco, (café en diagon aley)

-Te dije que no iba a funcionar-dijo Blaise

-Esta funcionando, nada mas, esta durando mas de lo que pensé-

-Ginny, no es como las otras Draco, no es tan rápida y es inteligente-

-y Desde cuando es Ginny para ti, Blaise?-Draco pregunto irritado

-Es mi amiga-

- oh..bien..olvidalo, ayúdame a pensar, quiero hacerla caer rápido -

En otra mesa ...

-Sabia que tramaba algo-dijo Ginny

-O sea que quiere ...que quiere?-

-Supongo que le diga que me atrae y algo mas físico-

-Ahí vienen – Ginny se tapo la cara con el menu- Listo, se fueron

-Voy a dejar a ese idiota con las ganas-

-Y como lo vas hacer?-pregunto caroline

-Jeje, veras...-

Ahora era el turno de Ginny. Draco Malfoy no sabia que era meterse de con Ginebra Weasley.

Los días decidió no evitar al rubio, al contrario hacia todo lo posible para estar en la misma habitación que el.

-Pelirroja, llegas temprano-

- Hoy no tuve tanto trabajo que digamos- se quito el piloto, revelando el atuendo que llevaba. Draco no podía despegar sus ojos de las piernas de Ginny. Ella llevaba una minifalda negra y botas negras.

-Saliste asi?-

-Oh, no el piloto me lo prestaron, cuando salí no llovía- prosupuesto que no fue a trabajar así, antes de ir a la casa, fue con caroline, allí se cambio.

-Entonces, saliste a la calle así?-dijo, Ginny se sentó a su lado, cruzo su piernas y la falda se le subió un poco, Draco estaba muy nervioso.

-Si, tienes algun problema?- sonrió

- Ehh...-Ginny se acerco mas a su rostro, era la oportunidad perfecta para " atacar"

-Tienes algo en la ceja – Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación

-Mierda- Lo había dejado con las ganas

Weasley I – Malfoy 0

Penso la pelirroja una vez en su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama

Estas botas me matan- trataba de quitárselas. Pudo quitarse una, casi se saca el pie- Esto me da una idea (sonrisa al estilo Grinch)

Fue al estudio de Malfoy, el estaba trabajando en su escritorio.

-Malfoy?-dijo con voz sensual

- mmm?- no levanto la vista, estaba muy concentrado

- Necesito tu ayuda-

-ahh...no tengo muchas ganas de dártela-

- Quiero que me ayudes a sacarme esto- Draco levanto la mirada y vio su ropa- No, bobo, esto- le mostró su bota

-Sueno bastante interesante, Weasley, pero que obtengo de recompensa?- se puso de pie, y se acerco a ella lentamente-

-No quieres hacer una obra de caridad? – ya estaban juntos. Draco la miro directamente a los ojos. Algo raro había con ella, ese cambio de actitud. De pronto lo recordó, en el bar hace nos días atrás una cabellera pelirroja. Así que había escuchado...definitivamente eso era muy interesante, que tan lejos llegaría la comadreja.

- Hoy estoy de buen humor, así que te ayudare. Siéntate- Se sentó en un sillón.

Draco observo la bota, le hacía recordar a Pansy Parkinson. Ya lo había hecho con ella, solo había que tirar, la bota se deslizo suavemente.

-Listo, Comadreja-

Ahora o nunca pensó Ginny . Agarro al rubio de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso apasionadamente. Se separaron , Draco lucia confuso

- Acaso nos es lo que quieres, Malfoy?-

-No, comadreja – Esta vez la beso el- Quiero saber que tan lejos llegas- Volvió a besarla, su manos recorrían sus piernas. Trato de apartarlo de ella.

-Cobarde- dijo el sosteniéndola por las muñecas

-No soy cobarde Hurón- Enfrentándolo

-Entonces, a que tienes miedo, eh?- La beso- A que te guste?-

-No, simplemente quería saber que tan atraído por mi estas-

- Tu no me atraes Weasley-

-No te creo-

-Tu te me insuniaste-

- Esa no es una respuesta Malfoy-

-Hace mucho que no me acuesto con alguien, y pensé que seria un buen polvo-

-Déjame ir- Lo empujo

- Te desilusione, pelirroja- La miro a los ojos –No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero quizás si hubieras montado este numerito a Potter, el no te habría dejado

-Eres un cerdo!-Grito desde la puerta

-Y tu una cualquiera!- Ginny cerro con violencia la puerta

Entro en su habitación, cerro la puerta, se dirigió al baño a quitarse el maquillaje. Se vio en el espejo, realmente se veía...

-Patética- Sonrió- Pero cayo...

Las palabras del rubio no la hirieron por que, Draco Malfoy se había rendido ante sus encantos, había caído...Solo debía cuidarse y no caer ante el juego de Malfoy.

Draco se desplomo sobre su escritorio.

- Si tan solo no estuviera tan buena, seria mucho más fácil-

Confirmado, sabia lo de su trampa, ahora era quien caía primero rendido a los pies del otro. Lo sabían lo que sentían por el otro, pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso. Esto era una Guerra y el ya había perdido la primera batalla, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Fin del cap

N/A: sii lo se, es corto, mucho mas corto que el anterior pero les aseguro que el proximo será mas largo je. Oh, también decidí responder los reviews anónimos en el cap je


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Jeje hace 6 horas que salio el libro y un pocos mas que llego del village recoleta por lo del libro y estaban ahí yo estaba disfrazada de mortifago con una amiga jeje O.o see aguante el dark side CHAN! Bueno aquí les dejo el cap. Me inspire en una canción de oasis, así que seria como un capitulo songfic? Jej.e

Capitulo 11: **Acquiesce**

Draco se levanto muy animado el día siguiente, no sabia por que, pero no estaba molesto por lo de la Weasley en otras palabras se había levantado con el pie derecho y se sentía con suerte. La pelirroja lo hacia sentir diferente a cualquier otra chica, ella tenia la chispa que lo hacia sentir vivo. SE ducho, desayuno sin rastros de Ginny, fue a trabajar y al mediodía como de costumbre se encontró con Blaise para almorzar.

-Parece que estas de muy buen humor hoy, Draco- comento Zabinni cuando se sentó.

-Es que he tenido una noche interesante- Sonrió Draco leyendo el menú .

-Tiene que ver con Ginny?-

- Aja- miro atentamente el menú-Comeré pasta y una gaseosa, tu?- la comida apareció mágicamente

-Mmm..no, quiero pastel de carne, vino-Su plato se lleno- No piensas contarme?-

-Mejor adivina-

-Te acostaste con ella-

-Mmmm...no casi-

-Sabia que Ginny no caería-

-Se entero del plan-

-Y que piensas hacer?-

-Totalmente lo contrario, no me voy a acercar a ella- Blaise levanto una ceja- Celos-

-Celos?- pregunto sin comprender

-Si, la pelirroja siente algo por mi y lo se, sea lo que sea, entonces si estoy con otra...-

-Te pateara el trasero Draco-

- Je, quizás a la chica que este conmigo-

-De todas formas, por que sigues con esto?-le reprocho Blaise- Podrías decirle y listo, no?

-No seria tan divertido-

En otro lugar...

-Tu hiciste eso?-

- Si, sabes ahora me avergüenzo, estaba muy... desesperada? – tomo un suhsi

-Pero lo hiciste caer, brindemos por eso- chocaron copas

- Pero sabes que fue lo mas gratificante de todo?- penso Ginny con una sonrisa

-No soy adivina Ginny- dijo caroline

- Su mirada-

-Tiene lindos ojos, pero su mirada es fría y despreciativa – comento Carolina

-Si, pero fue diferente, suena estupido-

-Dime-

-Es como... si hubiera visto una luz en sus ojos, como si...-

- Señoritas, lamento decirles que el descanso termino- era el jefe

-De acuerdo- se resignaron

_I don't know what it is ( yo no se que es esto)  
That makes me feel alive (lo que me hace sentir vivo)  
I don't know how to wake( No se como despertar)  
The things that sleep inside(las cosas que duermen dentro)  
I only wanna see the light(yo solo quiero ver la luz)  
That shines behind your eyes_ _(que brilla detrás de tus ojos)_

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, lo que mas deseaba Ginny era ir la casa, dejar de ver la cara de su " querido jefe" y tirarse en el primer lugar que viera. Como odiaba las temporadas de campeonatos, eso significaba mucho papeleo y exprimir el cerebro hasta que no quedara una gota de energía. Salio del ascensor, camino hasta el mostrador de seguridad para que le dieran el permiso de aparecerse. (N/a: mmm...no se de donde saque eso pero es para seguridad, ok .)

-Hola, Malfoy-

lo saludo cuando se lo cruzo en la fuente, siguió caminado...un momento pensó, se dio vuelta y allí estaba el platinado con una chica en una situación muy cariñosa para el gusto de Ginny.

-Que demonios haces!- grito sin saber por que reaccionaba así, los separo

-Es evidente, como tu no quisiste yo no perdí mi tiempo- la chica se había quedado callada

- Ahhgg, menos mal que yo no perdí mi tiempo contigo Idiota!- ahora se dirigió a la chica- y tu solo eres un polvo para el, Ali que no te emociones!

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e hizo, salio volando con toda velocidad, obtuvo permiso y desapareció.

Iba a encerrase de nuevo en su habitación pero pensó :

No, no esta vez, lo voy a enfrentar, no me voy a esconder por una tontería así. Ya sabia como vengarse...

Draco llego a la casa, se había desecho de la chica, mejor dicho de la hermana de Blaise que le había prestado ayuda mas que nada por que el rubio es un obstinado y no dejo de molestarla (N/a: dirán Zabinni tiene hermana que es amiga de Draco ?...O.o seee lo que pasa que no la mandaron a hogwarts pero esa es otra historia que no nos interesa, ahh trabajan en el ministerio :p jeje ) Cuando entro se encontró con Ginny, ella estaba en el comedor haciendo algunos papeles del trabajo. No sabia si acercarse o no. Trato de ir a su cuarto sin ser visto pero se tropezó.

-Ah.. ya llegaste-Ginny lo saludo

-No Weasley soy un holograma-

- Bueno holograma de Malfoy, mañana sábado vamos a ir a mi casa a comer-

-Que!-

-Si a comer, mi madre nos invito a los DOS- dijo con placer

-Pero...-

- Nada, mañana 11:30 nos vamos- Se fue a dormir.

Ginny se levanto a las 10, tomo una ducha y se preparo para ver a su familia. Draco la esperaba en la sala.

- Tus hermanos me mataran-comento apenas la vio

- No lo harán van a estar mas ocupados con Ron-

-Por que?-

-Por que la razón por la que vamos es que el va a presentar a Hermione como su prometida-

-QUE! Se va a casar con granger- medito un poco- Bueno era obvio que iban a terminar juntos, muy previsible-.

-Nos vamos- dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea- Pedí que hicieran una conexión con mi casa.

Llegaron a la madriguera, molly los recibió.

-Ginny, querida-la abrazo

-Hola mama-

-Buenos días-saludo Draco.

-Buenos días, Draco, vallan al jardín están todos ahí-volvió a la cocina

-podríamos quedarnos aquí- opino tanto

-Creeme no te pasara nada- Salieron al jardín.

-Espero que no llueva-observo Ginny el cielo y luego bajo la vista hacia la mesa- Que hace aquí?

- Quien? oh potter..es amigo de tu hermano y de la granger, era obvio que iba a estar en este momento-

-Además es un maldito entrometido- Harry se acerco a ellos- Hola, Ginny-

-Buenos días, Harry-

-Potter-

-Malfoy-

-Vallan tomando asiento, ya esta la comida!-Grito Molly

Mágicamente aparecieron tartas, carnes y todo clase de comidas deliciosas. Draco se sento al lado de Ginny y Hermione por suerno ningun pelirrojo estaba cerca de el por que los Weaslys miraban con curiosidad a Draco, mejor dicho con maldad.

-Ni se atrevan-les dijo Ginny a los gemelos-

- Ahora lo proteges-

- Es que quiere su noche de bodas-

-Que!-Grito desviando todas la miradas hacia ella- Me queme

-Si, Ginny, no estamos ciegos- era fred

-Y ustedes tampoco lo están-continuo george

-Que quieres decir?-

-que tu y el oxigenado quieren tener...no se como hacer para que suene delicado-

-mmm...acción?-

- Sip..eso..o es que ya la tuvieron y quieren mas-

- se comen con la mirada con otras palabras-

- Dicen estupideces-sonrió Ginny-realmente dejen de probar productos en ustedes

En la parte de postre se largo a llover con todo. Todos corrieron hacia la casa a buscar refugio, y ropa seca. Ginny fue a su cuarto, Draco la siguió.

-eso no fue tan malo-dijo Draco cerrando la puerta- Espera que resulte así nuestra cena

-Cuando va a ser?-

- Ni idea- se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Es mi cama! Estas mojando...- Draco tiro de la mano de Ginny y cayeron los dos en la cama. Estaban de lado, enfrentados...tan cerca...tan dolorosamente cerca...No pudieron evitar acercarse mas hasta que sus labios se chocaron. La pasión que vivía en ellos volvió a despertarse, fueron mas allá de la ropa... Un trueno retumbo… se separaron … y se miraron a los ojos. Esperaban decir las cosas que pensaban, pero...

-mejor bajemos- dijo Ginny, cerro su blusa

- Bajemos- Draco se puso su remera

Se secaron las ropas con magia, tomaron el te y comieron pastel antes de irse.

-Weasley?-dijo Draco cuando llegaron- Que paso?

- Ya sabes lo que paso, quiero estar sola- se fue acostar. Draco la observo irse desde el pasillo, vio como la puerta de cerro dejándolo confuso...Era mucho mas de lo que el pensaba, mucho mas complicado lo que sentía, ella quería estar sola pero los dos juntos se sentían vivos...

_I hope that I can say ( yo espero poder decir)_

_The things I wish I'd said (las cosas que quiero decir) _

_To sing my soul to sleep (cantar a mi alma para que se duerma)  
And take me back to bed (y me lleve de regreso a la cama)  
You want to be alone (vos queres estar solo)  
When we can feel alive instead (cuando nosotros podemos sentirnos vivos )_

Ginny se acosto en la oscuridad, queria pensar con claridad. Descubrió que se necesitaban mutuamente, necesitaba al rubio en su vida, por mas que lo odiara ...lo odiaba?...era una respuesta difícil por que no lo amaba? Que era el intermedio entre el odio y el amor? Tenia que descubrir que era lo que dormía en ella y lo que el rubio hacia despertar, era una sensación tan rara pero al mismo tiempo tan deseada...

_Because we need each other (por que nos necesitamos)  
We believe in one another (por que creemos en el uno en el otro)  
And I know we're going to uncover (y yo se que vamos a descubrir)  
What's sleepin' in our soul (lo que duerme en nuestras almas)  
_

Golpeo la puerta. Entro. Estaba todo oscuro pero entraba luz por la ventanta aunque estuviera lloviendo. Estaba acostada.

_-_Tenemos que hablar- empezó Draco

-Sobre que?-Ginny se puso de pie enfrente del rubio

-Algo inexplicable sucede y me gustaría saber que es-

- Crees que yo lo se?- se acerco a el y lo miro a los ojos- Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber que no se-

-Pero quisieras saberlas?- se adelanto un paso

- Si y no- hizo una pausa- y si no me gusta?

-y si te gusta?-

- A ti te gustaría?-

- No se todo depende-

_  
_  
_There are many things (hay muchas cosas)  
That I would like to know ( que quisiera saber)  
And there are many places (y hay muchos lugares)  
That I wish to go (a los que quisera ir)  
But everything's depending (pero todo depende)  
On the way the wind may blow (en la manera que el viento sople)_

_Fin del cap._

N/a: jeje me salio muy filosofico el ultimo dialogo XD espero que le haya gustado y ahora si voy a responder los reviews anónimos, el ultimo cap lo edite para responder pero el /# fanfiction no me uplodeo (actualizo) . 

Respuestass:

Merenwen: este cap no es tan largo pero es un pokito mas largo jeje espero que te gustee

Claumalfoy: Gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste el fic, je y otra fan del G/D .

Alyssa Largerfiel M: esta vez hice mas rápido para actualizar, tenia mas inspiración

je,salu2!

Kmila Malfoy: Hola! Gracias por tu review! Je espero ke te guste este

Emma: gracias por tu review, actualicé rapide espero que te guste este cap

PaTrAiS mAlFoY bLaCk: jeje no quiero que draco se rinda, esta lindo cuando es cabeza dura jeje muy terco el ninio je, espero que te guste el cap.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Ya empecé la Facu X.x...que le voy a hacer ¬¬ jeje XD Ademas empece con otro fic O.O no me pude resistir, es sobre mi amado Tom riddle XD se llama ONE, solo subi la intro, primero tenia que subir este cap , espero que les guste.

N/a: lo de siempre, los personajes relacionados con Harry potter y nombres no son mis si no de JKR.

Capitulo 12:with or without you

Después de esa casi confesión la Weasley le dijo:

-Tengo sueño-

y digamos que prácticamente lo hecho de su cuarto. Ginny era alguien con un carácter fuerte y muy cabeza dura pero tenia que tener un punto débil no? ..no? volvió a preguntarse. El había dado el primer paso, el quiso al hablar del tema pero ella lo evadió, era ella la que no aceptaba esa "situación", si ella no quitaba esa muralla china, si no cruzaba esa maldita línea ... La esperaría para siempre?...

-No tengo que esperar, tiene que aceptar-dijo mirando el techo, estaba recostado- Pero como?

Creyó que la Weasley esperaría hasta que el le dijera algo así como " Te amo" pero el no era de ese tipo...Se quedo dormido pensando en ella.

La puerta se abrió. Se hizo el dormido. Era Ginny, cuando lo vio, volvió a cerrar la puerta

-Quédate-susurro el antes que ella se fuera

-que?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-Por favor, quédate- miro a Ginny - te prometo que no haré nada, solo quédate conmigo esta noche-

Todavía seguía lloviendo, Ginny se acostó a su lado.

-Todavía le tienes miedo a las tormentas, draquin?- dijo para aliviar la situación

- Sabes que si, además- la abrazo-extraño a mi osito de peluche, pero tu eres mas reconfortante

La luz del sol entra por la ventana tratando de colarse por las cortinas, Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con la pelirroja durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, Draco sonrió sinceramente, sin burla ni sarcasmo, era una sonrisa de armonía. Se quedo observándola. Un rayo entro por la ventana y iluminando a Ginny. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Buenos días- la saludo Draco. Ella lo miro

-Hola- miro el reloj de la mesa de luz, ya era el mediodía- Por que no me despertaste?-

-Es domingo, a quien no le gusta dormir hasta tarde?-frunció el entrecejo- Quizás a Granger.- Ginny sonrió.

Se quedaron mirándose

-Malfoy – lo llamo- Malfoy!

_-Draco, despiérnate-dijo otra vos- Despiérnate, cariño..._

Draco abrió los ojos, su madre lo estaba mirando.

-Mama que haces aquí?-pregunto

-Buenos días a ti también-dijo una Ginny mucho mas fría que la de su sueño. Eso lo decepciono

-No te estoy hablando a ti, Weasley, salvo que seas mi madre-

-ahhg- Ginny salio de su habitación

-Draco podrías ser un poco mas amable-

-Ella no es amable conmigo-

-Actúas como un niño-

-Que quieres?-dijo malhumorado

-Decirte que hoy vamos a tener nuestra cena familiar- dijo Narcisa con seriedad

- Ya hable con Ginny y su familia-

-Ginny, ahora es Ginny!-dijo enojado

-Hijo, yo se que ustedes no son la mejor pareja, pero si al menos...- Narcisa fue interrumpida

-Esa chica me hace mal! Lo único que hace es hacerme mal-termino susurrando- No puedo vivir con ella

-Puedes vivir sin ella, Draco?- miro los hermosos ojos de su hijo, brillaban intensamente.

Ginny no había podido dormir bien, estuvo pensando en el. Le gustaba, de verdad le gustaba pero cuando pensaba que le podía dar otra oportunidad...

"Es Malfoy, el hurón, lo recuerdas cierto?" su mente

Esos recuerdos en hogwarts le decían que jugaría con ella y le dejaría el corazón roto, si ella empezaba a pensar en el diferente, ya empezaba a pensar en el diferente, era si se lo dejaba saber.

Esa noche se quedaría en la casa de los Malfoy, después de la cena familiar, eso era muy inquietante. Por un lado era la casa de los Malfoy y por el otro estaba Draco...ya no era Malfoy, era Draco. No quería debilitarse y dejarse llevar, si terminaba en los brazos del rubio por que definitivamente si volvía a vivir una de aquellas situaciones acaloradas con Malfoy otra vez , no pararía.

Tenia que pensar que iba a ponerse. Algo negro, a el le gustaba el negro. Empezó a buscar entre su ropa.

-Por que se vestía para el?- se pregunto cuando se vio en el espejo. Sonrió, quería ver la cara de Draco cuando la viera, quería ver ese brillo en esos ojos, deseaba que le dijera que se veía bien, quería sentirse como las demás se sentían cuando sus novios las halagaban, aunque sea por una noche.

A las ocho, Ginny apareció en la sala, Draco la estaba esperando impacientemente. Cuando dejo de ver sus zapatos, se encontró con la imagen Ginny. Estaba muy hermosa, tenia un vestido por las rodillas, negro, y los hombros descubiertos. Ella sonrió mas cuando el sonrió. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ven, tengo algo perfecto para ti- la llevo a su habitación

El empezó a buscar en sus cajones hasta que encontró una caja negra.

-Toma-

Ginny abrió lentamente la caja.

-Es para mi?-

-Para quien, si no. Permíteme- tomo la gargantilla (N/a: Draco la compro en el cuarto cap, recien me di cuenta que no dije de que forma era el dije, es una luna) y se la coloco. Ginny se estremeció con el contacto del rubio. se vieron en el espejo. La gargantilla era perfecta para el vestido de Ginny, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella.

-Es muy bonita-

-Como su dueña-Draco miro su reloj- mejor vayamos-

Fin del cap

N/a: lo seee no es muy largo pero sentí que no debía agregar mas, les prometo que en el siguiente cap habrá "Accion" jeje y será mas largo. Creo que me quedo cursi XD jje. Ah y el titulo es una hermosa canciond de U2 with or without you

Respuesta, reviews anónimos

Emma: Hola! Espero que te guste el cap y va a haber acción en el proximo cap que va a ser mas largo je.

mury Weasley: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este je

Alyssa Largerfield M: Hola! No se la inspiración me viene toda junta, el principio no sabia que poner pero hoy me llego toda junta XD a la 1:30 Am jeje

Kmymalfoy; Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero ke te guste tambien esta cap.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Aqui esta el cap tarde mas de lo que yo esperaba, empecé la faku y ahora no me estan quedando muchas neuronas para imaginar jeje la matemática me las esta gastando XD. Son las tres de la mañana y me estoy durmiendo literalmente pero quería subir el capitulo lo antes posible por eso no conteste los reviews, lo haré en el próximo cap, pero muchas agracias! No puedo creer que halla llegado a los 203 O.O . muchas gracias a todos. Espero que les guste.

n/a: los personaje son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Capitulo 13: The thing's I'll never say

Llegaron a la antesala que había antes de la sala de estar donde estaba el resto de familiares. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que podía pasar esa noche. Sus hermanos podrían hacer la tercer guerra mundial contra Draco, o lo peor según Ginny, los gemelos hablen de sus sospechas entre ella y Draco, las cuales eran ciertas pero que no iba a revelar nunca...por lo menos no a ellos.

-Bueno, entramos?-pregunto Draco a su lado

- No hay otra opción-

Las puertas que los separaban se abrieron dejándolos pasar al a la sala. Los hermanos de Ginny, Bill, Charlie y Ron no demostraban ninguna expresión de odio hacia Draco, esto tranquilizo a Ginny pero los gemelos tenia su típica sonrisa de que sabían algo que los demás no sabían.

-Mierda- murmuro Ginny

-Que sucede?-pregunto Draco por lo bajo

-Luego te digo-

Los familiares cercanos se fueron presentando ante ellos, Los Malfoy eran una familia puramente rubia y de aspecto orgulloso pero mas agradables que Lucius Malfoy. Los Weasley, todos pelirrojos, gente sociable, la mayoría extranjeros. Luego de que saludaran a los novios, Lucius, Arthur, Narcisa y Molly se llevaron a la parejita a un lugar mas privado para revelar un secreto.

-Nos van a decir por que nos tenemos que casar de alguna vez por todas?-pregunto impaciente Draco.

-Pues veraz-dijeron al mismo tiempo Lucius y Arthur

_Estaban en el ministerio era el cumpleaños de Fudge, así que le hicieron una mini celebración por que cumplía 50. Empezaron a jugar a las cartas, ajedrez mágico, etc y los que estaban mas alegres empezaron a apostar._

_-Vamos una jugada Weasley- dijo un un tono muy amigable para Malfoy_

_-No enserio Lucius, tengo que regresar a casa, ya sabes los chicos- en realidad ya empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado, no toleraba mucho el alcohol. _

_-Cierto que tienes una hija recién nacida –hizo una pausa- quizás, si le ponemos un poco mas de acción al juego, te quedes y tal vez puedas comprarle algún regalo a tu señora o a tu hija-_

_-No debo irme-_

_-oh..es una pena - sonrió con maldad- Cobarde _

_-De acuerdo, todo o nada-dijo Arthur_

_-Bien, veamos 100 galleons apuesto yo-lucius saco su monedero_

_-Este...yo- Arhtur enrojecio hasta las orejas_

_-No te preocupes, si tu pierdes ya se me ocurrirá algo-_

_Estuvieron un largo tiempo jugando, Lucius estaba perdiendo por eso bebía mas wishky cada vez, el odiaba perder pero por un movimiento de suerte, inconsciente..._

_-jake mate- dijo Lucius_

_-Como? Yo estaba ganando- dijo Arthur_

_-Dejaste a la realeza desprotegida, en fin a ver no quiero dinero-pensó en vos alta- pero tampoco quiero que tu hagas mis trabajos o algo así...ya se- chasqueo sus dedos- La mano de tu hija-_

_-Tu estas casado-_

_-No es para mi idiota, es para Draco, Tu familia Weasley es muy poderosa en cuestión magia y junto con la mía te imaginas...-_

_-Adios Malfoy-estrecho su mano_

_-Adios y recuerda el trato- soltó su mano_

-Ah!-grito Ginny- Así que por su culpa, mas que nada por su estado de ebriedad y ganas de apostar, yo me tengo que casar!

-Es brava-le dijo Lucius al oído a Draco

-Si, lo se-

-Lucius, como es que tu pudiste ganar al ajedrez, no eres bueno en eso-comento Narcisa

-Supongo suerte -dijo muy bajo

-No hiciste trampa cierto?-volvió a preguntar la rubia

-No, fuimos a ver a Dumbledore, ya sabes que tiene un pensadero, a ver si nos ayudaba a encontrar evidencia que el trato era nulo, durante años buscamos como evadir pero no se puede mas - explico Arthur

- todo es legal, son mayores de edad, terminaros sus estudios- continuo Lucius

- Esperen un momento, ustedes sabían de esto?-pregunto Ginny a las mujeres

-No, no enteramos unos días antes que ustedes- respondió Narcisa

-Puede ser, que por esto se peleaban constantemente?-pregunto Draco

-Si, es que no sabíamos como decirlo, o si decirlo- dijo Lucius

-Todos, estos años me lo ocultaste?- muy dramático por parte de Ginny

-Ginny, era por que quería que estuvieras feliz que no tuvieras que preocuparte...-

-la cena ya esta servida-

Pasaron a salón comedor de los Malfoy, Ginny se sentó al lado de Draco, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, cada uno hablaba con la persona que tenia al lado.

Luego del postre, se retiraron todos salvo Draco y Ginny y los padres del rubio. Ellos iban a pasar la noche ahí como era tradición de los Malfoy, ya eran casi marido y mujer para la familia.

-Ven- Draco tomo su mano.

Recorrieron pasillos interminables, y llegaron a un jardin magico, lleno de flores hermosas.

-Wow- dijo Ginny muy sorprendida

-Mira el cielo-Dijo Draco

Ginny levanto su mirada hacia el cielos, cientos de estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-y que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Ginny. Draco sonrió misteriosamente, ella se puso nerviosa. Se acerco a ella

– No voy hacerte nada que no quieras- la tranquilizo

-y si quiero?-Draco la miro confuso- dime

-Mira, ya no me puedes llamar Malfoy y no puedo seguir llamándote Weasley-

-Tienes razón, Hurón- Ginny se sentó en un banco

-Nunca lo olvidaras, cierto?-Draco se sentó a su lado

- Mmm...no, nunca-Ginny sonrió- Es que te veías, jaja,...tierno-

- Me veía, pasado?-Draco levanto una ceja, empezando un juego.

-No eres tierno de humano, hurón- le respondió Ginny- ni siquiera eres agradable.

- Así?-puso cara de ofendido- Puedo llegar a ser muy tierno y amable cuando me plazca

- Pues demuéstralo-

-Si tu quieres….- Ginny sonrió sensualmente

- Si tu quieres -Se acerco mas a Ginny

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaban en el cuarto de Draco, tumbados en la cama, iluminados por las estrellas.

-Esperame un minuto-dijo Ginny apartándose de Draco

- Pero por que?- pregunto Draco tratando de alcanzar a Ginny

-Creeme te gustara- Tomo un bolso y se encerró en el baño

Sabia que esa noche iba a ser diferente, que Draco iba a ser diferente y que tal vez le diría que la amaba pero claro ella tenia que motivar al rubio para que lo hiciera y había encontrado la herramienta perfecta: si ella se veía irresistible, Draco cedería.

Se soltó el cabello, se quito el vestido. En su lugar se puso en camisón negro sensual, que dejaba revelar su piernas. Se miro al espejo, trato de relajarse. Salio del baño, mirando sus pies, sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, nunca antes había hecho eso, verse prefecta, ni siquiera para Harry. Draco se acerco hacia ella, la tomo por el menton, obligándola a que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

-Yo…..- ella no sabia que decir. Las palabras no le venían a la cabeza, estaba tan nerviosa.

-Pelirroja, hiciste esto por mi?- pregunto Draco

-Yo...-seguía teniendo la mente nublada, su corazón latía mas fuerte. Vio sus ojos grises llenos de dulzura- Te gusto?

- No- Ginny se quedo helada- Nunca creí que diría esto, tu haces latir mi corazón

Y la beso con amor, como nunca lo había hecho, en realidad recién ese día cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo se había dado cuenta que la amaba, no era atracción física ni deseo, era algo mas.

- De verdad quieres continuar?-pregunto Draco deseando que la respuesta fuera si.

-Hurón, deberás adivinar la respuesta- le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tomo eso como un si- cargo a Ginny en brazos hasta la cama.

Ginny empezó a deshacerse de la ropa de Draco mientras el besaba su cuello, había descubierto que ese era el punto débil de la chica. Ginny se detuvo.

-Que?-pregunto Draco

- Es la casa de tus padres- respondió Ginny

-y?

-Y es su casa...o sea...-trataba de explicarse Ginny

-Pero es mi cuarto, no es como si lo estuviéramos haciendo en su cama-

- y si entran a tu habitación?-pregunto Ginny

-No lo harán, las puertas están cerradas con llave-

-ah así que me tienes atrapada?-

-No quiero dejarte ir sin que seas mía- Draco se puso impaciente, Ginny lo noto y decidió que haría sufrir un poquitito al rubio, se separo de el.

-Yo no soy una posesión, Malfoy-dijo seriamente

-Que? Yo no..-trato de explicar Draco.

-Estaba bromeando- volvió junto a el- Nunca creí que diría esto pero tal vez yo no sea tuya pero mi corazón, mi razón, si, me vuelves loca Malfoy-

-Tu a mi también pelirroja-

Volvieron de nuevo al juego de explorarse, esta vez estando muy concientes de lo que hacían, Draco se deshizo del camisón de Ginny, el contacto entre su piel era electrizante, era una sensación que querían sentir otra vez desde lo de nueva york, querían recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo.

Fin del cap

N/a: El titulo del cap es de una cancion de avril lavigne del disco let go, no se me gusto jejeje, y paso algo con ellos dos como había prometido. Saludos !


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! si lo se, me tarde mucho esta vez x.x , la maldita falta de inspiracion y la lluvia de ideas tienen la culpa, primero no sabia que escribir depuse no podía decirme si escribir esto o lo otro en fin. Espero que les guste

Este cap va dedicado a Aly.

n/a:Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JKR

lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de Ginny

Capitulo 14: Por que justo en el final tiene que ser perfecto?

Draco abrió los ojos, ya su cabeza le decía que había dormido demasiado. Sonrió, había pasado una noche magnifica. Sabia que después de eso todo iba a ser diferente entre ellos. Busco a Ginny en el otro lado de la cama...pero ella no estaba.

Draco se incorporo, vio la ropa tirada en el suelo y sonrió aun mas. Tal vez Ginny estaba en el baño. Toco la puerta...nada.

-Donde esta!- Paso sus manos por su cabello.

se pregunto un poco temeroso de haberla perdido, de que ella se haya confundido y lo que había dicho era una mentira. Se dio una ducha, luego se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Desde el pasillo se escuchaban risas femeninas, apresuro el paso y entro a l comedor. Allí estaban su madre y Ginny, leyendo. Se acerco sigilosamente, que libro estarían leyendo para reírse tanto?

Draco palideció de pronto.

-Mierda-pensó. Estaban viendo el álbum de fotos. Ahora Ginny tendría material para burlarse de el por mucho tiempo.

-Madre...-

-Buenos días, hijo-se levanto- ahora que llegaste me retiro.

-Buenos días, pelirroja –se sentó enfrente de ella, Ginny se sonrojo-Por que no me despertaste?-

-No soy tu niñera-dijo

-otra vez con eso, acaso nunca dejaras de hacer comentarios sarcásticos?- pregunto Draco untando mermelada en una tostada

- No, es parte de mi esencia- respondió Ginny y sonrió-me he enterado de cosas muy interesantes...tuyas-

-ah, si?-pregunto con temor

-Si hurón, me tengo que ir, he quedado con una amiga y ya es tarde-

Draco y Ginny se levantaron del asiento, cuando Ginny paso por al lado de el, Draco la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Y eso?-pregunto Ginny acalorada

-Para que no se te olvide lo de anoche-volvió a besarla- y esto es para que se repita hoy

Draco se fue por un pasillo y ella por el otro.

-Hermione?-pregunto la pelirroja cuando llego a la chimenea de su amiga

-Ginny! Pasa!- la abrazo

-Como estas?-le pregunto Ginny

-Bien, je. Ron me contó que anoche salio bien-se sentaron en el sofá.

-Si, muy bien-

-Te puedo preguntar algo?-pidió permiso Hermione.

-Ya lo estas preguntando, jaja. Dime...-

-Tienes algo con Malfoy?-

-Si, digo, me voy a casar con el, tengo lo que se llama un compromiso-Ginny la miro-Me parece que juntarte con mi hermano te afecta-

-Me refiero, si tienes "algo"con el-

Ginny enrojeció hasta los pies.

-Pasan cosas...-

-Ya me imagina yo-

-A que te refieres?-pregunto indignada Ginny

-Cuando fuimos a la casa de tus padres, bueno eran bastante obvias las miraditas entre ustedes-

- ah...-

_Ginny se había asustado pensando que hermione los había visto cuando estuvieron solos en su cuarto en la madriguera O.O_

-Hermione, como te diste cuenta que amabas a Ron?-

-mm...-pensó-No lo se, es extraño, pero lo sientes, el sentimiento es distinto, no se como explicarte-

-No importa...-respondió Ginny pensativa

-Por que lo preguntas?-

-Yo, no se, simplemente se me ocurrió-

-ay! Que te estará pasando, que no me quieres contar?-

_Se lo decía o no se lo decía? Esa era la maldita cuestión. Ellos se darían cuenta después de todo , que ella estaba con Draco, pero debería adelantárselo..._

-Hermi, tengo que decirte algo-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Malfoy me esta volviendo loca-soltó la pelirroja

- pero...-

_mejor no se lo decía. _

-No lo soporto mas, es….-

-Parecía que se llevaban bien-comento Hermione

-Pues la verdad es que tenemos momento-

_Tal vez algo mínimo le diría ¬¬_

-yo ….ehh….me beso-

_Que inocente parezco XD_

-Te beso?-pregunto sorprendida

-Me beso…lo bese…nos besamos…el punto es.-

-Lo besaste!-interrumpió

-Bueno un par de veces, pero no es….-

-Te gusta?-

-Quien?-

-Malfoy, Ginny-

_-_ Si, por eso no puedo mas-

-Bueno, creo que tu le atraes, por como te mirada el otro día en tu casa-

_Tan obvio es, definitivamente le tengo que enseñar a ser sutil U.U_

-Ahhh….si?-

-No te has dado cuenta?-

-no-

-Que poco observadora que eres-

-No soy como tu Hermi-

Después de un rato con Hermione, Ginny volvió al departamento. Malfoy no estaba allí.

Fue a su habitación y en la cama encontró un ramo de rosas con una nota.

" Gin:

Tuve que irme a Francia por un trabajo, vuelvo el miércoles.

suerte

Ps: Para que no te enojes cuando vuelva, te comprare algo lindo."

Ginny releyó la nota , estaba decepcionada no por que le se haya ido sino por que le deseo suerte, esperaba algo mas expresivo, te extrañare, mínimo.

Significaba algo para el rubio? O fueron solo mentiras lo que le dijo?

Si la había engañado…

Se acostó y se quedo mirando la nota.

Suerte repetía mentalmente...Arrugo la nota y la tiro al piso.

Se quedo dormida.

----------------------------

Estaba sentada en banco de plaza, alguien llego junto a ella.

-Son para ti- era un ramo de rosas-

-Por que?-

-Por que te quiero- respondió Harry y la beso dulcemente.- Siempre que querré

volvió a besarla.

---------------------------------------

Ginny abrió los ojos..

¿Por qué había sonado con Harry?

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda y quien mejor que caroline.

Llego al departamento de su amiga en taxi. Toco el timbre

-Si?-

-Soy Ginny-

Abrió la puerta

-Hola, pasa-

Caroline preparo un poco de café y budin.

-Que te pasa Ginny?-

-Soñé con Harry-

-Y?-

-Bueno es que soñé que yo estaba con Harry-hizo una pausa- Malfoy se fue y me dejo esta nota-

-y que tiene de malo?-

-Léala-

Carolina leyó la nota

-Oh, ya veo, no te gusto el suerte, cierto?-

-Me hace pensar que me engaño para acostarse conmigo –

-Pero no fue con una poción?-

-No, paso otra vez el domingo-

Ginny le contó todo lo de la fiesta, exepto alguno detalles de la noche XD

-Si tienes dudas, por que no vas y se lo preguntas?- sugirió Caroline

-No se donde esta-

- Gin, si hubieras leído mas allá del "suerte" te habrías dado cuenta que te dice donde se va a hospedar. Puede ir al ministerio y tomar un translador hasta Paris-

- Ok, ire pero no se que le diré-

-Solo pregúntaselo-se despidió de Ginny-Y Harry?

-Que se yo, no se por que apareció en mis sueños, pero no importa. Gracias-se despidió

Fue a su casa. Armo un mini equipaje, tomo un poco de plata y se apareció en el ministerio para irse a Paris.

Después de viajar literalmente en un remolino apareció en el ministerio de magia francés, cambio dinero a dinero muggle y se tomo un taxi hasta el hotel donde se quedaba el rubio.

Llego en un par de minutos. El hotel era muy lujoso y si no donde de iba a hospedar un Malfoy? Se acerco al mostrador.

-Buenos dias –Dijo Ginny

-Buenos días, señorita-dijo un señor con acento francés-puedo ayudarla?-

-Si, estoy buscando a Draco Malfoy-

-Si el se hospeda en la habitación 401, cuarto piso-

-muchas gracias-

Subió al ascensor y fue hasta lo de Draco. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucho voces. Era Draco y una mujer….parecía la insoportable voz de Laura. Se acerco mas a la puerta. Ok, las voces no eran voces….Que estaba haciendo con esa ahí? ……era muy obvio

Se alejo de la puerta y casi corriendo al ascensor sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Hola-

-Harry?-dijo entrando en el ascensor –Que haces aquí?

-Razones de trabajo , y tu?-

-Oh..pues, vine hablar con Malfoy de algo urgente, ahora me voy a Londres-

_Justo ahora tiene que aparecer Harry …_

-Sabes hace mucho que quería estar contigo a solas-le dijo Harry intensificando el "a solas".

-Yo también-Harry se acerco a ella- Harry, yo…

La beso, como nunca lo había hecho, ella le devolvió el beso. No sabia por que lo hacia pero necesitaba estar con el para dejar de pensar en el Rubio con Laura…

Entraron en la habitación de Harry que estaba al final del pasillo. Cayeron en la cama, Harry encima de ella.

-Tu estas con Cho-dijo Ginny apartando a Harry

- Y tu con Malfoy-respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos –Gin, yo te sigo queriendo-

-Yo no puedo…Malfoy-Dijo derritiéndose con la mirada de Harry

-Lo se-

_Al diablo con Malfoy_

-Nadie debe enterarse-lo beso-Este seria el final perfecto

Harry Sonrió

-Nunca te olvidare-la beso

Las manos de Harry recorrían la piel de Ginny….

_Por que justo en el final tiene que ser perfecto?_

_Fin del cap._

N/a: Jeje que final no? XD nunca me imagine que escribiría esto pero en fin quería poner a Harry O.O no pude contestar los reviews queria subir el cap lo mas rápido posible pero Gracias a Todos! Me dan muchos ánimos cuando, me falta la inspiración Gracias a todos!

Salu2!

Darksly


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Lo siento muchísimo haberme atrasado prácticamente un milenio en actualizar pero entre los estudios, la falta de inspiración y que me gustara el cap, tarde bastante.

Bueno se que no les gusto la actitud de Ginny pero aquí se aclara todo. Espero que les guste.

N/a: los personajes y nombre relacionados con Harry potter no son mios

Capitulo 15 : In the name of love.

Ginny salio de la habitación muy nerviosa. Estaba por subir al ascensor cuando alguien la tomo del brazo.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo una voz fríamente

-Malfoy…yo …-

-Cuando lleguemos a casa , "querida"-

Malfoy llamo un taxi, se fueron hasta el ministerio de magia francés y tomaron un translador.

Llegaron al departamento.

-Y bien?-Draco se sentó en sofá

-Y bien que?-pregunto Ginny

-Y bien que!-Draco se levanto de golpe enfrentando a Ginny-Como lo pasaste con

Potter?-

-Que!-exclamo Ginny

-Como lo pasaste con Potter?-

-….-

-No te hagas la idiota Weasley, se que estuviste con el, no me lo niegues!-

-No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita Malfoy!-

-Yo hipócrita? Si tu eres la que se acostó con otro, no se como tienes cara para hablar

conmigo-

-Deberías ser actor, actúas bien sabes –

-Que?-

-Yo fui a Paris a verte a ti y me sorprendí bastante-sus lagrimas empezaron a aparecer-Se que estuviste con laura! Y para tu información yo no me acosté con Potter, no pude por que te amo! – termino gritando.

-Flash back-

Sintió los labios de Harry sobre su piel…Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de todo. Nunca podría engañar al rubio…lo amaba.

Alejo a Harry de ella.

-Lo siento Harry, no puedo-

-----fin -----

Salio corriendo hacia su habitación, se encerró allí. Draco la vio alejarse. Todavía no podía creer lo que Ginny había dicho.

_Ve y dile lo que sientes_ !

Le decía una voz en su cabeza.

Llamo a la puerta.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

No hubo respuesta.

-se que estas ahí dentro-

-No quiero hablar contigo!-le respondió Ginny

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo –respiro profundamente-yo..yo no me acosté con laura

Ginny abrió la puerta.

-Piensas que voy a tragarme esa mentira?-

-Gin, escúchame- Se acerco a ella y la beso

-Que demonios haces-todavía pegada a el

-Te digo que te amo-volvió a besarla

Ginny le respondió no muy segura si creerle o no.

-No me crees cierto?-

-Sinceramente no-

-Yo salí de la habitación por que la idiota de laura no quería irse y te vi a ti y a Potter salir del ascensor-acaricio el rostro de Ginny-Ya sabias que a mi no me gusta laura y volvió a intentarlo como en nueva york pero no pudo por que mis sentimientos hacia ti son muy fuertes. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me voy a casar contigo, Ginny-

Lo estovo mirando a los ojos durante su declaración, no dejaban de temer un brillo especial. Sabía que decía la verdad.

-Te amo Draco-

-y yo a ti-

Draco poso sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Ginny, rodeo su cintura mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Sentían latir sus corazones rápidamente. Por primera vez estaban siendo sinceros.

Draco cargo a Ginny hasta la cama. La deposito con cuidado.

Sonrieron. Volvieron a recorrer los caminos que ya sabían de memoria, que ansiaban volver a recorrer.

Ginny no se podía mover, algo la estaba atrapando. Abrió los ojos. Junto a ella estaba el rubio dormido abrazándola. Lo observo, siempre le había parecido atractivo en Hogwarts, bueno hasta cuando abría la boca y se le terminaba lo lindo. Nunca en su vida se imagino que terminaría con un slytherin y menos con el. Con el único sly que hablada era Zabini de vez en cuando.

-Admirándome?-

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nunca se te ira lo arrogante, cierto?-

-Pero si eso es lo que mas te gusta de mí-sonrió-Me di cuenta en este mes y medio que llevamos juntos, que eso es lo que te gusta -

Ginny frunció el entrecejo

-Te enojaste?-

-No es que…- se quedo pensando

-Es que, que?-

-nada, olvídalo-lo miro y sonrió

-Creo que me gustara despertar y ver tu sonrisa todos los días-le dijo Draco. Ginny le dio beso en los labios que Draco no dudo en responder.

-Pelirroja?- dijo acariciando el cabello de Ginny

-Si hurón?-

-Creo que tenemos que levantarnos, hoy nos toca trabajar-dijo Draco con tranquilidad

- Mierda!-ginny se levanto de la cama-Llego tarde!

En el Ministerio de Magia.

-Así ya son novios?-pregunto Carol

-No, ya lo éramos antes-tomo un poco de café- la cosa es que ahora si nos queremos-

-y cuando será la fiesta de compromiso?-

-No había pensado en eso, pero creo que tenemos empezar ya planear el casamiento, así que tiene que ser pronto-

-¿Y por que tan rápido Gin?-pregunto con curiosidad Carolina

-Demonios! Derrame tinta sobre este documento-Lo levanto y se lo mostró a su amiga-Voy al baño, puedes limpiarlo por mi?-

-Ginny, no me respondiste!-

Oficina de Draco Malfoy…

-Señor malfoy?- su secretaria se asomo por la puerta

-Si pasa-respondió Draco

-Su padre ha venido-

-Hazlo pasar-

Lucius Malfoy entro por la puerta con su acostumbrado porte

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Draco sorprendido.

-Yo estoy muy bien Draco, y tu?- Dijo medio ofendido por el recibimiento de su hijo

-Que quieres?- volvió a preguntar Draco impacientemente.

-Bien, seré directo, tu madre me esta volviendo loco-

-y?- Draco alzó la ceja izquierda

-Por tu culpa-

-Que hice yo?- pregunto incrédulo

-Te casaras con la Weasley-

-Eso no fue mi culpa, mas bien fue la tuya-

-Pon una fecha para el compromiso y la boda ya! Elige un maldito lugar para casarte!

Tu madre no me deja en paz con eso –

-Tendré que hablar con Ginny, no puedo decidir solo-

-Así que ahora es Ginny, eh?-pregunto con curiosidad Lucius

-No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida diciéndole Weasley a mi esposa-

En la puerta del edificio

-Gin!-grito alguien

Ginny se dio vuelta, Draco estaba corriendo hacia ella.

-Te fui a buscar al ministerio pero me dijeron que te habías ido antes por que no te sentías bien- dijo Draco

Ginny abrió la puerta

-y viniste corriendo hasta aquí?-

Subieron al ascensor.

-Me di cuenta que me había olvidado las llaves- Draco observo a Ginny

-Que?-pregunto impacientemente Ginny

-Estas pálida-

-Ya lo se, comí algo que no me cayo bien-

Entraron al departamento.

-Por que no te recuestas? quieres algo?-

Ginny sonrió y rodeo su cuello.

-A ti-

Lo arrastro hasta el sillón, Draco se tropezó con la alfombra y cayeron al piso.

-Creo que nos dolerá la espalda-comento Draco

-Deberíamos probar primero no crees?-

-Tienes razón-

Estaba por besarla cuando…

-Draco!-era la vos de narcisa

-Mama!-

se levantaron de golpe

-Que hacían en el suelo?-pregunto con curiosidad Narcisa

-Perdí un aro-

-Ya lo encontraras. Supongo que están preguntándose que hago aquí- los dos asintieron-Lucius me dijo que ya pensaron en lo de la fiesta de compromiso-

(N/a :Draco solo estará de oyente en esta conversación XD)

-En realidad no hemos hablado todavía-dijo Ginny-Pero estaba pensando dentro de una semana un poco mas tal vez, será posible?-

-Claro que si. Solo digan donde-

-Me gustaría que fuera en la mansión Malfoy-

-De verdad?-pregunto Narcisa –Ya lo imagino , parte en el jardín y el salón de baile seria perfecto-

-También, bueno, se que suena extraño, pero me gustaría que fuera una fiesta de disfraces, nunca nadie ha hecho una así-

-Innovador. Draco estas de acuerdo?-

-Suena muy bien. Si tu lo quieres así, así será- Draco beso a Ginny para sorpresa de su madre.

fin del cap.

N/a: Tambien quiero responder a los reviews asi que aquí van las respuestas.

Y TENGO ALGO PLANEADO PARA LA PAREJITA ! tal vez se den cuenta que algo si tuvo sus consecuencias XD lean entre lineas!

Salu2!

verons : jeje si me quedo un enredo la verdad, creo que por eso se me hizo mas difícil poder continuarla. Espero que te guste. Digamos que laura y Harry los ayudaron a confesar su amor

angie90: Que tiene que ver Harry? No se , solo se me vino a la casa y lo escrbi XD jeje . Ayudo a la relación. Espero que te guste este cap.

Kmy: Draco es asi que le vamos hacer jejej , Y Ginny y Harry? Un reencuentro inesperado y fallido XD , se que Harry volverá a aparecer tengo un papel muy importante en los proximos caps. Espero que te guste este!

Sailor Alluminem Siren : Ginny no tiene nada de que arrepentirse por suerte, ninguno de los dos fue infiel, espero que te guste este cap y como tu dijiste nos leemos!

Vampisandi: Wiii! Ginny se quedo con Draco jeje y repecto a laura no se por que volvio a mi fic , supongo que era por que necesitaba a una mujer insoportable y odiosa XD. Espero que te guste este cap,

Mury Weasley: Hola!como estas? Espero que te guste este cap.

Eri mond licht: Siento haber tardado en subir un cap nuevo. Si ahora el próximo giro que tengo planeado no los separa eso es seguro jejeje espero que te guste

Dark-Ginny-Malfoy; A mi tampoco me gusta que se hagan daño, por eso ahora si están juntos. Espero que te guste este cap.

Daniela lupin de black : jejej Malfoy puede ser un desgraciado pero es Malfoy y gusta tal como es (frase robada de bridget jones XD) espero que te guste el cap.

Alyssa Largerfield M.: De nada! Ginny por suerte reacciono bien y no se quedo con Harry jeje Ella quiere a Draco y Draco a ella y por fin están juntos ¡!espero que te guste el cap.

Vivi-G Weasley:Gracias por tu RR! Si eso que dices e cierto, creo que hay que escuchar todo y no solo la mitad. Je Creo que voy a poner algo mas cómico dentro de los prox caps , ahora que ellos estan bien, es su naturaleza hacerse bromas XD bah..eso creo yo. Espero que te guste el cap.

MishaPotter: Leiste los caps de un tiron? O.O jeje me sorprende siento haber tardado espero que guste el cap.

leodyn: Hola! Por suerte pude arreglar este lio O.O me costo mucho por eso tarde en subir, espero que te guste el cap.

PaTrAiS mAlFoY bLaCk: A draco no se le escapa nada jeje supo lo de Ginny y Harry pero estaba mal informado XD. Espero que te guste el cap.

JaviiLestrange: No te preocupes el G/H sera imposible en mi fic , ahora estan juntos gin y draco y es definitivo espero que te guste el cap.

Klass2008: Siento haber tardado! Jeje bueno aquí estan las consecuencias y no fueron tan malas. Espero que te guste el cap.

Mayreni: Siento haber tardado, espero que te guste el cap.

marcela9: jejejej eso de complicar las cosas es mi naturaleza sly que voldy me pego XD jaja si yo tambien estoy con examenes por eso se me hizo difícil subir el cap antes. Espero que te guste.

Adhara-16: Yo tampoco me imaginaba que lo de Harry iba a suceder O.O jeje espero que te guste el cap.

clau: siento haber tardado! Espero que guste el cap, al fin terminan juntos y tengo algo grande planeado para el futuro cercano. Entre el prox cap y el ke le sigue se van a enterar de algo. De echo ya puse pistas en este XD.

Lynette; Gracias por tu review! Y d nada, yo tampoco pude subir rapido creo que paso como un mes desde el ultimo X.x tengo mucho estudio últimamente XD. Espero que te guste el cap.

Mariana: jeje me agrada que te agrade el fic y bueno no fue tan malo lo que paso, eso los unio mas. Espeor que te guste el cap.

ElisaMalfoy87: No te preocupes la parejita no va a sufrir mas , ya es definitivo quedan juntos. Espero que te guste el cap.

Carola Poter-Granger: jejeje ...¡¿como se te ocurre hacer que Ginny engañe a Malfoy ! respondo esa pregunta: la verdad no sabia que escribía, queria unpoko de drama XD,espero que te guste el cap.

Dany:Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el cap, y se me quedo infiel el cap anterior pero ahora se arreglaron y se aclaron todo espero que te guste el cap.


	16. Chapter 16

Holaaa! Despues de tanto tiempo jeje aqui estoy, espero que les guste el cap.

Salu2

N/a:los personajes no son mios, si no de J.K.Rowling quien es mas rica que la reina de Inglaterra O.O XD

Capitulo 16: Compromiso

Ginny se miraba al espejo dándose los últimos retoques para la fiesta de compromiso. Draco apareció detrás suyo, la abrazo por la cintura y poso su mentón en el hombro de Ginny.

-relájate-susurro en su oído

Draco había notado a Ginny bastante nerviosa la última semana. La razón fácil, el compromiso. Su madre, Molly y la pelirroja habían arreglado todo para esa noche. Iba a ser un baile de mascaras (n/a: vieron el hombre de la mascara de hierro? Poss ese tipo de baile .).

-creo que deberíamos bajar-dijo draco mirando su reloj.

EL salón de baile de la mansión Malfoy estaba lleno de gente expectante a la llegada de los novios. El lugar había sido agrandado con magia para poder poner las mesas de la cena y dejar un espacio para la pista de baile. Ginny y Draco bajaron por las escaleras lentamente. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los padres cada uno y se saludaron.

Draco se lanzo un hechizo a la garganta.

-Gracias a todos por venir, este día es el mas importante para nosotros dos-tomo la mano de Ginny-Disfruten de la cena

Ellos dos y sus padres se sentaron en la mesa principal, desde ahí podían ver a las demás mesas. La comida apareció por magia. Ginny se sentía nerviosa, sabia que alguien la observaba, podía sentir su mirada calvada en ella. Quien podía ser?

Levanto su mirada y busco a la persona que la inquietaba. Casi en frente de ella estaban Hermione y Harry observándola. Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto ellos bajaron la vista. Ella miro su vaso.

se habrían dado cuenta ?-pensó

En el momento del postre la gente estaba más distendida, se cruzaban entre mesas para hablar. Ginny se levanto para ir al baño. No se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- la tomo de la mano y entraron juntas al baño

-Que haces?-pregunto molesta Ginny

-Ginny que estas ocultando?-pregunto Hermione

-Nada, por que lo dices?- pregunto Ginny mirándose en el espejo

-Has estado extraña los últimos días-

-Extraña, Hermione tu siempre eres elocuente pero no comprendo ahora…-

-Quiero decir, faltas o te vas temprano del trabajo por que te sientes mal, nos evitas a todos sobre todo a Malfoy, lo mas interesante de esta noche no probaste la comida ni la bebida por que…-

- Me siento mal si como-respondió Ginny mirando a Hermione-es que me he sentido mal desde hace unos días estoy segura que es algo que me cae mal y que los malditos elfos usan de ingrediente. Estoy bien Hermi, no te preocupes- Ginny sonrió

-Mareos, vómitos, cualquiera diría que estas embarazada- dijo riendo Hermione

Ginny se congelo. Hermione noto su reacción

-Ginny, estas embarazada?-dijo Hermione-yo sospechaba que algo te pasaba pero…-

Ginny se apoyo sobre el lavado. No esperaba revelarlo así.

-No se lo digas a nadie-dijo cortante

-Ginny, tu..?-

-SI!de acuerdo!-estaba nerviosa-por favor te pido que no se lo diga nadie

-Ginny-

Hermione la abrazo.

-no se lo diré a nadie-

se separaron. Estaban las dos sonriendo

-y que hay con Harry?-pregunto la pelirroja-el lo pensaba posible?

-Nos dimos cuenta , pero Ron esta ajeno de esto-

-Mejor por ahora- suspiro-Todavía tengo que pensar como se lo diré a Draco-

Hermi sonrió

-Tengo que ir al baño si me disculpas-

La castaña salio.

Draco se arrodillo y pronuncio las palabras mágicas.

-Ginevra Weasley, quieres ser mi esposa?- abrió la caja que contenía el anillo

-Si- Respondió

Draco se levanto y puso el anillo a Ginny, la abrazo y la beso. Todos aplaudieron.

Tuvieron que bailar ellos primero un bals, poco a poco la gente se fue uniendo.

El baile empezó.

Ginny comenzó a sentir mareos.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto Draco

-Necesito un poco de aire-

Se fueron al jardín de la mansión. Nadie lo noto, todos estaban demasiado entretenidos.

Se sentaron en un banco. Ginny miro al cielo, contemplando las estrellas.

Draco la observaba, mira cada detalle de su rostro, podía notar un cambio en ella, un brillo diferente en sus ojos, una mirada distinta.

-Gin, que ocurre?-pregunto al ver que la pelirroja no regresaba del cielo. Ginny lo miro y sonrió.

-Draco, yo..-

-Molly, aquí están!-dijo Lucius-Tu madre te esta buscando-

-Bien, ahora voy- se levanto un poco aliviada, por que era tan difícil decírselo?

Ginny entro al salón.

-Mama, me buscabas?-

-En realidad, es Hermione la que te busca, ahora donde estará ella?-

-Creo que ya la vi-dijo Ginny

Ginny cruzo la pista de baile, Hermione la vio y le hizo señas.

-Que sucede?-pregunto preocupada Ginny

-Ginny, vi lo que estabas a punto e hacer-

-Y? algún momento tendré que hacerlo o no?-

-Ginny este no era el momento, tienen que estar solos-

-Y como sabes eso?-Ginny abrió los ojos de sorpresa-Tu?...Tu?-

-Ginny-

-Oh, dios mío, Pero …Como?-

- Escucha-Hermione se percato de que no hubiera nadie cerca-Me di cuenta de lo que te pasaba, por que pase por lo mismo-

-Cuanto tiempo?-

-Tres meses-

-Por que no dijiste nada?-

-Tenia que estar segura-

-Ron lo sabe?-

-Claro que si-

-Como se lo dijiste?- pregunto con curiosidad Ginny

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se tiro sobre la cama, cayo ocupando la mayor parte, estaba muy cansada.

Draco salio del baño.

-Hazme lugar-

Ginny se hizo la dormida

-Gin, quiero acostarme-

hizo que roncaba

-Bien, si así lo quieres-

Trato de correrla, Ginny se resistía y se reía pero logro un pequeño espacio. Se acostó, Ginny se dio vuelta y lo miro.

-Que?-

Ginny lo miraba

-Que?-

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que no te parezcas a Grabbe o Goyle-

-Yo también- La beso en los labios, luego apago la luz.

Cerró sus ojos, sentía a Ginny que se movía.

-Que sucede?-

-No puedo dormir-

-Ya me di cuenta, por que?-

-Draco, que harías si fueras padre?-

FIN del cap

Jejej XD espero que les haya gustado, Quiero hacer una respuesta en general de los reviews O.o :

Siii! La mayoría adivino, nuestra querida pelirroja esta embarazada , jejeje ahora hay que ver la reacción de Draco cuando se entere, tengo preparo algo muy gracioso para el prox, que espero subirlo el sábado o, tendrán una pequeña visita que los volverá locos , sobre todo a Ginny jejjeje, ah ya me rió sola. Gracias por sus reviews!

Suerte a todos

Darksly


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!

ya se que dije que iba actualizar antes pero tuve que estudiar para dar recuperatorios, ademas que no me convencia mucho lo que escribia. U.U

pero al fin aqui esta, creo que es un poco mas largo. Espero que les guste

Los nombres y nombres relacionados no son mios, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Capitulo 17: la gran noticia

-Que harías si fueras padre?-

-Me pondría muy feliz-

-Entonces no te molestaría tener un niño rondando por aquí?-

-No. ..-

-Genial –

Ginny se dio vuelta y dejo de mirarlo.

Draco se estaba lamentando de eso. A la mañana siguiente, llego uno de los sobrinos de Ginny, el hijo de Fred, tenia que cuidarlo por 2 días mientras el pelirrojo y su esposa se iban de viaje de negocios. Bien el niño tenía un año y parecía tener la personalidad del gemelo, un caos andante. Se encerró en su estudio buscando un poco de tranquilidad pero escuchaba las risas del niño y las suplicas de Ginny. Fue hasta la cocina.

-Por favor come-suplicaba Ginny, tenia la ropa manchada de comida de bebes. Al parecer toda la comida terminaba arriba de ella.

-Por dios, es un bebe, no puede ser tan difícil-dijo el desde la puerta

-Hazlo tu si te parece tan fácil-le dijo Ginny, le dio la cuchara y el pote de comida

Draco se acerco a Kevin que estaba sentado en un silla para bebes. Se sentó en la silla donde estaba Ginny. Miro a Kevin que se reía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora era Ginny que lo observaba. Draco se sentó, y vio que Draco probaba la comida.

-Esto es un asco, con razón no lo come-dijo mirándola- Minniee!

A los segundos apareció una elfa domestica. Draco le dijo que prepare comida de bebe decente. Minnie hizo una papilla de zapallo en seguida con la ayuda de sus poderes.

-Ahora si-Draco tomo el plato y empezó a darle de comer a Kevin haciendo que la cuchara era una escoba mágica. Ginny observaba sorprendida como se manejaba Draco y sonrió. Iba ser un excelente padre. Kevin termino de comer todo, Draco lo tomo en los brazos. El niño intento tomar su cabello.

-No, no se juega con mi cabello-

-Si haber si se te cae-agrego Ginny

-Ginny ahora es tu turno de cuidarlo-se lo paso a Ginny –Tengo que terminar un trabajo

Ahora el bebe trataba de tomar los cabellos de Ginny.

-Auch!- Dijo Ginny cuando el niño le tiro del pelo.-Eres un pequeño demonio, sabes?-

Ginny se dispuso a terminar sus reportes, se quedo en el living y dejo a Kevin en el suelo con sus juguetes. Le resulto imposible concentrarse, se quedaba mirando al niño jugar. Cuando le diría a Draco? …

-Ginny!-era Draco

-oh, estaba pensando, que me decías?-

-Quieres que te ayude con los reportes? Te ves cansada-

-No gracias, ya los ter…- fue interrumpida por el llanto del bebe

Draco, que estaba mas cerca, lo tomo en brazos.

-Que le sucede?-pregunto Ginny acercándose

-Creo que la comida ya le hizo efecto-

Ginny lo tomo y se lo llevo al cuarto que había sido de ella. Lo acostó sobre el cambiador y se dispuso a cambiarlo.

Ya era de noche, Kevin estaba durmiendo. Ya habían cenado. Ahora estaban en el sofá mirando tv. Ginny sintió que era el momento indicado para decirle a Draco.

-No te importo que el estuviera por aquí ?-

- No la verdad que no, es mejor -

- Menos mal por que tendremos uno- nadie respondió-Draco?

Draco no respondió, lo miro y vio que estaba desmayado sobre el sillón.

-Draco!-

Se acerco a el, estaba volviendo en si.

-Ginny, es cierto?-pregunto abriendo los ojos

- Si, Draco-sonrió

-Así que tendremos un bebe…-dijo sonrió y la abrazo-seguramente será muy guapo con nuestros genes

Empezaron a reír, Draco no dejaba de observar a Ginny. No podía creer como en tan corto tiempo su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Estaba feliz de tener a la pelirroja a su lado, no se lo iba a confesar: siempre le había gustado en Hogwarts, pero por ser la weasley nunca avanzo y ahora estaban juntos y tendrían un hijo.

-Tenemos que adelantar la boda –dijo Ginny

-Pero por que?-

-Draco, no puedo casarme después de tener un hijo, tiene que ser antes-dijo un poco molesta

-Por que?-la miro-oh, tienes miedo de que tus padres se enteren de que no llegaste virgen al matrimonio?-

- No-

-Entonces?-

-Draquilin, tengo 6 hermanos, ninguno te soporta, y será peor si se enteran que…que deshiciste mi pureza –

-Que deshice tu pureza!-la miro incrédulo-Gin, ya eras impura cuando empezamos a vivir juntos-

-se pero ellos no los saben –sonrió-Así que continuaremos con mi plan de adelantar la boda.

-Tienes razón-

Después de cenar y pensar en 10000 justificaciones para adelantar la boda , se fueron a dormir, mañana tendrían que ir a trabajar. Ginny iba a dejar a Kevin en lo de Molly. Estaba cayendo profundamente dormida cuando un llanto la despertó

.-Que?-reacciono-Kevin

Se levanto y fue hasta la cuna del bebe.

-Que te sucede?-lo levanto en brazos y lo empezó a hamacar. Se fue durmiendo lentamente. Volvió a dejarlo en la cuna. Se encontró con Draco en la puerta que la miraba embobado.

-Que?-le pregunto sonriendo

-Te ves hermosa -

Draco se durmió abrazado a ella y Ginny se durmió con una sonrisa angelical.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

No durmieron también como esperaban, después de dos horas kevin volvió a despertarse, así que prácticamente no durmieron y se les notaba en la cara.

-Draco que cara tienes, acaso tuviste fiesta?-pregunto Blaise desde su escritorio

Draco lo miro mal.

-Bien no te molestare-

-Mejor así, no he podido dormir en toda la noche-miro a Blaise-y no es por Gin, es por su sobrino, lo estamos cuidando-

-Así que estas practicando –Draco levanto una ceja-Te vas a casar y con las ganas que le tienes a la chica en algún momento habrá un mini Draco Ginny dando vueltas por ahí-

-Deja de fumar cosas ilegales-

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera….

-Estas segura que estas bien?-pregunto Molly

-Si, mama-

-Estas un poco pálida-

-Será por que no dormí?-dijo sarcásticamente-se me hace tarde, vuelvo a las 4, ministerio de magia!-

Desapareció en una llamarada verde.

Llego a su escritorio y se desplomo sobre su silla.

Y recién empieza le día, pensó.

-Excelente fiesta, gin-Caroline entro a la oficina

-Gracias, te la pasaste bien?-pregunto Ginny

-La verdad que si, conocí a alguien –dijo misteriosamente sentándose

-Quien?-Ginny levanto la vista

-Blaise Zabinni-

-Zabinni!Bueno, no esta tan mal, yo lo conozco es una buena persona, a pesar de ser slytherin-

-eso es lo que me gusta-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

-…Así que me fui con ella- pregunto Blaise-Me estas escuchando?

-eh?..-pregunto revolviendo su café

-Que te sucede? –

-Me voy a casar-dijo en un susurro

-Eso lo sabes hace algún tiempo y recién caíste?-

-No no es eso , es….-

-Que es?-

-Yo no puedo ser, yo no puedo…-dijo con vos preocupada-Sabes, dile al viejo que me siento mal, y me fui antes

-A donde te vas?-pregunto Blaise

-Por ahí-Draco se levanto

Camino un par de calle hasta llegar a un parque (estaban en una cafetería muggle). Se sentó en un banco, cerro lo ojos y trató de relajarse. Esto de ser padre lo ponía y eso que todavía no había nacido el bebe!

-Mira a quien encuentro-

Draco abrió los ojos

-Potter –

-No deberías estar trabajando?-pregunto Harry

- Digo lo mismo-respondió Draco.

-Siendo el niño que vivió, me tomo libre el día cuando tengo ganas-Se sentó a su lado

-Eso es muy stlytherin-

-Que es lo que te sucede Malfoy? –

-Por que dices que me sucede algo?-

-Por que estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada, no me estas atacando verbalmente-explico Harry

-Ya estoy grande para eso –

-y desde cuando has madurado?-Harry pensó-Oh, ya lo sabes –

-Que cosa?-

-Lo que tu y Ginny esperan-

-Como lo sabes!-dijo muy nervioso

-Ayude a Hermione a repasar para los exámenes de curador, me di cuenta que Ginny tenia los síntomas, ella también lo sabe-un perro negro se acerco

- Es tuyo?-pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Si, se llama Orión-le puso la correa-lo traje para que haga ejercicio, no tienes que ponerte nervioso por la situación –

-Que no me ponga nervioso, Potter?-dijo arrastrando las palabras-Comprendes lo que estoy viviendo?-

-Como esta Ginny?-

-Bien, tranquila-

-Si ella esta bien por que tu no puedes estarlo?-

-Que dices?-dijo molesto

-Bueno, es ella quien tendrá al bebe y lo lleva lo mas bien, cierto?-agrego-No tienes que preocuparte o harás que ella se preocupe, bueno me voy – Harry se levanto

-Potter!-lo llamo Draco, se volteo a mirarlo –Gracias

-De nada-

Volvió al departamento. Se sentia mejor despues de haber hablado con Harry. Tenia razon si Ginny estaba tranquila por que el no podia estarlo?

-Hola?-

Al parecer no había nadie, se acerco al cuarto. Unas risas empezaron a hacerse audibles. Provenían del baño. Abrió la puerta ….

PLASH! Un chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la cara

-Draco, jeje, lo siento – dijo Ginny

Ella estaba en el suelo, arrodillada sobre la bañadera. Estaba bañando a Kevin.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente por hoy –Tomo a Kevin y lo envolvió con una toalla.

Lo llevo hasta la cama. Había dejado la ropa del niño preparada. Draco la siguió con una toalla.

-Por que llegaste tan temprano?-pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

-Me fui, me dolía la cabeza-se sentó sobre la cama.

-Quieres una aspirina, algo?-pregunto preocupada

-No, estoy mejor, gracias -

-Mañana tengo cita con la modsita, pero todavia no hemos acordado donde haremos la fiesta-

fin del cap

N/a: Muchas gracias por los review, prometo que contestare en el proximo capitulo, es que si los respondo ahora me tardo mas en subir y bueno no quiero hacerlos esperar. Saludos a todos y suertee!

Darksly


	18. Chapter 18

Lo siento , lo siento , lo siento, lo sientoo! Tuve finales y después vacaciones (ocio a fullmucho ) y no podía escribir una hoja por día, no se me ocurría nada. Se que se estas acercando el final y no quiero ToT. Se que el cap es corto pero no puedo escribir mas y si lo quiero hacer mas largo serian otros 10 días y ustedes tendrían mas ganas de matarme por no actualizar.

Como ahora tengo fin de semana largo, el miércoles actualizo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Salu2

Capitulo 18 : Reyes de la noche

Ginny cerró los ojos con dolor. La modista le había clavado un alfiler en la cintura. Estaba parada sobre un taburete, la modista le estaba tomando las medidas para su vestido. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión sobre el vestido, la modista quería que fuera mas bien ajustado al cuerpo pero Ginny se negó.

-Tienes lindo cuerpo, el vestido tiene que ser ceñido-

-NO! No quiero que sea así-

-Pero por que ? Se lucirá mas-

-Por que yo lo quiero de otra forma, como siempre lo quise -

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca antes se había imaginado como iba a ser su vestido de novia. Sabía que quería un vestido sencillo y ahora por la situación un poco holgado por si aumentaba de peso. Al parecer ahora la modista se estaba vengando por no poder hacer el vestido que ella quería. Después de unos 30 minutos, Ginny dejo el lugar y espero por Draco que la iba a buscar.

-Como te fue?-pregunto Draco cuando Ginny entro en el auto

-Bien, la tipa esa quiere controlar mi boda pero bien – Ginny sonrió y Draco le dio un beso

Llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy. El elfo los recibió.

-Los señores se encuentran en la sala-

-Yo iré al baño y los veo ahí, puedes acompañarme?

Ginny y el elfo se fueron. Ella se perdía en esa casa enorme. Draco siguió su camino a la sala. Estaba nervioso, como le decía a sus padres que se iba a casar en un mes. Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del salón. Abrió la puerta.

-Mama?-

Al parecer no había nadie, se iba a sentar en un sillón cuando …

-Mama!-

Digamos que había encontrado a Narcisa y a Lucius en una situación un poco acalorada en el sillón.

-Draco!- se deshizo de Lucius quien cayo al suelo.

-aug!-fue lo único que dijo Lucius desde el suelo

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto su madre

-Es que Ginny y yo tenemos algo que decirles –los miro con seriedad-gracias por causarme un trauma

Termino de decir la frase y las puertas se abrieron. Ginny apareció radiante.

-Buenos días-saludo

-Que es lo que tienen para decirnos?-pregunto Lucius

-Ya tenemos fecha para la boda-dijo rápido Draco tomando a Ginny de la mano

-y cuando es?-pregunto Narcisa

-En un mes-respondió Ginny

-Un mes? No es demasiado pronto?-comento Lucius.

-No, es que no había mas fechas, si no teníamos que esperar como un año-

-Bueno siendo así- dijo no muy convencida Narcissa –Tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados ya!

Luego fueron a la madriguera pero no había nadie en la casa. Ginny decidió dejar una nota.

-es mucho mejor así, ya sabes por mis hermanos-

_Querida Familia _

_me caso en un mes_

_P.S (para Mis hermanos, sobre todo para Fred y George!)_

_Si le llegan a hacer algo al hurón _

_Les aseguro que lo pagaran_

_Los quiere _

_Ginny_

-Era necesario lo de hurón?- pregunto ya en su casa con esta expresión ¬¬

- Mmmm….si, tu eres mi hurón favorito –dijo inocentemente Ginny

-Podrías ponerme otro apodo no?-

-Ok, drakilin!-le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-me voy a sacar estos zapatos, no sabes como duelen

Cayó en un sueño profundo entre los brazos de Draco. El se dio cuenta de algo, el vientre de la pelirroja no estaba como cuando la conoció, se notaba que estaba cambiando. Llegarían a tiempo sin que nadie lo notara? Escucho un ruido en la ventana. Se levanto sin ganas . Una lechuza lo estaba esperando, la dejo entrar. Se poso sobre Ginny quien se despertó sobresaltada y dejo un vociferador.

_Ginebra Weasley! Como te atreves a dejarnos una nota! Ven inmediatamente aquí señorita! Y no me importa que estes durmiendo!_

-upps- fue lo único que dijo Ginny –será mejor que vaya

-Te acompaño-

En pocos minutos aparecieron en la chimenea de la madriguera, en pijama. Molly Weasley los estaba esperando con las manos en la cintura, arthur estaba sentado en un sillón..

-Hola, mami!-susurro Ginny

-Ginevra Weasley, explica esta nota-

-Creo que esta muy claro mama-

-Ginny! Como nos das una noticia así sin decirlo en nuestras caras-

-ma..es que…ehh….-

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y apareció Ron lleno de hollín.

-Creo que se rompió la red flu- dijo limpiando su ropa. Levanto la vista-Ginny, Malfoy?que hacen aquí?

-Je, pues, ya pusimos fecha-respondió Ginny

-y cuando es?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Un mes –

Ron se lo tomo con tranquilidad.

-Bueno si así tu lo quieres Ginny, por mi esta bien y por eso están aquí?-

-Tu hermana , nos dejo esta nota hoy en la tarde- Molly le paso la nota a Ron –una noticia así, por carta…

-que tiene?-pregunto inocentemente Ron- Ella te dejo claro el mensaje

-oh Tu también? Mis hijo son tienen sentimientos-

-Molly, no es para hacer un escándalo-su esposo la abrazo-chicos vuelvan a dormir-

Claro que eso fue una tarea imposible considerando que la red flu estaba bloqueada por quien sabe que. Ginny y Draco no podían volver a su casa, así que se quedaron en el antiguo cuarto de Ginny. La cama de Ginny no era tan grande como la de Malfoy, asi que tuvieron que acostarse casi sin moverse.

- Esto me trae recuerdos-comento Draco, abrazado a Ginny-No te dan ideas?

-Es la casa de mis padres-respondió Ginny

-y?-

-mmm….tienes razón –busco la varita en la mesa de luz-no tengo mi varita, no puedo insonorizar la habitación-

El ser descubiertos hizo mucho más excitante la situación. Se aguantaban de gritar mordiendose los labios.Ginny se aferraba al rubio cuando sentia sus caricias ...

-shh-dijo Draco

Ella se quedo abrazada a el. Afuera se escuchaban pasos que intentaban no ser descubiertos.

-Shh!esta ginny-dijo aparentemente Ron

-Que hace Ginny aqui?-pregunto Hermione

-Despues te explico, tienes los resulados?-

-Si, ya se -

Ellos se quedaron callados, esperando que las voces se alejaran.

-Parece que estab ocultando algo, no crees ?-pregunto Draco

-ehh..si-

-Lo sabes cierto?sabes de que estan hablando?-

-Bueno...-

-Vamos, dimelo-

-No-

-Te obligare a que me lo digas-

-Asi, como?- lo reto Ginny

Draco, que estaba sobre Ginny, empezo a besarle el cuello. Pero entre beso y beso se olvidaron del secreto de Ron y herm. Se quedaron en su mundo donde solo existian ellos. 

Draco sufrió un poco al día siguiente cuando se bañaba, los rasguños en la espalda que le había hecho Ginny, le ardieron mucho.

-ahh!-grito Draco cuando el agua caliente le dio en la espalda.

Ginny descubrió que la única manera de contenerse era clavándole las uñas.

Salio del baño, Ginny todavía estaba dormida. Se quedo mirándola.

-Quieres dejar de mirarme?-dijo Ginny

-Estas despierta?-

-No, bobo, soy sonámbula-

Draco se sentó en el borde la cama

-Deberías limarte las uñas-

Ginny se acerco a el tapándose con las sabanas y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Esta bien, pero no me digas que no te gusto-

-Tu por que no te bañaste aun-

-AH! Así que por eso fue tu grito, si que exageras –

-Mira y después opina -

Ginny le levanto la remera …

-Pero que están haciendo ustedes dos!-

fin del cap


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, aqui esta el cap, tuve problemas con fanfiction no podia subir documentos! y luego no podia ingresar a la pagina O.O como habran visto ff tuvo algunos problemillas y quedo fuera de servicio el fin de semana pasado. Alguien leyo Abzurdah? es un libro nuevo que salio y quiero comprarmelo jeje. No los aburro mas.

Capitulo 19: Aristocrático

-que están haciendo ustedes dos!- Ron se puso rojo de la furia.

-Nada que no has hecho tu, Ronald- le grito Ginny –Vete!

-Ya esta esta el desayuno –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ginny agarro su bata y busco sus pantuflas.

-Como sabes que sabe de estas "cosas"?-pregunto con maldad Draco y una miraba Slytherin.

-Es obvio que si, si no Hermione no estaría…- dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que habia hablado de mas

-No estaría que?- Ginny entro en el baño-Ginny!

Se paro frente a la puerta.

-Que te hace pensar que me detendré?- Susuro

-Oh, esta bien-Ginny abrió la puerta -Tu eres inteligente, verdad?-

El rubio la miro confundido

-A ver, que puede suceder si haces "cosas"? –Ginny hizo las comillas con las manos

Draco frunció el entrecejo

-Y fuiste premio anual, eh?-

-me estas diciendo que esta embarazada?-

- Sip, bueno ahora feliz? Me dejaras bañarme en paz?-

-No hicimos ningún trato sobre eso- dijo Draco con una mirada sugerente.

Ginny le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-auch! Mi nariz-

Se escucho la risa de Ginny dentro del baño. Draco se quedo en el cuarto de Ginny esperándola, no quería ir a desayunar solo ….sobre todo con Ron después de que viera esa escena aunque no habían hecho nada, pero valdría la pena volver a ver su cara de espanto. Bajaron y desayunaron café con huevos revueltos y pancakes.

-Ginny, cuanto hambre!-comento Molly al ver que su hija deboraba su comida

-Extrañaba tu comida-respondió

-Es que la de ella es muy fea-dijo Draco

-Como si tu comida fuera pasable-le respondio Ginny

-Como si ustedes dos cocinaran su comida-comento Hermione

Los dos la miraron.

-Se que tienen un elfo domestico y Ginny pense que eras parte del P.E.D.D.O-

-Del pedo?-pregunto Draco

-Plataforma elfica de derechos de los obreros-

-Oh! no empiezes con esas cosas- pidio Ron

- Pero, es muy importante, los elfos tienen derechos-

-A los elfos les gusta ser asi por algo son elfos-

- Que hay de Dobby?-

-Dobby es raro!-

Ginny le hizo señas a Draco diciendole que era tiempo de irse, si no querian presenciar una discucion sobre los derechos de los elfos. Huyeron de la cocina despidiendose con señas de Molly mientras Ron y Hermione seguian discutiendo.Viajaron por la red flu al departamento y se vistieron con ropa formal para ir trabajar.

Draco?-dijo antes de entrar a la chimenea

-si?-

-Hoy tengo turno para el medico a las cuatro-

-Ire a buscarte al ministerio-

-Bien-lo beso-Nos vemos-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subió al ascensor para dirigirse al atrio. Estaba nerviosa, no ansiosa mejor dicho. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, en la fuente estaba Draco esperándola.

-Ginny-le dio un beso en los labios provocando que los demás los miraran.-Vamos

Draco la esperaba con el auto, no iban a ir al medico de san mungo, se podrían encontrar con alguien conocido y seria difícil de explicar la situación. Llegaron a una clínica muggle, recomendaba por Hermione. El medico fue muy atento, les explico como iban a ser los siguientes meses, le hizo unos análisis y luego le hizo una ecografía. Todo estaba bien, tendrían que volver dentro de un mes.

-Ya tenemos una foto-comento Ginny en el ascensor

-Si , se le puede llamar foto, honestamente no veo nada-

-Pues, la verdad yo tampoco-

Llegaron a la planta baja. Se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta…

-Ginny?-dijo una vos femenina

Ginny se dio vuelta buscando la dueña de la voz.

-Parvati?-

Genial, se habían cruzado con la persona mas chismosa que conocía

-Que haces aquí?-

-Oh….bueno, acompañe a Draco-

-Hola- se saludaron los dos.

-Este…se nos hace tarde-dijo Ginny-Adios Parvati!

Ginny arrastro a Draco al auto.

-Eso estuvo cerca-comento Ginny ya en el vehiculo-espero que no sospeche nada

-No parece de muchas luces- opino Draco

-Para los cotilleos si, es una maldita experta. Gracias a ella sabiamos que sucedia en todo Hogwarts-

-Ahora tenemos otra tarea muy importante-

-La boda?-

-No, tenemos que elegir un nombre-Dijo Draco

-Oh, cierto aunque aun no sabemos si es niña o niño-

-Pero para tener una idea-

-Ya tienes pensado algo, cierto? Esa mirada Slytherin te delata-

-Bueno si-

-Habla-

-pues, pensaba en ..-dijo el nombre en un susurro

-Que? No escucho-

-..draco ..-

-no quiero sonar como una bruja , pero no es un nombre muy…-

-Muy que Gin?-

-Bueno….es que….-

-Ginny-Draco empezo a impacientarse

-Bueno, se burlaran de el-soltó de una-En el colegio nos reíamos por tu nombre, todos menos los Slytherins, aunque creo que algún Slytherin también

-Enonces el de mi padre…-

-mmm…-

-Ninguno de los nombre te gustan, cierto?-

-que comes que adivinas, es que son tan …antiguos-

- Son aristocráticos –concluyo Draco

-…-

Apenas entraron al departamento, la voz de Narcisa Malfoy, retumbo por la casa.

-Draco!estas?-

-Ma..-dijo arrodillándose en la chimenea-sucede algo?

-No, solo quería saber si estas de acuerdo con la lista de invitados-

-Si, si, esta bien-

-Ginny…-

-Ya lo arregle con mi madre-

-Entonces, ya empezamos a enviar las invitaciones. Adiós-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny salio temprano el día siguiente y quedo con Hermione para salir.

Comieron en un restaurant (Ginny quería una hamburguesa con papas pero Herm le digo: VAS A COMER ESA CHATARRA! Piensa en tu hijo) en Londres muggle.

-Hay una librería por aquí?-le pregunto a Hermione

-Si en la esquina, por que?- Hermione le pregunto sorprendida

-Es que quiero un libro de nombres-

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a la Librería. Ginny se quedo sorprendida había tantos nombres, con tantos significados … Encontró un libro perfecto.

-Yo también voy a llevar uno, pero distinto después podremos intercambiarlo-

-No has pensado en un nombre?-

-Si pero aun no se los he dicho a Ron, hay un nombre que me gusta mucho pero crearía mucha confusión-

-Cual?-

-EL tuyo-

-EL mio! Peroo si es feo y es nombre de bebida alcohólica-

-JAJA, Ginny nunca lo había pensado –

-Yo creo que mis padres estaban pasando por una fase alcohólica, si tienes en cuenta a Ron también –

Las dos estallaron en risas.

-y que clase de nombre tienes pensado?-le pregunto Hermione

-No se, si encuentro algo aristocratico seguramente a Draco le gustara-

-aristocratcio?-

-Si, el y su maldito orgullo-

-Asi que no cambio ,eh?-

-Pues no , pero la verdad me gusta que sea asi -

-Ginny, a ti te gustaba Malfoy en Hogwarts?-

-Que! el huron , no, no-

-Dime la verdad -

-Hermione, los rubios nunca fueron mi tipo, son personas dificiles-

-y terminaste con uno-concluyo Hermione

-ah, las ironias de la vida, pagamos?-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego al departamento se encontro con Draco rodeado de cartas.

-Y esto?-pregunto Ginny

-Las respuestas de la invitacion, hasta ahora todos vienen-

Ginny agarro la carta mas cercana. Era uno de los invitados de Drco.

-Esta letra se me hace muy conocida...-

-Ah, si ?-

-Si estoy segura que...-abrio los ojos con sorpresa-Snape! Invitaste a Snape!-

-Si, el es mi padrino-

-Era de imaginarse, si aprobaste pocienes con nota alta...-

-y como sabes que aprobe con nota alta?-

- Parvati-

-Yo no era una luz en pocienes, una vez necesite tutor pero me rehuse cuando me dijeron que te pregunte a vos-confeso Ginny

-por que lo hiciste?-

-Por que eras tu-ginny lo abrazo- En esos tiempos me parecias un idiota insoportable, ademas dudo que hubieras aceptado-

-No me hubiera quedado otra cosa que hacerlo. Y ahora que piensas de mi?-

-Que eres un idiota aristocratico -lo beso en los labios-Pero te amo asi como eres-

-Yo no cambiaria nada de ti Ginny-

Fin del cap

GRacias a todos por los reviews! y bueno la boda se acerca . Voy a adelantar algo que sorprendera a a Ginny y a Draco, relacionado con los genes Weasley no les dire que, espero que ustedes adivinen jeje creo que el cap20 hablare sobre los preparativos de la boda, 21 seria la boda pero esto que adelante no se donde ubicarlo! O.o antes o despues? esa es la cuestion jaja.

Besoss!


	20. Chapter 20

Lo siento . nunca tarde tanto es que no tenia inspiracion y despues estuve ocupada con el estudio pero aca esta por fin despues de milenios el capitulo 20, este es mas largo que los ultimos que he escrito , espero que les guste.

No los personajes no me pertenecen, son del JKR y la warner bros. , salvo lo que invente yo XD jeje

Capitulo 20: Recuerdos

Acaso no es increíble pensar como tu vida puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo, Como cosas que era imposibles se convierten en tu vida diaria? No es increíble que me vaya a casar con la serpiente antiweasley me-creo-el-rey-del-universo Malfoy? Y no mas extraño que yo este en la casa de mi querido profesor de pociones con el rubio aquí presente, para pedir una poción ?Mas bizarro es que ...

-Señorita Weasley?-dijo mi ex profesor de pelo grasiento y poco elegante-Weasley!!

-Oh, lo siento estaba pensando -

-No sabia que poseía esa habilidad-

Auch! Eso dolió pero mi querido príncipe valiente me defenderá. Cierto? Miro a Draco intesamente.

-Severus, dejemos de lado la capacidad intelectual de Ginny. Tienes la poción o no?-

-Si, pero necesito saber los síntomas exactos primero, si no, no será muy eficiente-

-Los síntomas?-comento yo con temor

-Si, Ginebra, los síntomas, Draco menciono mareos...-

Draco y yo nos miramos, le tenemos que decir al murciélago que estoy en este estado? No quiero que el sea el primero en saber después de Hermione y Harry, esto no estaba en mí plan.

Draco hace una mueca extraña. Oh dios! Legeremancia.

-Ya tengo la información necesaria-Busco una botellita en una estantería - deberás tomar una cucharada a la mañana, almuerzo y cena -

-Gracias – tomo la botella

-Asumo que nadie conoce la situación y que no debo dar a conocer aun-

Los dos asentimos.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos-

Quien iba a pensar que el oscuro y cruel profesor iba a tener un corazón muy, muy en el fondo? Draco quería seguir hablando con el pero yo lo apresure por que Snape sigue siendo Snape y yo sigo siendo Gryffindor.

-Gin?-pregunto Draco

-Si?-

- Crees que le dirá a alguien?-

-Snape? No creo que abra la boca, es tu padrino, te aprecia o al menos tiene algún sentimiento hacia ti, si tu se lo pediste...-

-Eso espero, mi madre se volverá loca –

Hablando de madres locas...

Hubo cena familiar en casa y una gran revelación. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, bah tranquilo tranquilo no, los hijos de mis otros hermanos correteaban por ahí gritando, jugando pero como no había explosiones y nadie estaba herido, el ambiente era de lo mejor. El momento crucial fue el postre, Ron se levanto y...

-Estee...eh..-respiró- Hermione y yo tenemos algo que comentarles.-

-Ron y yo estamos...-

-Estamos...-

Después unos cinco minutos de balbuceos, Hermione perdió la paciencia y lo soltó.

-Esperamos un bebe!-

Silencio absoluto y Boom! mi madre se callo de la silla. Cuando logro incorporarse, con la ayuda de mi padre, respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Quiero hablar con ustedes a solas-

El resto de la camada escapamos hacia la sala de estar. Los gemelos buscaban entre sus bolsillos orejas extensibles, bill y charlie hacian comentarios y Draco y yo nos miramos. Por poco y éramos nosotros. Se que a mis padres no les molestara saber que esperan un nieto después de nos hallamos casado, el problemas es antes. Mi madre es antigua y crre que debemos entregarnos cuando hallamos encontrado a nuestro verdadero amor. ¬¬ pero pensé que Harry era mi verdadero amor entonces pensé que nos íbamos a casar y blablabla...

Ya han pasado 30 minutos, Draco parece nervioso...

-Estas bien?-le pregunto

Antes que el rubio pueda contestar, Ron y Hermione hacen su aparición en la sala. Ambos sonrientes, seguidos de mis padres.

-Bien, no van a felicitarlos?-pregunta mi madre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas llegamos a casa, Draco se desplomo sobre el sillón.

-Gin, estas segura que podremos ocultarlo hasta la boda?-

Me siento a su lado.

-Faltan tres semanas, no es mucho tiempo. Vamos a dormir-

-----------------------------------------------------

Dos semanas mas tarde...

No es mucho tiempo...ahg creo que me tragare mis palabras, el vestido me queda un poco ceñido. Me queda bien, pero yo lo quería un poco mas suelto.

-Ginny estas hermosa- dice mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos-y pensar que hace poco te enseñe a caminar.

-Como crecen, verdad?-comenta la modista-Cuando menos lo espera , ya es madre.

-Creo que a mi niña le falta todavía para eso, cierto Ginny?-

-Mama!-

-Pero eres muy joven para ser madre...-

-Hermione es un año mayor que yo! y tu si piensas que ella puede!-

-Hermione es mucho mas responsable y madura que tu-

-hey! no me metan en sus problemas-Hermione salio del vestidor con su vestido de Dama de Honor.

-No Hermione, el problema soy yo, ella-señalo a mi madre-piensa que no soy lo suficiente responsable para ser madre.

Hermione se queda pensativa.

-Tu tambien lo piensas, cierto? ¬¬-

-No, no me malinterpretes es que...-

-Olvídalo, el silencio vale mas que mil palabras-

Sinceramente yo tampoco me lo creo.

Estábamos haciendo las ultimas pruebas de los vestidos, 6 días faltaban para que me convierta en la señora Malfoy. Ginny Malfoy, no suena, Ginny Weasley de Mafloy,mmm tampoco, oh! ya se Ginebra Malfoy. Ya he estado practicando firmas creo que esa es la indicada.

-Ginny, probamos el peinado?- dijo la peluquera, amiga de mi madre,

-oh..si-

Ginebra Malfoy, muy aristocrático por cierto. Que estará haciendo mi hurón favorito?-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Despidiente de tus últimos días de soltería?-

-Blaise, callate-

-Andamos sensibles, eh?-

- Blaise..-

-No te molestare mas, ok?-Blaise se sentó enfrente de Draco

-No tienes trabajo por hacer?-

-Sip, pero para algo tengo un asistente. Ahora dime, Draco, como te sientes?-

-Bien-

-Tan solo bien?Draco has estado enamorado de esa chica desde Hogwarts-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Vamos que si, lo ocultaste pero fue evidente ante mis ojos-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------------------**

-Has visto a la comadreja menor?-

-No,blaise, no he tenido el desagrado aun-

-Esta mucho mejor que el año pasado, lastima que sale con uno de los gryffindor-

-Es una gryffindor, pobretona, traidora comadreja-

-y atractiva-

- Lo que digas Zabini, estarás en la biblioteca?-

-Si-

-Te buscare ahí, si la pruebas no duran mucho-

-Bien-

auch!

-fíjate por donde vas idiota!-

-Malfoy, tu fuiste el que te chocaste conmigo, tu fíjate por donde vas!-

-lo que tu digas comadreja, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo-

-Weasley-Blaise le tendió la mano

-No me toques Zabini- Ginny se levanto del piso y se fue corriendo por una esquina.

-Draco?-El rubio se había quedado mirando por donde se había ido Ginny.-Draco, no ibas al campo?

-Si-

(-eso no cuenta-

-y que hay la vez que..-)

-Draqui!? me estas escuchando- pregunto pansy, Draco frunció el entrecejo. -Esa no es la Weasley?Se esta ligando a Thomas!

-Draco?-

El rubio empezó a caminar hacia la pareja.

-Que haces?-pregunto Zabinni

Draco se detuvo, alguien más había llegado a su objetivo. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley...

(-te cuento mi favorito-Blaise siguió con su relato)

Draco rompió el papel en pedacitos y los tiro al suelo.

-Por que haces eso?-

-Por que me tienen cansado con sus cursilerías-contesto de muy mal humor

-Quienes?-

-Cara rajada y la pobretona-

-eh?-

-Draqui, ya has visto el profeta?-Pansy entro a la sala y se sentó con ellos.

-desgraciadamente-

-Viste que Potter y la...?-

-Si lo se , Pansy-

-Ella tuvo mucha suerte, digo, terminar con Potter, se que es Gry pero esta bastante bueno -

-Te gusta ?-pregunto fríamente Draco-Tu quisieras estar con el, cierto?

- Por lo menos es mas amable que tu!-hizo una pausa-Además es lindo, famoso, rico, poderoso...-

-Cállate!-

-Estas celoso, Draco?-pregunto pasny con maldad-Pero tu tienes a tus fans todavía...salvo que..-se sentó al lado del rubio- Tu no tienes esa admiradora.

-Que dices?-

-Si, la comadreja..Ella te gusta-

Blaise puso atención

-Cada vez que estamos en el salón comedor, tu miras a Gryffindor, salvo que estés mirando a Potter -

-Pansy no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces-

-Te gusta!-

Draco frunció el ceño

-Pruébame lo contrario y dejare de molestarte-

-No me gusta-

-Mírame a los ojos-Pansy se acerco a Draco-

-No me gusta-

y Pansy hico algo que el no se esperaba, le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Mejor así, hubiera sido un obstáculo-y la chica se fue de la sala-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------fin----------------------------------------------------------

Un día ...Solo un día. Estamos en la casa de los padres de Malfoy, eh digo Draco, las viejas costumbres no se van nunca, cierto?

Mis amigas vienen acá hacerme la fiesta de despedida

-Ginyyyy!!!!-baje las escaleras corriendo. Estaban en uno de los salones de la casa. La habitación estaba divina, estrellas que brillan y flotan en el aire, guirnaldas, globos de colores.

-Luna!!!- Fue a la primera que vi, es la que mas se destaca en el grupo, tiene un sombrero bastante extravagante con lucecitas.

-Ginny!- grito con su voz soñadora.

Cuando nos juntamos todas volvemos a nuestros años de Hogwarts. Adivinen que terminamos haciendo?

Jugamos a verdad o consecuencia, la consecuencia era comer un mezcla de alimentos , así que la mayoría elegimos verdad. El juego es divertido por que te enteras de las oscuras verdades de los demas pero cuando te toca a ti es bastante molesto y sobre todo si es sobre algo que nunca, nunca contarías.

-Ginny, Ginny Ginny-dijo una de mis amigas de Hogwarts,lena-Es tu hora de decirnos que paso esa noche-

-Que noche?-

-Esa cuando fuimos a la fiesta de graduación de tu hermano, en hogsmeade-

-Ehh...no se, no me acuerdo-

-Yo te lo recordare-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------------------------

Llegamos a la fiesta, ya había mucha gente y Ginny se fue a buscar a Harry, habían quedado que se encontraban en la barra. Después de unos 15 minutos encontramos a Harry solo, Hermione y Ron seguramente estaban en una esquina oscura (Hermione se pone muy colorada

-Hola, chicas y Ginny?-

-Te fue a buscar-respondí -No se encontraban en la barra?

- Pues de ahí vengo y no apareció-

-mmm...quizás- Luna se unió al grupo y con una vos a lo trewlaney dijo-quizás cuando tu venias , ella iba y ninguno de los dos se vio, como están disfrazados.

-Si, seguro fue eso, bueno iré a la terraza , si la ven le dicen que estoy ahí?-

-Si , Harry-

El chico de oro se alejo.

-Me acompañan al baño?-

cruzamos la marea de gente, abrimos la puerta y ...

-Ginny!Que haces?-

La pelirroja estaba sobre el lavado haciendo buches con agua

-Que te paso?-preguntamos todas

-oh..no me lo recuerden-dijo Ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------fin---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ahhh...te refieres a eso, fue por que probé el ponche , creo que tenia alcohol-respondió Ginny

-Mientes Ginevra Weasley, el ponche no tuvo alcohol hasta las 12 -

-Entonces no se-

-Yo se lo que paso-dijo Luna

-Como?-Preguntamos todas

-Yo, llegue antes que ustedes, yo vi todo-

-eh?! Que? de que hablas?- empezó caroline-Cual es el secreto de Ginny?

-Lunitaaaa!-suplicaba la pelirroja

-Pues...-

------------------------------------------------------------flashback ------------------------------------------------

Era una fiesta de disfraces

(-eso ya lo sabemos-comento Ginny ¬¬

-Me dejan continuar con las historia?-)

Yo estaba cerca de la barra y vi a Ginny acercarse. Iba a saludarla pero ella se encontró con Harry primero y no iba a interrumpirlos. Ginny le toco la espalda a Harry, este se volteo y Ginny lo beso

------------------------------------------------------------fin flashback ------------------------------------------------

- y lo siguiente están gracioso – Luna empezó a reírse-Los piratas estaba de moda, Harry no era el único, desgraciadamente o no, para Ginny, Un Slytherin tenia el mismo disfraz , exactamente, Draco Malfoy-

-y que hiceron?-pregunto Hermione

-Pues, Ginny , corrio al baño y Malfoy corrio para el otro lado, supongo que tambien fue al baño-

-Por que nunca me dijiste que sabias?-pregunto Ginny

-Por que nunca lo preguntaste- respondio luna.-a que no es una buena anecdota?.

-Crees que Draco que acuerde?-pregunto Hermione

-Nunca lo menciono, se lo preguntare-

-Es mejor de durmamos, manaña sera un dia largo-

Fin del cap

contestacion de reviews

Uluvi : Muchas gracias por tu review, eso de los genes lo dejare para mas adelante . , tengo unas ganas de contarlo jeje. saludos

Javi.Malfoy : Hola!! que mal lo del mail jeje ,me alegro que lo hayas arreglado, otro malfoy wii! XD me encanta ese apellido

clau:siento haber tardado, pero este es un poco mas largo que los otros, a mi tambien me pasa eso que no me abre la pagina U.U espero que te guste.

Gin Black: Tienes razon con lo de Snape, al pobre no lo mecione pero ahora tiene una aparicion. Como me pude olvidar de el siendo uno de mis favoritos ?

o.O seguramente es por Draco XD

samantha lupin : GRacias por tu review, los gemelos haran de las suyas en la boda , nada malo.

Daniela lupin de black: Aqui esta, espero que te guste este este cap, que un poko mas largo. saludos!!

Lynette P. Broderick: jeje, yo creo que Draco es tierno en el fondo XD, a mi gusta imaginarmelo asi , a kien no? jeje

Klass2008: jeje, siempre tienes razon XD, descubres mis pistas jejeje

Vampisandi: Hola, espero que te guste este cap, que es un poko mas largo. saludos!

Alyssa L. Malfoy: Hola!! espero que te guste este cap. Si, el anterior fue mas curse, creo que necesitaba un momento romantico en el fic y en mi vida XD , se viene la boda, otro momento romantico .

Dark Ginny Malfoy: Hola!!! espero que te guste, ahora tengo que pensar nombres, creo que seran antiguos a pesar que a ginny no le gusten jeje

Eri mond licht: Aqui esta el cap, siento haber tardado, espero que te guste.

patrais-malfoy: si lei tu fic. me encanta jeje no lo he leido todo , ahora me que tengo vaciones lo termino y te dejo un review . saludos!


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: La boda

Draco dormía profundamente, había tenido una noche bastante agitada. Blaise le organizo una despedida de soltero, que incluía a los hermanos de Ginny y el parásito inseparable, Potter. Para aprender a convivir con ellos, según Blaise. Como todos estaban en pareja, Blaise salía oficialmente con la amiga de Ginny Caroline, fueron al hipermega evento que compraría el amor de sus cuñados, quiddicht. Asientos de primera en el palco, gracias a las influencias de Zabini. Una noche armoniosa, el equipo de los pelirrojos gano, las ganas de asesinar a Draco bajaron. Una noche positiva.

-Draco-

-mmm?-

- Debes, levantarte-

-No, quiero- Draco enterró su cabeza en la almohada

-Esta bien-pausa-aguamenti!-

-QUE!!!-Draco salto de la cama y miro a la persona que lo mojo-Por que?!

-Simplemente, Draco, por que es tarde y hoy te casas por si no lo sabias – Contesto Lucius

-igual no justifica que me hallas mojado -

-Si, si, empieza a vestirte que hoy va a ser un día largo-

- y me dices a mi, tu te quedaste dormido el día de tu boda- respondió Draco yendo al baño

-Acaso nadie puede olvidarlo?-suspiro Lucius saliendo del cuarto de Draco.

* * *

El tiempo estaba en contra de Draco, desde que se despertó hasta que llego al salón, paso volando pero ahora que estaba esperando que Ginny llegara, el tiempo, pasaba lentamente. Desde un salón podía contempla a la mayoría de los invitadas ya había llegado y unos los pocos entraban apresurados buscando su lugar. 

-y si no aparece?- se pregunto el mismo arreglándose el smoking

-Aparecerá- le respondió alguien

-Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso Weasley?-

-Lo hará, ella siempre cumple con su palabra-respondió Ron- Además, desgraciadamente para mi, ella te quiere. Ahora, muévete del espejo-

- Aunque lo intentes, no tienes arreglo- sonrió Draco y se dirigió a un sillón

Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, le sudaban las manos y sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente. Miro una vez mas el reloj en la pared, cinco minutos había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Faltaban solamente 20 minutos para que empezara la boda.

-Genial-dijo con sarcasmo y se pasó la mano por la cabeza

-Te despeinaras Draco, habrá que retrasar la boda un día - le dijo Blaise

-Nadie nunca te dijo que no eres de gran ayuda-

-Varias pero la gente que sabe-

* * *

-Ginny apurate!!-Grito Molly desde la base de la escalera 

-Mama, no puedo, sabes es muy difícil caminar rápido con el vestido -

-No te quejes y baja, que se hace tarde-

Una vez que Ginny bajo, las damas de honor, Molly y Narcissa tomaron el traslador que las llevaría al salón de fiestas.

-Uno, dos, TRES!!-

Ginny sintió que estaba en un remolino, no quería abrir los ojos, ya estaba con nauseas por los nervios y el viaje no ayudaba mucho.

-Vayan preparándose que tenemos que entrar de un momento a otro...- Arthur fue interrumpido por voces que se escuchaban desde el pasillo-Ya están aquí

-Draco!-lo llamo su madre

* * *

Cuando entro al salón del brazo de su madre, se quedo petrificado. 

-Tranquilo-le susurro su madre.

y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo , se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Poco a poco, fueron entrando los hermanos de Ginny con algún familiar de Draco. La música se detuvo, las puertas se cerraron y se empezó a oscurecer el salón, solo quedo iluminado el pasillo por donde caminaría Ginny. Suavemente la música empezó a sonar, y la puertas se abrieron. Ginny entro del brazo de su padre. El vestido era blanco, con cada paso que daba se movía con ella, era perfecto. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia ellos. Ginny no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír, a medida que avanzaba las luces se iban encendiendo. Draco no podía despegar los ojos de Ginny, estaba hermosa. Padre e hija se acercaron a Draco, Arthur beso a Ginny en la frente y unió las manos de los novios.

-Damas y caballeros, doy comienzo a la ceremonia de unión de Ginebra Molly Weasley y Draco Lucius Malfoy-El ministro vestido con una túnica azul oscuro se dirigió a la gente, luego le entrego a Ginny una copa - Eres tu Ginebra Weasley-

-Si, lo soy-Respondió Ginny y le dio la copa a Draco.

-Eres tu Draco Lucius Malfoy?-

-Si, lo soy-

-Ahora que he comprobado identidades, demos paso a la unión- hizo un movimiento con la varita y los anillos aparecieron- Señor Malfoy...

-Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy te tomo como esposa para amarte y cuidarte, en las buenas y malos tiempos, hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Draco le coloco a Ginny el anillo.

-Yo Ginebra Molly Weasley, te tomo como espeso para amarte y cuidarte, en los buenos y malos tiempos, hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Ginny le coloco el anillo.

El ministro hizo aparecer un pergamino.

-Con la firma de este documento quedara certificada su unión-

El ministro hizo aparecer dos plumas dorabas

-Por favor, firmen en las líneas punteadas-

Ginny y Draco tomaron la plumas y firmaron, el pergamino brillo y desapareció.

-Puede besar a la novia-

Draco beso a Ginny y los invitados aplaudieron

-Damas y caballeros, el señor y la señora Malfoy-

Los recién casados avanzaron por el pasillo.

* * *

Los recién casados fueron a un jardín para sacarse fotos mientras que los invitados fueron al salón donde se realizaba la fiesta. 

De todas las tomas que hicieron, la favorita fue cuando Draco abrazo a Ginny por la cintura y las manos de ambos sobre la pancita de Ginny. Ellos con una sonrisa al estilo mona lisa (yo se algo que tu no) pero su secreto si se supo tiempo después.

-Ya terminamos-dijo el fotógrafo-Yo entrare antes que ustedes así podré tomar una buena fotografía

-De acuerdo-respondieron los dos.

-Señora Malfoy- Draco le ofreció el brazo.

* * *

Entraron al salón, los invitados habían hecho una ronda dejando un espacio libre. El vals empezó a sonar, Ginny y Draco avanzaron hacia el centro de la ronda y empezaron a bailar. 

-Estas hermosa gin-le dijo Draco al oído

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-

-Lo se, siempre me veo bien-

Ginny sonrió y lo beso y la música termino. Cada uno saludo a sus familiares.

-No puedo creer que mi bebe se halla casado-Decía Molly mientras la abrazaba-era ayer cuando te cambiaba los pañales

-Mama, no llores-la conforto Ginny-vallamos a la mesa que todos están allá.

Los recién casados se sentaron en el centro de la mesa y al lado de cada uno sus padres. Lucius se levanto

-Un brindis por los recién casados-dijo levantando una copa

Todos levantaron sus copas, Draco disimuladamente cambio el contenido de la copa de Ginny por agua con magia.

-Por los novios-

Todos bebieron

-Bienvenida a la familia Ginebra-

Lucius abrazo a la pelirroja.

-Bienvenido Draco-dijo Arthur y se abrazaron-Gracias a todos por estar en este momento tan especial, que empiece la fiesta-

La comida apareció mágicamente al estilo gran salón de hogwarts y el salón se lleno de murmullos. Un montón de amigos se acercaron a saludar a la feliz pareja y a sacarse fotos con ellos.

-Ginny!-Hermione la abrazo

-Herm!-

-Estuvo todo muy lindo, mejor dicho esta- Flash. Foto de ese momento -mejor los dejamos comer y seguimos hablando

-Me muero de hambre-dijo Draco

-No has comido nada?-le pregunto Ginny

-No mucho-

-Oh mi hambriento huroncito, alimentase , jejeje-Ginny lo beso en la mejilla

Después de la comida , el padrino(Blaise), se levanto. Se aclaro la garganta...

-Draco, Ginny espero que les guste esta sorpresa-

Las luces se apagaron y acordes de guitarra empezaron a sonar. Las luces de boliche de boliche empezaron a brillar. En un escenario estaba la banda de rock.

-Los wierd sisters !!-grito Gin

La pelirroja arrastro a Draco a la pista de baile, no lo podía creer su banda favorita en su boda. Los invitados, también sorprendidos se acercaron a la pista. Poco a poco la fiesta se convirtió en un verdadero show de luces y música, había chicas que gritaban el nombre de su cantante favorito, otros que trataban de cantar.

* * *

Después de un largo rato de estar saltando al ritmo de la música... 

-Draco, voy al baño-dijo Ginny

-Esta bien te espero por aquí-

-Ok-

Ginny desapareció entre la multitud, algo que le fue difícil entre el vestido y la gente, sentia que no iba a llegar al baño. Mientras tanto el slytherin recibía una sorpresa.

-Pero si te has casado- alguien le tapo los ojos a Draco-Adivina quien soy?

-Pansy?-pregunto Draco

-Aja- la chica se puso enfrente del- Bonita boda

Pansy suspiro con aire enamoradizo.

-me encantan las bodas-

-tu odias las bodas-la corrigió Draco

-No, me encantan, me fascinan-

Draco miro hacia donde miraba Pansy. Al parecer había encontrado a su nueva presa. Pansy Parkinson era una mujer que se enamoraba fácilmente, mejor dicho se obsesionaba con el chico, alias la presa como lo llamaba Draco.

-Quien es el?-pregunto la morena

-No lo se- dijo Draco sin darle importancia

-Ahora lo sabremos

Pansy lo llevo bailando hasta donde estaba el hombre.

-No puede ser!es Potter-le grito al oído a Draco

-No me grites- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

-Interesante, muy interesante-

Pobre cuatro ojos, pensó Draco,

* * *

Ginny vio como Draco hablaba con una morena de vestido rojo, muy animadamente por cierto. Pero que hacia bailando con esa chica , en el día de su boda?. 

Se acerco lentamente tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-dije que no-respondía Draco

-Que sucede?-pregunto Ginny, celosa

-Ginebra, soy Pansy parkinson- se presento la morena-Muy bonita boda

-Gracias-respondió Ginny con timidez- y por que discutían?

-Quiero conocer a Harry-confeso parkinson con ojos soñadores

-Potter? Harry Potter-pregunto Ginny

-Pero yo ya le dije que se olvidara, Potter tiene novia, no se si te acuerdas de Chang, Pansy-

-Cho Chang?-murmuro Pansy con aire triste

-Ya no mas, Draco, terminaron- informo la pelirroja

-Entonces me lo presentarías?-le pidió Pansy

-Claro-

El extraño trío se acerco al chico de la cicatriz que estaba al lado de la pista de baile viendo a las parejas bailar.

-mmm...Harry-lo llamo Ginny

Harry desvió su mirada hacia Ginny.

-Si?-

-Pues...mmm...- A Ginny se le hacia difícil decirle a su amigo que Pansy parkinson, una slytherin, amiga de Malfoy, quería conocerlo

-Harry, yo quería conocerte -explico Pansy

-Te conozco de algún lugar? me pereces familiar-pregunto sonriendo

-Pues claro, Pansy Parkinson, mismo año que el tuyo, slytherin-

Harry se quedo unos segundos sin responder y la cara que puso, Draco nunca se la iba a olvidar. Los ojos bien abiertos que con el aumento de los lentes parecían mas, la boca abierta, sin parpadear, como si hubiera entrado en un trance.

-mmm...Harry-Ginny tronaba los dedos-Harry

-Cicatrizado!-le grito Draco en el oído

-Oh, lo siento, me sorprendió mucho-respondió Harry

-No importa, me imagine que reaccionarias así, siendo amiga del slytherin mas slytherin y narcisista que halla habido-

-Por favor que los novios se acerquen a la mesa principal- dijo una voz ampliada mágicamente

Era uno de los momentos mas esperados por las amigas de la novia, el momento de la torta. La torta de tres pisos tenía cintitas rosas que colgaban y cada una de ellas tenia una sorpresa al final y la que saque el anillo seria la próxima en casarse.

Las damas de honor hicieron una ronda, casa una con una cinta.

-A la cuenta de tres-explico Ginny -uno...dos

Las chicas estaban desesperadas por tirar.

-TRES!-

Todas tiraron con fuerza, pero como estaban atadas con magia la torta no sufrió ningún daño.

-Saque el anillo!- grito Hermione

Después vino la mesa de dulces, momento esperado por muchos golosos. Desde su mesa, Ginny contemplaba a los invitados. Al parecer a Harry se le había ido el antislytherismo , ahora conversaba animadamente con pansy.

-Tienes que prepararte para lanzar el ramo-le dijo su madre

-Ya?-

-Si, Gin-

Ginny suspiro, ya estaba por terminar la fiesta, en realidad seguiría pero ellos se tenían que ir de luna de miel. Ya cambiaria la relación con Draco, vivir con el y ser su prometida era algo pero ya ser la esposa...era muy distinto.

Todas las mujeres se fueron al centro del salón donde estaba Ginny despaldas con su ramo de rosas en las manos.

Uno...

Dos..

-Tres!- Lanzo el ramo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se escuchaban protestas de las chicas que lo perdieron y el grito de triunfo de la afortunada.

-No lo puedo creer!-gritaba

Ginny se dio vuelta para ver quien lo había atrapado. La morena slytherin había ganado. Se saco unas ultimas fotos con sus amigas, después se reunió con Draco en una habitación especial que les había preparado para poder cambiarse para el viaje.

-Ya no volveré a usar el vestido-comento Ginny mirándose en el espejo

-Nadie te lo prohíbe-contesto Draco cambiando los zapatos por zapatillas

-pero me vería muy rara caminando por diagon alley con el , o peor yendo a visitarte al trabajo aunque eso seria interesante -

* * *

-Quien diría que el arroz duele-comento Draco en la limusina -Estoy seguro que fueron tus hermanos 

-ya, ni que fueran piedras- Ginny peino su pelo con la mano-Pero si es difícil quitarlo del cabello

-Ahora quien es la vanidosa?-pregunto Draco abrazando a Ginny

-Esas cosas que tu me contagias-sonrió Ginny

Despues de la despida con arroz, los novios empezaron la luna de miel.

Fin del cap

* * *

Si se que tarde una eternidad y no hay escusas, perdonenme (dark-sly se arrodilla y pone la carita que hace el gato con botas de sherk) pero aqui esta y decidi hacer otro capitulo mas , el de la luna de miel , que espero tener para la semana que viene, por que tengo unas mini vacacines Wii! asi que tendre tiempo , muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben cuanto me animan , me dan mas ganas de ponerme a escribir la historia que anda dando vueltas en mi retorcida cabecita , gracias!

espero que les guste el cap

ahh otra cosa antes que me olvide , alguien vio sailor moon? por que el vestido de ginny me lo imaginaba como el de la princesa con ese corte pero sin los circulitos del escote jeje

buenoo

saludos !!


	22. Chapter 22

n/a: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKRowling, simplemente los tome prestados por diversion

Capitulo 22: final

Estaban en el piso mas alto de la torre Eiffel , Ginny estaba viendo por el mirador mientras Draco le contaba verdadera historia de la torre, origen mágico.

-Pues la historia es: Anais Teva le prometió casarse con el si le construía la "A"mas grande del mundo-comento Draco –y lo hizo, después que ella volvió de Inglaterra

-Que romántico-suspiro Ginny-oh mira el Louvre! Vamos luego, si?

-Pero Gin, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco sobre todo tu-dijo abrazándola

-Pero ya vamos a tener una semana de descanso en la playa- ella lo abrazo por el cuello-Además me muero por ver la colección egipcia

* * *

Isla de if, marsella, francia. 

-Maldita escalera, por que tienen que hacerlas en espiral?- se quejaba Draco mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la terraza del castillo de if. Cuando subió el ultimo escalón, se dio cuenta que mucha gente lo miraba.

-que…?-empezó a preguntar

-Si subes las escaleras y gritas, hay eco, se escucha todo -le explico Ginny

Se acercaron a la baranda para ver la vista.

-Sabes, mi familia es procedente de Francia -

-ya me lo comentaste un par de veces-

-Pues nunca te dije de que parte-dijo Draco una sonrisa ganadora –mi tatarabuelo, Ludovic Malfoy, el vivió aquí.

-No me imaginaba que había una parte de ciudad mágica- le respondió muy sorprendida Ginny

-Pues no la hay, salvo la calle comercial, pero los magos vivían como muggles

-y tu ancestro, vivió como un muggle? Como es que llegaron a la fase, no soporto todo lo que sea muggle.

-Oh, bueno eso vino con mi abuelo, ya estaban en Inglaterra, y apareció Grindelwald-

* * *

Más que parecer un mar, era como una piscina con agua cristalina y sin olas pero la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por las risas de Ginny. 

-No te burles-

-Pero es que, jeje, estas tan como seria la palabra, Gryffindor-

Estuvieron en la playa a la tarde pero como Draco era muy blanco en vez de tostarse se puso colorado.

-Voy al mercado mágico y te consigo una poción, por que sin duda un muggle tardara en hacer efecto . –dijo Ginny –Tu ve al hotel

El mercado mágico, era una calle como el de Diagon Alley pero sus edificios seguían el mismo estilo Francés de la ciudad muggle. Gracias a dios , Ginny le había prestado un poco de atención a Fluer cuando intento enseñarle francés por que si no estaría perdida.

Regreso al hotel después de media hora y encontro a Draco dormido sobre el sillón. Fue despacio sin hacer ruido, se agacho y le beso la frente .

-Gin-

-Aquí la traje, la señora me dijo que en 10 minutos se te pasara-

-No se que haría sin ti-

* * *

Después de dos maravillosas semanas paseando por Francia, los recién casados volvieron a la vida normal. Habían decidido que en la primera reunión familiar, el domingo, anunciarían su dulce espera que ya no podrían ocultar más por que según Ginny ya se empezaba a notar su panza. 

-Ginny aun hay tiempo- espeto el rubio desde es sofá.

-Que no, se empieza a notar- dijo mirándose en el reflejo del televisor, regalo de bodas.

-Eso es por que tu sacas panza-dijo Draco rodando los ojos

-Draco, enserio, no puedo ocultarlo mas, necesito decirlo –dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas. Draco suspiro

-Bien, entonces será el domingo- Ginny lo beso en la frente –si que eres persuasiva

* * *

La madriguera estaba revolucionada, era la cena familiar, la primera cena desde que Ginny estaba oficialmente casada y Molly quería que fuera maravillosa para su pequeña. 

-Molly, tranquilízate-le decía su esposo

-No, no puedo, todo tiene que estar perfecto-dijo antes de probar la salsa.

Presentía que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable, algo fuera de lo común iba a suceder y quería estar preparada.

-Necesitas ayuda, Molly?-pregunto Hermonie . Ella empezó a vivir en la madriguera, hasta que con Ron encontraran una casa para ellos.

-No, querida gracias. ..Aunque si, fíjate cuanto copas y vasos hay, en aquella alacena- señalo con el dedo-Hoy somos más.

Ginny prácticamente había vaciado su ropero y la ropa estaba esparcida sobre la cama.

-Que sucedió aquí?-pregunto Draco al salir del baño

Teniendo en cuenta que Ginny tenia mucha ropa y no había la había dejado con cuidado encima de la cama, mas bien la había arrojado sin mirar donde caía, era una montaña.

-No se que ponerme –respondió

-Ginny iremos a tu casa, no se por que te preocupas tanto- dijo Draco buscando sus zapatillas debajo de la cama

-Es que no me va la ropa – respondió revolviendo los cajones

-Si no has engordado nada, como es que no te va?-

-mmm…el problema es más.. arriba-

-En serio?-pregunto Draco alzando la ceja derecha

-Si-Ginny lo miro-No te rías y no me mires así –

Draco estaba tratando de comprobar lo que ella había dicho.

-Por que no agrandas la ropa mágicamente?- se agacho –No has visto mi zapatilla izquierda?

-Ah, por que no lo pensé antes-tomo una blusa-esta dentro del ropero

Después de arreglar un poco la habitación, gracias a dios existe la magia, se fueron a la madriguera por medio de la red flu.

Apenas tocaron el suelo de la casa, los familiares que estaban los fueron a saludar.

Ginny apenas podía distinguir que era lo que le decían por que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Ya habían decidido antes de salir que harían el anuncio antes del postre.

-Mama, papa, tenemos algo que decirles –empezó Ginny

-Que pasa cielo?-pregunto Arthur desde la otra punta de la mesa

-la familia se agranda –dijo Draco

-Pues, claro que la familia es grande-respondió Molly con naturalidad

-No, no escucharon, se pueden callar?!-pidió Ginny poniéndose de pie, todos la miraron sorprendidos , ella no era de gritar-por favor

Al ver que todos la miraban se puso tan colorado como su cabello y no le salían las palabras. Draco la ayudo.

-Estamos esperado un hijo – dijo tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Eso es maravilloso-dijo Molly corriendo a abrazar a su hija-maravilloso, mi pequeña.

* * *

Un mes después 

Ambos salieron antes del trabajo para ir con el medico para un chequeo.

Estaban en la sala de espera, había mujeres embarazadas, otras con sus bebes en brazos. Ginny ojeaba revistas muggles. Draco estaba impaciente, había llegado tarde y perdido el turno por eso tenían que esperar.

-Weasley-Llamo la secretaria –pueden pasar, consultorio 7

-Buenos días-saludo el medico-como has estado Ginebra?

-Muy bien, gracias-

-Recuéstate en la camilla, haremos una ecografía, ok?-

El medico esparció un gel sobre la barriga de Ginny y paso el aparatito mientras observaba el monitor.

-Vaya esto si que es interesante e inesperado-

-sucede algo malo?-

-No, para nada-

-Entonces?-

-Estas esperando gemelos-

Pum! Se escucho un ruido fuerte

-Draco?-

No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio. Draco había reaccionado de una manera que Ginny no había esperado especialmente de el. Lo recostaron sobre la camilla donde estaba Ginny.

-Draco?-lo llamo Ginny

-mellizos?-dijo débilmente

-No-Draco suspiro aliviado- gemelos

-Que?!-

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Ginny nunca se olvidaría de eso y Ron nunca haría olvidar a Draco del momento. 

-Te desmayaste! Y yo que pensé que eras hombre –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Ya Ron, tu tampoco racionaste bien – le dijo Hermione

-pero no me desmaye -

-No simplemente no hablaste hasta que llegamos a casa-

-Pero no me desmaye-

-si lo que digas-respondieron todos

-Que sucede con Potter? Es raro que no este con ustedes-

-No lo sabemos, últimamente anda muy raro – Dijo Ron

-Mas de lo normal?-pregunto Draco

-Draco!-lo reto Ginny- pero si, le pasara algo?

-ya sabes como es el –comento Hermione –Nos dirá a su tiempo. Quieren mas café?

Ya se había hecho costumbre pasar por la madriguera a tomar algo con Hermione para Ginny, según la pelirroja era la única que la entendía por que estaban las dos con el mismo estado. Draco perdía un poco la paciencia sobre todo cuando a la noche le pedía algo para comer.

-Que es lo que te impide dormir?-pregunto Draco

-Frutillas con crema-respondió simplemente la pelirroja

-que?-

-Deseo eso, si no como no podré calmarme –

-y por que no vas por ellas?-

-Por que no me puedo-

-tienes piernas, o no?-

-Si pero además tengo dos bebes dentro mío gracias a ti-

-Me estas echando la culpa de que estés embarazada?-Draco prendió la luz la miro a los ojos

-no me fue mi intención-respondió Ginny con los ojos brillantes-no quiero molestarte es solo que ya no aguanto mas –

-Esta bien voy por las frutillas, algo mas?- se levanto resignado

-No así esta bien-Ginny lo llamo antes que saliera de la habitación –Draco, te amo

-yo también, haría cualquier cosa por ti –

-Como traerme Frutillas aunque no halla ninguna en la heladera?-

-Si, como…No hay? Tendré que llamar al elfo –

* * *

Después de unos agotadores meses y varios antojos, el día esperado llego. Draco y Ginny fueron al hospital cuando ella empezó a sentir las primeras contracciones en medio de la noche. 

-Draco?-lo llamo Ginny suavemente

-mmm…- respondió en sueños

-Creo que ya es hora –

-Que bien –balbuceo

-Draco, despiérnate, ya vienen –

Draco no respondió

-idiota-susurro Ginny –Malfoy levántate!

Le arrojo el agua del vaso que tenia en la mesa de luz. Draco abrió los ojos de golpe

Y se incorporo

-Gin! que sucede?-

-Ya es hora-

Todos los pelirrojos se encontraban en la sala de espera aguardando la llegada, menos que hermione que ya había tenido a su hijo Brian que ya tenia un mes y días. Estaban nerviosos, la mas pequeña de la familia iba tener sus bebes.

-Ginny, como te sientes?-pregunto Bill

-Bien…bien grande, quiero que se termine ya-

Ginny había tenido cambios de humor y estaba más sensible, en el último trimestre ni ella se soportaba.

-Solo tranquilízate-sugirió su hermano

-Es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es otra cosa, sabes que nunca pensé que iba a ser tan …pesado-confeso

-Tengo una teoría –empezó a hablar – Según mis cálculos, vienen adelantados-

-a que te refieres?-

-que van a nacer antes de los 9 meses o – se acerco a Ginny –que si llegaron a los 9 meses, es decir que fueron concebidos antes de que se casaran –

Ginny se enrojeció hasta el pelo, no era muy placentero hablar con su hermano sobre su vida íntima.

-Bill , cállate si ? ¬¬-lo miro seriamente-por que yo nunca comente las cosas que hacías con Fleur, en nuestra casa, bajo el techo de nuestros padres, al lado de la habitación de tu hermana, teniendo en cuenta que las paredes no son muy gruesas, se mucho, desgraciadamente –

-y todavía sigo haciendo – guiñó el ojo –Hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta con tu embarazo y el de hermione, estuvieron todos distraídos.

Una hora después de esa charla, Ginny había dado a luz a dos hermosas bebes. Mira y Diana Malfoy.

-Son hermosas –fijo Draco besando a Ginny.-Como tu

Ginny se tuvo que quedar unos días en el hospital con las niñas, mientras Draco , Ron y Harry preparaban una sorpresa para Ginny, la idea fue de Hermione. No sabían que sexo iban a tener los bebes por eso habían pintado el cuarto de invitados blanco. Todo era blanco pero gracias a la magia pudieron darle color rosa al lugar.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Draco estaba ansioso por mostrarle la sorpresa, además de la mini fiestita de bienvenida. La estaban esperando Ron, Hermione, Los Malfoy, Weasley, los Gemelos y Harry con su nuevo amor de la vida, según el, que duraría para siempre y lo hizo, Pansy Parkinson.

-Bienvenidas!-gritaron pero bajito para no despertar a la recién nacidas

-Gracias!-sonrió Ginny, estaba radiante

-Mira la sorpresa que tenemos para ti –Dijo Ron –bahh, para Diana y Mira.

Las condujeron hasta la habitación. Era un cuarto de princesas, cada cuna tenía su nombre correspondiente, las sabanas era rosas, había montones de muñecas y muñecos, entre ellos una serpiente y un leon.

-Flash Back-

_-ya terminamos, por fin-se alegro Ron _

_-Todavía no-dijo Harry- falta el toque extra-_

_Detrás de la espalda tenia un león de peluche, lo coloco en un estante._

_-perfecto-dijo observando la estantería, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-Que hace una serpiente ahí? _

_-Pues es un juguete, harry, yo me pregunto por que hay un león en este cuarto-dijo Draco entrando a la habitación_

_-Por que serán Gryffindors, como Ginny, además las serpientes las asustaran-explico Harry_

_-Pues claro que no-respondió Draco _

_-Claro que si –_

_-Claro que no-_

_-Claro que ..-_

_-Ya basta!-grito Ron, tomo ambos muñecos y los dejo sobre una mesa -Yo creo que son muy pequeñas y ambos animales las asustaran, no los pongan , voy a buscar a hermione – _

_-amargado-dijeron en voz baja los dos-_

_Tomaron los muñecos y los pusieron de nuevo en su lugar - _

-Fin Flash back-

-Oh es hermosa, muchas gracias-dijo muy emocionada Ginny.

La nueva familia Malfoy volvió a agrandarse cuando un mini Draco nació, Calixto Malfoy , dos años después de las gemelas. Tuvieron que mudarse a una casa, por que el departamento les quedo chico, pero siguieron viviendo en Londres, insistían que les era mas cómodo, pero disfrutaban del aire tranquilo de la madriguera y de los grandes corredores de Malfoy Manor, cada fin de semana. Las gemelas eran la versión II de Fred y George , aunque eran mas discretas en sus bromas, por el lado slytherin insistía Draco, que difícilmente las atrapaban y su hermano menor siempre era victima de ellas. Calixto, insistía que lo llamen de cualquier modo menos con su nombre, por que no le gustaba. "Es culpa de tu padre" le decía Ginny "el lo eligió", Draco lo llamaba mini me, era una copia idéntica a Draco salvo por los ojos que eran marrones como los de Ginny. Las gemelas tenían los ojos de su padre, pero su cabello era una mezcla extraña entre rojo y rubio, Ginny y Draco sospechaban que efecto era de la poción que habían tomado en Nueva york pero nunca lo discutieron con un profesional por que a las chicas les gustaba así. Los peluches que Draco y Harry habían comprado, fueron un presagio del futuro. Mira termino en Gryffindor y Diana en Slytherin pero Calixto fue la sorpresa de la familia , quedo en Revenclaw. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, puesto que los Weasley terminaban en Gry y los Malfoy en Sly, por generaciones. Tal vez era por que paso mucho tiempo con Luna Lovegood, ahora Longbottom, el chico se pegaba a ella cada vez que la veían, siempre le contaba las historias de las extrañas criaturas que Luna conocía.

De vez en cuando, mientras estaban en época de clases, Gin y Draco hacían una escapada a Nueva York, donde floreció su amor, en la que nunca duerme, la que nunca olvidaran.

**FIN**

**Diana **: Hija de Júpiter y de Latona, hermana gemela de Apolo y diosa de la Caza. Era extraordinariamente hermosa y no consentía que le hicieran el menor desprecio.

Mira es una estrella y significa maravillosa

Calixto significa hermoso.

n/a: Hola!!!! llego el momento que no queria que llegara u.u el fin de la historia, espero que les halla gustado , yo disfrute mucho escribiendola, los d/g son mis favoritas. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido, y a los que han dejado reviews que ahora respondere jeje , a los que siguieron al fic, a los que medieron ideas, a todoss, son las 3:32 am o.o desde la 1 ke me re inspire y agrege cosas el capitulo que iba publicar, les comento que la isla de if es donde supuestamente estaba preso el conde de montecristo de dumas, y bueno ellos van a visitar el castillo. No tengo nada mas que decir salvo GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!


End file.
